Finding Toby
by wordsthebird
Summary: Have you ever wondered how a squib feels to live and breathe wizardry without having any powers to act on? Well 15 year old Toby knows exactly what it's like. But the real question is how could a pure blood like Draco Malfoy ever accept someone like her?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has heard the term "Hogwarts is my home." To me, it's more my home than anyone can even begin to understand. It's not just my home for the school year, it's my home year round. To my parents the decision of living at Hogwarts was easy. Both of them teach there, it's their alma mater, there was no contemplation, Hogwarts is our home. I've never had a problem with living in the castle, I've made many friends within the grounds. There was only one problem for me, I couldn't use magic. Not wouldn't, couldn't. I was one of those poor kids who had two magical parents who spawned a squib. I've come to terms with what I am, although the sadness of it does slip within my mind on occasion. Being a squib has its upsides, I'm able to learn all about the magical world even though I don't have any sort of magic myself. Although my father is still hell-bent on the idea that I have magic within me, somewhere.

Ever since I could walk I've explored the grounds of Hogwarts to every last chamber, I've visited Hagrid's hut countless times, tended to Aberforth's goats on more than one occasion, and discovered the password to each house every year. I'm known to be a myth at the school of Hogwarts, often times I've heard students talk about "the squib girl who lives in the walls," or, "camps out in the forbidden forest, only allowed to come into the castle when everyone is asleep." They even went as far as saying that I lived in a broomstick cupboard, but I found that to be way too similar to Harry Potter's story. In reality, I roam about the castle during the school year just as much as I do when the students are gone. I've come to a strategy that works very well, which allows me to roam about the castle with no questions asked by anybody. Each day I pick a different uniform, and a different look. Usually when I put on my glasses and tie my hair up into a high bun, it means I'll be putting on my Ravenclaw uniform that day. On the days I choose to wear my Hufflepuff uniform, I'm found in tight long braids that fall to the middle of my back, that are usually accompanied by a ribbon or head band. When I choose to wear my Slytherin uniform I ask my mother to fix my hair using a shortening charm. I've found my Gryffindor days to be my lazy days, I don't wear any sort of disguise, my usual black hair falls lightly to my lower back, little to no make-up is applied, and I choose to keep my eyebrow scar for everyone to see. Most days, depending on the uniform that I dressed in, I got hello's from students who recognized me, but didn't know my name.

I was having a Hufflepuff day that I quickly wished I'd made a Gryffindor day when I created my first name. I began walking out of the restricted section with two piles of highly stacked books in my arms, just high enough for me to get a slight glance to see where I was walking when I abruptly ran into another person whose books tumbled to the ground as quickly as mine did.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, really. How could I be so stupid?" A girls voice rang out from beyond the pile of disoriented books.

"It's fine, I was carrying way too many books anyways, it's my fault." I replied trying to sort through which books were mine. I was just about to grab my copy of Masters of Death when a hand came out to grasp it at the same time.

"Whoops, that's yours isn't it?" She said as I looked up to recognize Hermione Granger.

"I think so…" I trailed off putting the book onto my pile.

"Masters of Death? Do you mind me asking where you found that book? I haven't come across it in the library and I've just about finished all the death books we carry." she said tossing me a confused look.

"Oh, it's in the re-" I stopped myself, I didn't need questions about how I was able to get into the restricted section. "It was a gift. If you want to borrow it, you could, I've already read it about ten times."

"Really? You don't mind? That would be great actually, I'm studying death in ancient runes right now and I haven't been able to find anything about it that would even relate to the subject. I'm actually at quite a loss." She said.

"Yeah, it's no problem," I said grabbing the book off the pile and handing it to her. I picked up my books, trying to balance them a little better than I had before. Hermione did the same.

"Do we have any classes together?" She asked as we walked towards the exit.

"I don't think so." I replied, trying to balance my books a little better as I went through the door.

"I could have sworn…" She trailed off in thought. "Anyways, what's your name?"

"Uh…I-I'm Aife."

"Nice to meet you Aife, I'm Hermione."

"You too, I'm headed this way," I said pointing in the opposite direction of where she began to walk. "I'm sorry about running into you. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, wait!" She exclaimed just as I was about to walk away. "I want to return your book to you at some point, should I just drop it off in the huffl-"

"No!" I shouted a little too aggressively.

"I'm sorry?" She said.

"No, sorry, um how about I just meet you in the great hall sometime?" I replied, trying to act calm.

"Oh, Alright. My paper is due on Friday, so I suppose I could just meet you there around four?" She smiled.

"Sounds good, see you then."

"Thank you, again!" She shouted back to me as I continued to my intended destination, the Muggle Studies room. As I walked along the corridor I wondered how I'd come up with that name, I'd never been asked my name, probably because I'd never really talked to anybody. Just as I was about to turn the last corner towards Professor Burbage's room I heard shouting coming from a room further down, a study room that I rarely visited due to its lack of comfortable seating.

"And what makes a Mudblood like yourself think that you have any right to hit on a Pureblood?" A foul voice shouted from the room. I crept up to the door only daring to look around the corner enough to see a boy who looked to be a third year being held up against a wall, suspended in air by nothing but a flick of Draco Malfoy's wand. Malfoy's followers were standing beside him, chuckling and throwing insults at the boy.

"H-hit on? I-I just wanted to know if-" The boy started to explain wearily.

"Save it," Malfoy commanded releasing his wand as the boy fell to the ground. There was a Slytherin girl among Malfoy's group with thick silver hair that flowed straight down to her shoulders, she was laughing and whispering into Crabbe's ear. Malfoy flicked his wand one last time only to result in a small gash spreading across the boys cheek. "Don't let me catch you again." The boy just held onto his cheek and lay there on the floor as Malfoy started heading for the door. I quickly straightened up and walked as if I intended on going into the study all along. Just as I was nearing the door the group of Slytherin's started to pile out. Goyle first, followed by the girl, and then Crabbe who was shuffling a little, a small smirk spread across his face. Malfoy was behind them walking slowly and confidently, as if he'd just won the House Cup. I kept my eyes down and walked towards the door.

"and what do you suppose your doing?" Malfoy sneered turning around just as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Who, me?" I asked, my voice high.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He snapped gesturing towards the empty corridor, his friends had disappeared. I didn't say anything back to him, just continued to open the door. "Don't ignore me." He commanded indignantly, stepping closer to me as if it was a threat.

"I don't see how you are in any position to know my business." I snapped. I could see his face growing red with each step closer to me.

"What did you just say?" He steamed, only a step or two and our noses would be touching.

"You heard me." I whispered, fully opening the door and slamming it in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the previous chapter. I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter books, they all go to the fabulous JK Rowling, along with The school of Hogwarts and anything else that you can think of that comes up in this story. I can however take credit for a few characters of my own creation, including Toby. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story I'd really appreciate some reviews to those of you who actually bother to read this:)**

Of course, my run in with the Malfoy boy had been exactly what I'd expected it to be. I've been watching the kid grow up since the first time I discovered the pathways behind the portraits, I would even go as far as saying I know more about him than he does. Just like many of the other students. Muggles would call this stalking, I like to call it curiosity. Besides, what else is a girl supposed to do in a castle filled with people who she could never get close enough to knowing without them discovering her secret? My parents never told me that I couldn't tell anybody. In fact they told me I could tell whoever I wanted, given that I trust them. But with my many personalities it would mess up my whole system. Not to mention the fact that I know how some of these pure bloods treat muggle-born witches and wizards, I could only imagine what their take on a squib would be.

I brought the boy who'd been tormented to the hospital wing, and then continued back the way I came. Now to those of you may think that a squib who lives in a magical castle doesn't have to learn anything or go to classes, but I'm sorry to say you are quite mistaken. I am able to attend some of the Hogwarts classes that don't include casting spells, riding brooms, or using any sort of magic. Not to mention the fact that I have a private tutor, Professor Burbage, who teaches me all about the muggle world and tells me that I can't live in the castle forever, and I'm going to need to learn how to survive, "out there." With every session she gives me some sort of new gadget. So far she's presented to me with, what she calls, "the most important muggle artifacts." Most of the things she's given me have been completely pointless. However, I have enjoyed my Ipod and computer, both of which are generally used so that I can listen to muggle music, because you sure as hell aren't going to find any Wi-fi in Hogwarts.

Along with my curiosity towards Draco, I've also come across many other important things behind the walls of Hogwarts. For instance, when I was twelve I watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione brew Polyjuice potion, as well as open the Chamber of Secrets. Unlike Draco, I really like the threesome. Every adult at Hogwarts knows exactly who and what I am, they all are aware of the secrecy of the situation. I've only ever been able to confide in two students that attend Hogwarts. Meeting them, was to say the least, an accident. I was squeezing through one of my newly found passages, when I was 11 only to be stopped by two very tall gingers blocking my path. Since I was within the walls I hadn't been wearing any sort of disguise that day, which they were remotely skeptical about, but tossed aside due to their concern for their, "secret jinxing spot." After they discovered that I had no intention of giving them away they introduced themselves as Fred and George, the Weasley twins. The day I met them I didn't tell them my secret, but as I continued to run into them within my passageways I'd had no choice but to tell them, along with the fact that they felt I was obligated to tell them a secret of mine, since I knew the secret of their jinxing spot.

Fred and George were, to say the least, the only family I had outside of my parents. As we grew to know each other they discovered me under each of my disguises and insisted that they help with my appearance due to the fact that in my earlier years my disguises had been as simple as changing my uniform with no alteration to any other part of my body. In fact, they even went as far as making a completely separate appearance for me on the days when I chose to hang out with them in public. For the most part the twins knew all of my passageways, but I had a couple that were still hidden for myself. Today Fred and George insisted on dragging me along for a prank that they'd been planning for their younger brother, Ron. They'd told me to meet them at Headquarters, which was previously known as their "secret jinxing spot." I did so, bringing nothing but a raggedy pair of clothing, knowing that they'd be changing my appearance into what they like to call their Favorite Fake Ging. This time though, they had me meet them at Headquarters at midnight, which seemed odd, because usually their pranks were done during the day, for everybody to see.

"Toby?" I heard a whisper coming from the end of the tunnel.

"Yeah, it's me." I whispered back to George who stood next to the tunnel, holding up a hand for me to balance myself on as I stepped into the open.

"Tobes," Fred said ruffling my hair with his hand.

"Hey Freddy, what's the scoop? Why are we out this late?" I said rubbing my heavy eyelids.

"Well, here's the thing.." Fred began to divulge his plan. As far as I could tell this plan was magic-less due to the fact that it sounded more like a muggle prank. Fred poured out a pile of fluky artifacts. He said that first we were going to put slug goo onto Ron's hand while he was sleeping, so when he woke up he'd have juices all over himself. Then, when he went to get out of bed he'd step on a wet pile of honey, after which he'd continue to the light to figure out what it was that he'd stepped on, the light switch would then trigger the bucket of slime that would pour upon Ron's head, once the bucket has been poured a marble is let loose continues to roll down to the on button of a fan which convientley enough, has a pile of feathers in front of it, which in turn would plaster Ron with feathers creating "The Bird Effect."

After George did the magic on me we stalked up to Gryffindor tower and began to put the prank into motion. We had to be careful that none of the other Gryffindor boys would come upon this trick. We set everything up like we'd planned, it was ready for morning, ready for action. Fred and George insisted on walking me back to my room, but I'd told them that I'd make it back fine, they'd at least insisted on sending me with a lantern so that I wasn't tumbling around in the dark. I took it graciously and fled the common room with little haste.

Sure, Hogwarts was my home, but there's always something eerie about walking through a huge castle at night with nothing but a lantern. Each step I took a part of me would freeze up, scared that something or someone would be lurking around the corner. The sad part is, that it's not unlikely that someone is lurking. I quickened my pace as I walked past the entrance to the Slytherin Common room, a slow breeze was beginning to send chills up my spine. Just as I was about to be rid of that horrid corridor my lantern slowly faded out. It was true, you couldn't see about the castle at all if you didn't have some sort of light, at night it was completely dark, couldn't even see your own feet. I set my lantern down, seeing as it would be no use to me since it had gone out. I tried to feel along the walls, knowing that I couldn't just stand there until someone with a lamp came to my aid. As I continued slowly down the corridor, feeling the walls carefully with every step I knew I was nearing the end of it. I was so close to me room, so close to my safety when I abruptly ran into something quite solid. I let out a quick umf, thinking that I'd run into a statue of some sort. Until I heard a voice some from the statue.

"Who was that? Who's there? Watch where you're walking!" A sly voice demanded in the dark.

"Maybe, if you'd had a light we wouldn't have had the problem," I sneered out, returning to my feet.

"You didn't have a light either." The voice pointed out. I didn't reply, due to the fact that, that was actually a good point. "Lumos." The voice commanded and as a bright light emitted from the persons wand. The wand was extremely bright due to the fact that it was shoved directly in front of my face.

"Get that out of my face." I snapped pushing the wand away.

"We needed light, didn't we? Hey- you're the girl from earlier, the one who gave me lip." The voice I now recognized as Malfoy's. I looked down at my hair which had returned to it's original state, the spell had worn off.

"Why are you out of bed?" I questioned, ignoring his previous statement.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" He replied, repeating what I'd said earlier that day.

"Touche." I whispered. "I need to get to bed." I began to walk in the direction I had originally intended.

"Don't you need a light?" He said turning towards my back.

"Don't have one." I called over.

"Don't you have a wand?" He asked incredulously.

"I left it back at my room."

"Not only are you out of bed at 1:30 but you don't even have your wand on you for protection or light? What kind of dim lighted witch are you?" He judged.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, turning around. "What did you just say to me? It's amazing Draco Malfoy, how you have the ignorance to talk to anybody like that, including myself." I snapped at him.

"Ignorance is Bliss, right?" He smiled back.

"No, not right. It's rude, and arrogant, you have absolutely no idea who I am nor do you have any idea what sort of witch I am." I snapped rearing up to him with rage.

"Rude and arrogant…" He whispered walking slowly towards me while I'd been walking angrily towards him.

"yes." I retorted smoothly, stopping in my tracks. He continued to move towards me, his wand out stretched in his left hand, right had hanging politely in his pocket.

"Listen-" He began, waiting for me to say my name.

"Toby." I said indignantly, too pissed of to create another fake name.

"Toby." He whispered, as he flicked his wand, distinguishing the light. I didn't know where he was, I knew he'd been walking towards me, but I couldn't hear his footsteps, I tried looking around in the dark, but that was no use. So I backed into the wall, which in turn didn't end up helping me at all. A hand crashed down smoothly on my waist, and with it, the other hand gripping my face, as a pair of invisible lips touched mine with harsh impatience. At first, I resisted in shock and reality of who it was that was forcing his lips upon mine. But as I realized what was happening I began not to care, kissing him back with just as much force. I bit his lip, and kissed him back with the passion that I didn't even think was in me. At the last moment I teased his tongue with my own, pulling away, and disappearing into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you read this chapter, I'd like to take the time to apologize for my lack of grammar in the last one, I really wanted to get another chapter out to you guys, which resulted in me not taking the time to edit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy:) R&R, if you can.**

* * *

><p>After Draco and I had kissed I'd successfully managed to find the entrance of our quarters, which were hidden from students with a disillusionment charm. It seemed like a simple stone wall, much like most other walls in the castle. You enter it the same way that you would enter platform 9 ¾ when trying to board the Hogwarts Express. The kiss with Draco was, confusing. I knew I didn't have any personal feelings for him but I wanted more. I really don't understand how it even happened, he doesn't even know me, I was "the girl who gave him lip." He's just as unimportant to me as I am to him, therefore I don't understand how he has the audacity to shove his tongue down my throat.<p>

It was all I could think about as I met Fred and George at Headquarters the next morning. I have Care of Magical Creatures today, which means that I have class with the Twins, resulting in The Favorite Fake Ging disguise. Of course, they couldn't call me Favorite Fake Ging in class so they made up a more realistic name, Flynn. I don't know how they made it up, they said it was something to do with being a red head. This class was the one class that I looked forward to, due to the fact that the Twins were in it as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had befriended the Flynn version of myself, because I'm friendly with Fred and George. The down side, Draco was also in this class. Since the year had just started, it was only the second class, so people were still dropping in and out, trying to adjust their schedules. George, Fred, and I set off to class in full stride. Each of us walking with confidence, as we always did through the halls. I told George that he needed to make my disguise last longer due to it's fading the previous night. He also made other adjustments, making my hair wavy, my eyes blue instead of hazel, my height a very short five feet, and of course the usual short skirted Gryffindor outfit that they'd designed themselves. I often teased them about the design of it, making sure that there wasn't a secret fashionable side of them, and also criticizing the length of the way too short skirt. They quickly told me that they'd based it off a muggle magazine that was hiding under one of the cushions in Headquarters.

When we arrived in the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's hut half of the class was already there, chatting in their separate cliques. I was disappointed when I saw Draco with his usual posse, he obviously didn't adjust his schedule. We continued past the Slyterin group over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron was sitting on the ground while Harry was standing in front of him with a small smirk on his face. Hermione was standing behind Ron, she looked like she was picking fleas out of his hair.

"Have a bit of an accident?" George and Fred asked Ron in unison. Ron stumbled to his feet and began to gain on The Twins.

"You! Both of You! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get those feathers off of me? Hermione's removal charms couldn't even fix it!" Ron yelled at his brothers. Fred and George continued to laugh hysterically. I didn't go all out the way that they had with their laughs, but I couldn't help but let a small sneaky smile slip from my lips. Ron looked at me puzzled, but continued to yell at his brothers. "-and you brought her into your tricks? I keep telling Harry that you had a third party, I knew you two couldn't think of all of this on your own!"

"Oh Ron, Flynn's been helping us since second year." George sneered. Ron began to calm down, we hadn't become good enough of friends for him to yell at me yet.

"Well don't let them pull you along, they do get into trouble sometimes," Ron said to me. "I mean I guess I'm not surprised. You do look like you could be a Weasley." he said staring at my hair. I smiled at him.

"No hard feelings?" I asked him. He shook his head, so I gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "if you want to get them back, just let me know." He smiled in appreciation and sat back down so that Hermione could continue to pluck the goo out of his hair.

"How did you guys even think of that prank?" Harry asked us with curiosity.

"Muggle prank." We all said together. Harry broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright!" Hagrid's booming voice came from further into the forest as he got closer to the class. He was carrying a large box that probably couldn't have been carried by 7 of the students in this class. He dropped the box with a huge clunk and stood in front of the class.

"Who here knows that a Jarvey is?" He boomed. Immediately, as you would expect, Hermione's hand shot up. Unlike Snape, who insists on picking on the poor student who has absolutely no idea what they're talking about while Hermione is sitting there itching to scream out the right answer, Hagrid called on her with excitement.

"The Jarvey is found in Britain, Ireland, and North America. It resembles an overgrown ferret in most respects, except for the fact that it can talk. True conversation, however, is beyond the wit of the Jarvey, which tends to confine itself to short and often rude phrases in an almost constant stream. Jarveys live mostly below ground, where they pursue gnomes, though they will also eat moles, rats, and voles."(1) Hermione spat out in her usual intelligent voice.

"Most impressive, Ms. Granger! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Hagrid said happily. "Today, each of you are going to pair up and be presented with a Jarvey, to which you will have to care for, for 2 weeks!" The class let out a loud groan.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to feed it live animals!" One of the girls shrieked.

"That is exactly what you're going to do." Hagrid retorted. "Food will be provided to you at the end of class. Now, we will split into pairs. Don't get too excited, you don't get to choose them." The whole class yelled out in protest. Hagrid ignored the protest as he began pulling names out of a cauldron.

"First pair, Mr. Finnigan, and…." Hagrid stammered as he began to read Seamus's partner. "Mr. Goyle." Seamus sighed with protest, Goyle had a look of discontent clear on his face.

"Step up!" Hagrid commanded. Both boys gave each other death glares as they reached into the pot, pulling out a big, droopy looking animal.

"Swine!" The Jarvey shouted at them. The boys stalked off with their new pet, grabbing a box of rats on their way out.

"Hermione and Ron!" Hagrid shouted pulling out the next two names. Lucky them. Hermione was confident as she pulled the Jarvey swiftly out of the box, as Ron stared at it in fear.

"Crabbe and Jennings" Hagrid called as Crabbe stepped up followed by the girl who I recognized as the one who was with Draco's friends when they were tormenting the third year. The names continued, people groaned when they were paired with people they dispised, and cheered when they were paired with their friends. Harry ended up being paired with Luna, Fred and George were paired with each of the Patil twins. It seemed strange that the names were being matched up so coincidentally. Finally, Hagrid called out my fake last name. I looked around the room at potential partners.

"Byrne!" Hagrid said giving me a knowing look, he has known my Ging disguise since the boys created it. Hagrid pulled my partners name out of the cauldron, he looked down at it, then back up at me, giving me an apologetic look. "Malfoy." Hagrid groaned unexcitedly. I snapped my head around the forest, I hadn't seen Draco since I first walked into class. But as I looked at the little group of Slytherin's that were left, I saw him emerge with pride, and then quickly glare at me in disgust. I ignored his look and walked up to the box, pulling out the soft creature.

"Fake!" It shouted at me, I blushed and flung it over my shoulder. Draco watched without expression and followed me out of the forest, grabbing a box of food on his way.

"Byrne?" He sneered at me, as we got further and further away from any on-lookers.

"yes?" I said politely, ignoring his unfriendly tone.

"I could have sworn you were a Weasley." He judged.

"Nope." I said matter-of-factly.

"So what's your first name?" He asked.

"Flynn." I told him. He let out a puff, which I ignored, not playing into his games again.

"Well, Flynn." he said my name tauntingly. "What are we going to do with this, thing." He said looking at the Jarvey in disgust.

"Snob!" The Jarvey yelled at Draco, with a snap of its jaw. I tried to repress my giggle.

"What are you giggling at?" Draco asked, staring maliciously at the animal. "As if he said anything better to you! He called you a fake. Why would he do that? I know why he called me a snob, not going to deny my confidence. But why, would you be called a fake?" Draco asked curiously, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"I have no idea." I said shortly.

"I don't believe that." He retorted.

"It doesn't matter," I snapped as we got to the entrance of the school. "point is, we have to rotate who gets to take care of the Jarvey. I'll take it today, meet me here tomorrow at this time so I can give it to you." I said grabbing the box of rats from Malfoy.

"I thought we had to do this project together!" Draco questioned.

"If you insist," I said as I entered the school. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Fantastic Beasts &amp; Where to Find Them by; Newt Scamander<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, i've been ill. & this chapter is short, my deepest apologies. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As I walked towards the back of the castle to meet up with Draco, the Jarvey continuously spat insults at myself as well as people walking by. So far it'd called me fake a couple more times, called Colin Creevy annoying, told Jenk Stellar that he was a coward, and screamed "evil" at Professor Snape. When I got to the back of the castle Draco wasn't there yet. I let the Jarvey bounce around a small patch of grass as I waited impatiently for my partner. I'd barely been able to sleep the previous night due to the yelling of my<p>

Jarvey.

"Slag!" It yelled at Pansy Parkinson as she walked by.

"Would you shut up!" I hissed. The only thing the Jarvey has said that hasn't been an insult is "Wilcox" which I think is its name. It began throwing more insults as I saw Draco walking towards me, with his hands rested limply in his pockets.

"You have obviously made some progress with it, haven't you?" He sneered at me.

"We're not supposed be making progress with it." I snapped. Draco held up his hands in defense, acting as if I'd just threatened him. He smirked at me with his crooked smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure him and I will get along just great." Draco said picking Wilcox up with his right hand.

"I wouldn't bet on it." I whispered under my breath. Draco ignored this.

"Today, we parent together." He said with a demanding tone.

"First of all, this is a Jarvey, not a baby, we are not parents. Second of all, what makes you think I'd want to spend a day with you and the consistently rude animal, I think I've had enough for the time being." I snapped back at him.

"Listen Ging," He spat out in a tone like being a red head was a disgrace. "I have no idea how to take care of this thing. I at least need you to show me the basics. Also, you know as well as I that there's a reason we have partners for this project. Working with your partner to care for the Jarvey gives you a better grade."

"I didn't have anybody to hold my hand when I had to figure out how to take care of the little puke, so why should I help you?" I spat.

"Better grade." He repeated. In reality, he had a point. I'm sure that caring for the Jarvey as partners would earn us a much better grade. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I mumbled, squishing my lips firmly together. Draco smiled with accomplishment.

"Good, because I know just where we should go." He started walking towards the forbidden forest, expecting that I'd follow him. Which I did, angrily.

"Where are we going?" I spat at him, trying to catch up. Wilcox began to scream insults at me, with each step I took.

"You'll see." We walked through a path in the forest that I soon recognized as the one that led to the Quidditch Pitch. Why we'd be going there was completely beyond me, but I kept quite until we reached the field.

"Why are we here?" I asked crossing my arms as he dropped Wilcox onto the ground.

"Disgrace! Rude! Arrogant!" Wilcox screamed at Draco. In turn, Draco kicked Wilcox to the side, the animal let out a low wheeze and began to cough.

"I'm sure that's not going to help our grade either." I said staring at the pained Jarvey.

"Whatever," Draco said throwing his hand out to the side as a slick black broom flew into it.

"This has nothing to do with the Jarvey, you just dragged me here so we could act like we're hanging out with it together." I snapped at him. Once again, he ignored me.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked, offering the back of his broom. That, caught me off guard. The last time I'd been on a broom was when I was 6, my mom used to take me out with her so that I could enjoy and experience the feeling of flying, but as I got older, she got more busy, and we didn't have our weekly broomstick rides. I bit my lip, battling with the frustration of hating Malfoy, as well as the desire to experience something I'd missed. I gave in, throwing my leg over the broom and placing my hands on his shoulders. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of wrapping my arms around him.

At first we stayed within the limit's of the Quidditch Pitch, circling around and around. But soon Draco got impatient with wonder and set off towards the lake. We flew above the forbidden forest, and looked at the little figures that were walking about Hogwarts grounds. Draco plunged the broom down when we made it to the island in the middle of the lake. As we landed, I stepped off the broom, dizzy.

"Watch it Killa." He said as I stumbled, trying to steady myself. Once I was no longer disoriented I looked at him with puzzlement.

"Killa?" I asked, he shrugged, picking up his broom and setting it against a tree. He was being oddly nice. "Why do you keep ignoring everything I say?" I asked, a hint of annoyance clear in my voice.

"I don't feel the need to answer some of your questions." He told me.

"Well that's rude."

"So what's so fake about you?" Draco asked, changing the subject, while looking me over.

"I don't feel the need to answer that question." I repeated his previous statement.

"Touche." He said, sitting at the edge of the water.

"Why are we here?" I asked. It took Draco a minute to decide whether or not he wanted to answer me.

"I come here, sometimes, to think."

"To think? Or perform Dark Magic?" I criticized, raising my eyebrows at him. His face grew red, but his tone was calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you? Why do you even bother hiding it? Everyone knows that you're a soon to be Death Eater. I mean, after all, it runs in the family." I said.

"And what would you know about my family, Ms. Byrne?" He asked curiously.

"Plenty."

"Look at you, you act like you know it all." He snapped.

"You'd be surprised." I mumbled. His face grew cold as he changed the subject.

"Well you obviously know all about me. So, enlighten me. Tell me about yourself." He chuckled. I froze up, I didn't have a story.

"Not much to tell really," I spat nervously. He lifted one of his eyebrows with suspicion.

"Pureblood, half-blood, or mud blood?" He asked, spitting mud blood out like it was a disease. I played with this, tossing between half and muggle born.

"I'm muggle born," I said confidently, ignoring his rude term. His face scrunched up as if I smelt like rotten eggs. "Did you know that the majority of the time, muggle borns are birthed from a squib, and in reality actually have magical blood within their family tree. I for one find it horridly rude that anybody would think that a witch or wizard is less than that due to the abilities of their parents. "

"Horridly rude." He repeated nodding his head. "I suppose." I looked at him with confusion. "I'm not going to deny the fact that the majority of pure bloods, that aren't blood traitors are in general, horridly rude people."

"and you take pride in that?" I asked incredulously.

"It's in my nature." He shrugged.

"You truly amaze me Draco Malfoy, the acceptance of being scum isn't usually something one would admit to." I sneered. This however, hit a weak spot with the Malfoy boy.

"Scum?" He snapped. "You can call us rude, disrespectful, and arrogant, but I am anything but scum."

"You are? Or all purebloods?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"All."

"but you said 'I' which implies yourself. You're different from your parents Draco, that's obvious. However, you refuse to accept that."

"You don't know anything about me!" He screamed, getting to his feet with little to no haste. I rolled my eyes at him. But before I could respond, his hand was in the air, along with his broom, and my only way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one took awhile too, didn't it? Sorry, I was at camp guys. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I love hearing that you're enjoying the story, I hope you like this chapter, please, let me know if you think it's a little too much! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me," I mumbled as I watched Draco fly into the air. "COME BACK, YOU IDIOT." I screamed at him. He was already to shore, disappearing within the trees.<p>

I had no possible way of getting off of this lake, let alone back to the castle. I'm sure Draco thought that I could just summon a broom, because in his mind, I'm a witch. I walked the length of the island, looking for anything that I might be able to float back on, no luck. With every step I took further into that island, the more I could understand Draco's reason for coming here to think. It was peaceful, the water in the lake was clam, the occasional animal flipping in and out of the water, the smell of birch and pine. I let my mind wander on the beauty of it, until I realized I still had no way back home without swimming in the lake. I yelled for help a couple more times, realizing it wasn't going to get me anywhere. The sunlight was almost gone, and I knew being here in the dark wasn't an option. I started to debate swimming, it was a long way, but if I paced myself and occasionally swam on my back, I could probably make it. I stripped out of my robes, knowing that it would only weigh me down more.

The feeling of the water on my bare skin was sharp, freezing almost. I knew it'd be best to just dive in, going in slowly would just waste time. So I dove, far. With each stroke through the water I could feel my lungs freeze up, causing me to quickly surface. I was halfway across when I realized that the creatures in this lake were probably ten times worse than the birds I'd find on the island. I nervously took a look back at the island, that I now couldn't see due to the lack of light. There was something eerie about swimming in completely pitch black water, on a completely pitch black night. The only reason I could find any direction was the slight flicker of light coming from Hagrid's hut. I knew that once I got back on the grounds I'd either have to show up at Hagrid's door step naked, which I wasn't really comfortable with, or I'd have to go through the dark halls in the castle again. To avoid potential awkwardness, I decided sneaking through the castle would be better, everyone was supposed to be in bed anyways. I was getting used to the water temperature, but not the occasional splash in the distance I'd hear, or swipe of something along my legs. The doggy paddle was ineffective and slow, so I began to swim the fastest way that I could, underwater, coming up for air only when it was completely essential. On more than one occasion I could have sworn I saw a Grindylow, but I'd swam past it so quickly that I couldn't be sure. Finally, I reached the shore, breathing in heavy gasps of air. I flopped down in the sand and let myself enjoy oxygen, but when I started to hear funny noises I got right up, running as fast as I could through the forest, only calming down at the sight of Hagrid's hut, just seeing it was enough to relax my pulse. I started walking towards the castle at a leisure, but quick pace. I knew the door would be locked, they always were, but there was a path, just beyond the Whomping Willow that I knew would be opened, the whereabouts of that path were only known by myself and Dumbledore, who once discovered me sneaking in through it on a night that I'd snuck off to Hagrid's.

I stumbled slowly along the path, spreading my arms wide so I could feel my way along the cool walls. There were slow drops of water in the distance, that I knew to come from a water pipe I'd discovered on my second adventure along this cool dark hall. Before I knew it I felt cold metal hit my right hand as I found the ladder that led up to the corridor just beyond my own. I climbed up quickly, pushing the picture frame forward, and dropping down onto the soft velvet of the carpet. I could tell the man in the picture was suspicious, but I ignored that as I made my way through the hall. I stayed along the wall as I stared out into the darkness. Just as I thought I was at the entrance to our quarters, I ran into something hard. I fell to my feet with a small sense of déjà vu. I was about to assume it was simply a statue, until it spoke up.

"Watch it!" Draco's voice boomed.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled.

"Lumos." He said, illuminating his wand, which he stuck directly in my face, just as he had the other night. "What are you doing here? Again?" He snapped, his eyebrows up high, he moved his wand down a little so I could see, but before I could say any thing he whispered, "Why are you naked?" His tone, as well as his face seemed very confused, but the longer it took me to respond, the quicker it took him to start enjoying what he was seeing.

"I should ask you the same thing," I spat at him, trying to push away his wand with my hand, but he was too quick. "With out the naked part.." I trailed off. His face made it seem as though he hadn't heard a word I said.

"Stop that!" I yelled at him, covering as much of my body with my hands as I could.

"Toby, why are you naked." He repeated.

"I-I was sleep walking." I stumbled.

"You're lying," He said sternly. "And why are you wet?" He asked, running his wand through my damp hair. All I wanted to do was scream, all these questions wouldn't need to be asked if he hadn't left me on that island. All of the answers to his questions were right inside of him, but he had no idea.

"No, I'm not. What else would someone be doing walking around at night, with no light, or clothes. Nobody in their right mind would do that, unless they were sleepwalking." I defended.

"Uhu," He said skeptically. I thought he was going to leave me, like I so wish he would, but instead he stepped closer to me. I knew where he was going with this.

"Oh no! Don't go thinking you can have a repeat of the other night. That was completely out of line, and you caught me off guard." I snapped.

"It wouldn't be a repeat, this time you know what's coming." He spoke softly, trying to make me fold beneath him.

"No, nothing will be coming if it goes the way that I please."

"C'mon Toby." He whispered into my ear. "You know you enjoyed it, don't even try denying that." I was so ready to defend myself, so ready to keep my walls up, to deny Draco Malfoy with every part of my being, but while my head said no, my body said yes, and I was tired of doing what my head told me to. He came in slowly, this time moving his lips slowly up and down my neck, holding his arm tightly around my waist. I dug my right hand into his hair and let my left hand hold tightly to his neck. With each slow kiss up my neck, I could feel my body get more and more excited. When he got to my lips, he was gentle at first, the way he had been with my neck, but as I responded in a more aggressive manner he got excited, digging his tongue into my mouth, we kissed hard and fast until he started back down my neck. I quietly moaned, as his tongue his a sore spot on my neck. Surprisingly, his hands didn't wander anywhere other than around my waist. I was butt naked, making out with Draco, and he wasn't trying for anything else?

"Can you put some clothes on me." I said cutting off his slow kisses on my neck. His mouth stayed pressed against my neck.

"Seriously?" He mumbled underneath my skin. I nodded. He mumbled inaudibly as a pair of dark heels appeared on my feet, short Daisy Duke's appeared on my legs, along with a tight tank top, that crept up, revealing a little bit of my stomach.

"Interesting choice of attire, I was thinking more along the lines of a pair of pajama pants and a baggy shirt." I mumbled.

"That's not where my head is at right now," He said, pulling his mouth away from my neck, boring his light green eyes into mine. I couldn't help but giggle at this statement, when I soon realized his bulge was pushing up against my inner thigh. I couldn't decide if I should run at that point, or keep going. So I did, what I normally wouldn't do, I continued, throwing myself against him. His eyes grew wild as I ran my hands through his soft blonde hair. He let out a deep sigh as I pushed myself up against his now even harder bulge. We kissed harder and faster, grinding up against each other. His excitement grew as I bit his lip playfully. He pushed himself harder against me, dry humping me against the wall. His hand slid under the back of my pants, I allowed him only that. He cuffed my ass in his hand, I moaned when he squeezed. That was the moment I realized what I was doing, that was the moment I realized what the power of desire has over people. That was the moment I realized Draco Malfoy had way to much control over me. I lightly pushed him off of me, kissed his cheek, and disappeared into the darkness of my quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter! R&R:))**

* * *

><p>"The nerve." I snapped at Draco as he walked towards me, with Wilcox hopping along behind him. His smirk grew devilish as he came closer, he was obviously pleased with himself. I had Fred and George put me into my Flynn disguise earlier that morning, because I knew I'd have to get the Jarvey from Draco.<p>

"If I remember correctly, you were the one being rude." He said, a successful smile still displayed across his face.

"You had no right to leave me out on that island!" I screamed at him. "As if you hadn't been more nasty to me! Mudblood ring a bell to you?" I snapped as Wilcox started to rub against my legs like a cat, strange behavior for the Jarvey.

"You're right," He sighed with insincerity. I fumed at him a bit more, took Wilcox, and continued to walk to Hagrid's hut.

"And where do you think you're going? Partners, remember?" He yelled after me.

"Not if I can help it!" I yelled past my shoulder. Draco began to stumble behind me.

"What're you going to say to him?" He asked deviously. "I left you stranded on a lake while you left our Jarvey in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch?" I spun around with fury.

"How dare you!" I screamed, stepping towards him in fury. "That is not what happened! You left him at the Pitch!" I snapped.

"We both did, either way, it will deduct points from our grade." He said matter-of-factly.

"You knew what you were doing.." I started. "the whole time, you knew you were going to leave me on that island, you knew that you'd be able to hold this over my head." My voice was quiet, but I knew he'd heard. I turned around, how had Draco Malfoy tricked me?

"Flynn," His voice was soft.

"What," I snapped turning back towards him.

"I did not plan that, you just made me mad." He said calmly.

"Whatever Draco, I'm still going to see Hagrid, I'd rather have a bad grade than continue to be partners with you."

"Fine, the less time I have to spend with a filthy Mudblood like yourself, the better." He stalked off towards the castle. I sighed and dropped to my knees, petting Wilcox, as he screamed insults at me.

I hadn't realized it before, but I was beginning to understand that the Toby side of me yearned for Draco, and the Flynn side of me was all the anger that I couldn't let out as my Toby self. The night before with Draco is one of those things that I continue to fight with myself about. He obviously disregards my feelings, and is nasty to anyone who isn't pureblood. How is it that I can have these late night hook-ups with this boy who is everything that I don't like. Sure, maybe there is something different about Draco, maybe he isn't exactly the mirror image of his parents, like he likes to portray. But he's still there, he still has that evil within him that is continuously brewing, it shows with his actions and the way he treats anyone but his fellow Slytherins. What confuses me the most is the part of Draco that kisses me at night, and the part that opens up to a "mud blood" on an island. There's something within him that could be good, but he's too shadowed by the pressure to be like his parents, the pressure to be evil, that stops him from really showing the good that I think is there, somewhere.

Tonight, I was going to do some exploring in a passageway that I'd forgotten about long ago. But first, I had to fill in my fellow Gingers. Of course, I couldn't tell Fred and George everything, they were on their own boat about Malfoy, they hated him with all of their being, so all I needed to do was tell them that we needed to do a little spying on a boy who they hated, should be easy enough. The first thing I have to do get in touch with them, which will be difficult because they are currently in Defense Against the Dark Arts. As I made my way towards the castle I began to think of what passageway I could use to send out a signal to the twins without the new teacher noticing.

First, I needed to bring Wilcox to our quarters. When I rounded the corner of the corridor, I walked swiftly into the wall, unnoticed by the Slytherins who were walking towards their common room. I was surprised to find my mother huddled over the kitchen table reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. Her eyebrows were set into a firm line, her glasses tipped to the bottom of her nose.

"Mum? Don't you have class?" I interrupted her reading, putting Wilcox down to run about.

"Oh! Honey!" She said turning towards me. "Is it Flynn today?" She asked stroking a piece of my red hair. I nodded. "Oh, I'm just on a break, class doesn't start for another ten minutes, I thought I'd come see what was up at the homestead, but you and your father both weren't here."

"Oh," I nodded. "Hey, what're you reading?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows at me and looked down at the paper.

"Oh! There's this article on the new DA teacher, I don't know if I like the sound of it." She mumbled. "Of course, I've met her a few times, and she just gives me this bad feeling. You saw her didn't you? At the beginning of the year feast." She said. I'd forgotten all about the beginning of the year feast, I had seen the new teacher, Umbridge was her name. She had this fake sincerity to her voice that gave me goose bumps, I'd heard Harry talking about how she worked at the ministry, which seemed odd, nobody at the ministry had a place at Hogwarts, it just caused trouble with Fudge's constant denial of the fact that Voldemort was back.

"Oh yeah, I remember her." I nodded to my mother. "Mum, does she know about..me? I mean all the teachers do, but she's new so I wasn't sure.."

"No, no, no. Dumbledore thought it best that we keep that a secret from Professor Umbridge, he's not sure that the ministry will like the idea of our situation." She said in a motherly tone.

"Good, I have to go find the Twins, I'll see you tonight? Oh, and Wilcox is going to be around here, so you might want to set a couple of boundary spells." She nodded, and kissed my forehead. I turned on my heel and disappeared back through the wall the way I'd come.

When I got to the picture frame at the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, I knew this was going to be tricky. I pushed it open a little bit, revealing a thing line of the classroom, but I could definitely see Fred and George in the back corner of the classroom, which would make this even harder. I couldn't see Umbridge, but I could hear her soft demeaning tone as she instructed the kids.

"We're not going to use magic?" I heard Ron say. I quickly tuned my ear to this conversation, not using magic in DA?

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk-free way." Umbridge explained.

"Wh-what use is that? I've we're going to be attacked it wont be risk-free." Harry said.

"Students will raise their hand when they speak in my class." Umbridge snapped at him, her disdain for Harry was obvious, and he was making a very good point. They continued to argue, Umbridge denied the existence of Voldemort when Harry argued the need for defense against him. It was an ugly fight, Umbridge had no basis to believe that Voldemort wasn't at large again, he had obviously killed Cedric, otherwise, how did Cedric die? Eventually she gave Harry a detention to shut him up, her ignorance infuriated me. At that point I'd pushed the picture frame a little further so that I could see Harry and Umbridge, just as I was about to pull it closed, to a less obvious position, I lost my footing, resulting in me falling through the picture frame and onto a pile of books that were situated below it. Everyone in the classes heads turned as I stumbled across the floor. Fred and Geroge's faces were shocked, both of their mouths forming a large "O."

"Wha-What is this?" Umbridge's soft voice said. I blushed, too embarrassed to even look up.

"I-I was ju-" I started.

"Flynn!" The twins interrupted me in unison.

"Flynn?" Umbridge chirped. "I believe you will be joining Mr. Potter and I in detention."

"But I-I-" I started to say.

"You what?" Umbridge snapped. "Speak up!"

"I just, I wondered what this class was like, I was hoping to take it.." I said trying anything to get out of this.

"Then I suggest you do as the other kids do and fix it into your schedule with administrations." She snapped.

"Right, I should probably do that." I agreed.

"Where is it that you've come from Ms.-"

"Byrne."

"Byrne, yes." She agreed.

"Well, I was j-" I started, but once again was cut off by the twins.

"She came from the Gryffindor common room! That passageway leads straight to it!" The defended.

"Would you like to join her in detention?" Umbridge asked the two.

"Flynn did not mean to interrupt your class Professor, she was merely curious." They said, still defending me, even though they were at risk themselves.

"She still has detention boys, she won't be getting out of this one." She snapped at them. "Now, if you would please excuse yourself from my classroom, I must continue my lesson."

"When do you want me to come for de-"

"Eight o'clock!" She yelled. I quickly scampered out of her room, defeated. How was I supposed to do my investigating on Malfoy if I was stuck in detention with Umbridge. I waited outside the classroom for the twins, I don't know why I didn't just do that in the first place.

Fred and George walked out of the classroom with smirks wide across their faces. They turned to me with that same look.

"Flynn, Flynn, Flynn." They said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said waving them off.

"Umbridge is a real evil one Flynn, that was not one of your brightest ideas." George said.

"I know." I sighed.

"Joining me in detention?" Harry asked as he walked out of the classroom towards us.

"I suppose so."

"Well, at least we're not alone, although I really would like to-" He started, but Umbridge was just coming out of the room. We all quickly parted ways, Harry continuing on with Hermione and Ron, while Fred, George and I made our way towards Headquarters.

When we got to Headquarters we each plopped down in our usual seating. Fred and George on the little beaten down couch that we had, and I on my usually big comfy chair. Just as I was going to start explaining why I was at their classroom in the first place, Fred shot up, going over to the corner of the room and retrieving two large trunks that said Weasley on the top.

"What's this?" I asked.

"We finally made some finished products!" George exclaimed opening up the trunks as Fred put them down.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" The shouted in unison.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Puking Pastilles? Portable Swamp? Nosebleed Nougat? Headless Hat? Do they all work?"

"Oh yeah! Tested them on ourselves." The smiled confidently. I smirked at them.

"You've really out done yourselves this time." I chuckled.

"Of course we must give credit where credit is due." The smirked at me pointing to the Puking Pastilles. "Those were all you." They smiled.

"No way!" I exclaimed. They both smiled as they began packing the Skiving Snackboxes away.

"We're going to start selling them to the students as ways to get out of class. We figure nobody will want to be in Umbridge's class, especially since she wont let us use magic." George said.

"Clever." I smiled.

"Now what is it that was so important that you needed to tell us?" Fred asked.

"I want to spy on Draco Malfoy."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter took me all day to write, so I really hope you guys enjoy it:)**

* * *

><p>When I arrived at detention with Harry, Umbridge was waiting patiently for us at her desk, humming along to what sounded like a children's tune. Harry's face was already set into his frustrated but controlled face. I, on the other hand was simply curious as to what detention would be like with Umbridge.<p>

"Ah!" She howled as we walked into her office. "Good evening children, I'm going to have you do some lines for me today." She greeted, pulling the chairs out for us. Harry and I exchanged glances as if this punishment was childish. As we sat down I noticed we didn't have any ink for our quills.

"We haven't got any ink." Harry said, holding up his quill.

"You won't be needing any ink Mr. Potter." She snapped. "Now, I'd like you both to write 'I must not tell lies." The look on Harry and I's faces were much the same as we stared back at Umbridge.

"How many times?" I asked.

"I'd say, as many times as it takes to sink in." She smiled. Harry and I both started writing with our inkless quills, that seemed to have some sort of red ink already inside of them as we began to write. I wrote in my usual, strung together, messy cursive. Harry inhaled sharply as he began to finish another line. I looked over at him crookedly until I began to feel a carving sensation on the back of my left hand. I winced as my hand grew red, and eventually wrote out, in my same script "I must not tell lies."

"Something a matter?" Umbridge asked us with a bright smile clear on her face. Harry and I exchanged glances once again.

"No, nothing. " We said together.

"That's what I thought," Umbridge muttered. "Because deep down you know you should be punished." She jeered at us.

"Excuse me Professor," I coughed. Umbridge turned her attention towards me. "May I ask what it is that you believe I lied about?"

"About that passageway leading to Gryffindor common room!" She snapped at me.

"I never said that." I told her calmly.

"I believe you did Ms. Byrne." She smiled, I could have elaborated further, told her that technically it was the twins who'd said that, but I knew that would just bring them into Umbridge's office, to deal with the pain that Harry and I were going through.

* * *

><p>"We can't give Umbridge the satisfaction." I said to Harry as we made our way towards the Great Hall.<p>

"Agreed, tell nobody." He nodded. I nodded back, making our pact official. We sat down at the Gryffindor table, me next to Fred and George, while Harry sat across the table, next to Hermione.

"How was detention?" Hermione asked. Harry and I exchanged nervous glances as he told her about the lines that we had to write. She seemed uninterested, however frustrated with the fact that Umbridge was so brainwashed by Fudge.

"Hermione, where did this book come from?" Ron asked, picking up the familiar copy of Masters of Death that I'd lent her earlier that week.

"Oh! A Hufflepuff girl named Aife let me borrow it last week, she said it would be really helpful with my ancient runes report." Hermione said.

"This doesn't look like any old book you'd find in the library," Ron said creasing his eyebrows.

"I suppose not, it did seem to have some sort of darkness to it." Hermione agreed. "Anyways, she's supposed to be meeting me here any minute to pick it up." I shot up quickly, as she reminded me of my Hufflepuff duties. I got up from the table, yelling an excuse at everyone as I yanked George from his seat.

"I need you to change me into Aife!" I declared as we turned about the corner. George said nothing, merely grinned and said a silly incantation. I smiled at him, walked into the Great Hall, and went to retrieve my book. When I got up to the Gryffindor table Hermione smiled in greeting.

"Aife! Here's your book. Thank you so much for letting me borrow it, it was a huge help." She smiled.

"You're welcome, it was no problem really." I replied, accepting the book from her open hands. I stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds, not sure what to say.

"Would you like to join us?" Harry attempting to make things less awkward.

"Well I-" I began.

"Aife, right?" George asked, coming back from where he'd changed me. "Join us." He said with a devious smile.

"I suppose I could.." I mumbled taking a seat where the Flynn version of myself had been.

"There's something very familiar about you Aife, do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked me. I shook my head. "Huh." He said as he stared off in thought. Ron was eating away at his dinner.

"Where did Flynn say she was going?" Hermione asked George, I looked down at my lap.

"Something about taking care of her Jarvey." George said quickly.

"I feel so bad for her, she's partners with Malfoy." Ron said in disgust.

"Left her in the middle of the lake the other day, on one of the islands." Fred piped up. I sent a sharp elbow into the middle of his side, wondering how he'd explain the fact that I had no wand on me to summon a broom.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Well couldn't she just summon herself a broom?" Hermione asked the question I'd thought the twins would have a trouble explaining.

"She has this bad habit of not carrying her wand on her at all times." George snickered, flashing me a look.

"She should probably work on that." Ron said, stuffing a chicken wing into his mouth.

"So how'd she get back?" Harry asked as Ginny arrived, taking a seat next to him, he smiled at her in welcome.

"Swam." Fred answered. Hermione's mouth dropped, Ron spit out some of his chicken, Harry just looked shocked, all of these reactions seemed a little extreme to me.

"She could have been killed!" Harry exclaimed.

"Does she have any idea what creatures are in that lake? Grinylow's are little, but probably some of the most dangerous water demons you'll come across." Hermione spat.

"Flynn's a fair swimmer." George said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hello! I'm Ginny!" Ginny cut in, waving at me.

"Aife." I smiled, waving back. "I should probably get going." I said to everyone giving Fred and George the 'Headquarters in 10' look. They all smiled and waved goodbye as I made my way out of the Great Hall.

"Toby!" A voice yelled after me, I turned at the strange sound of my real name only to be greeted by Draco Malfoy. I cursed under my breath, I needed to make my Hufflepuff outfit look less like the real me.

"Funny seeing you in the daylight." I taunted turning towards him.

"Even better looking than you thought, right?" He said, giving me a cocky grin.

"or worse." I teased, his grin didn't disappear, he'd been expecting a comment like that.

"I think we should seriously consider this." He told me matter-of-factly, leaning up against a wall. His hands were hanging loosely in his pockets, like they always were.

"Consider what, exactly?" I asked, staring at him crookedly.

"Us, this." He told me, waving his hand between the two of us.

"Us?" I as incredulously. "This? There is no us, or this for that matter."

"Listen, I enjoy a chase just as much as the next guy, but you didn't make me chase from the beginning, therefore I find that you have no right to pull this 'I have no interest in you' act." He smiled at me.

"I have every right, not to mention the only thing you know about me is the inside of my mouth." I snapped.

"Yes, and if the rest of you is as lovely as that is, then I'd say that we have nothing to worry about." He defended. Draco's an arrogant prick, but I have to give him credit, he's clever.

"What makes you think I feel the same way about you?" I wondered aloud.

"You wouldn't have responded the way you did, nor would you have accepted my second advances if you thought otherwise." He smiled.

"It's quite clear that the rest of you isn't as lovely as the inside of your mouth." I told him.

"You don't know anything about me." He snapped, his mood changing quickly.

"My point exactly."

"So then let's change that." He sneered under gritted teeth.

"Why go after someone who's unwilling? I really don't understand the appeal when you could easily get Pansy Parkinson to drop her trousers for you with a simple look." I smiled at him, the upper hand coming quickly towards me.

"Being too willing is unattractive."

"I'm not wasting my time with you anymore Draco." I said as I noticed Fred and George coming out of the Great Hall. "I don't want you to have to prove yourself to me, that's just pathetic. If I ever become interested in you, it will come in my own time." I told him as I walked away, coming into step with the twins.

"Associating with the Dark Side now?" Fred asked jokingly.

"You have no idea." I said as we walked consistently towards Headquarters.

As soon as we got to Headquarters I immediately filled them in on my young Death Eater theory, and told them that I wanted to spy on him, see if I was right. We immediately set off towards the skinny passageway that led towards different parts of the Slytherin common room. When we came towards our usual three-way fork I went for the left tunnel, Fred took middle, and George took right, we agreed to meet back at headquarters by 10 at the latest.

At first the common room view that I had was empty, everybody was still at dinner. But I knew that soon enough people would be arriving, full from the feast. The majority of the Slytherin house all crowded into the common room at the same time, some hovered around, while others went straight to bed. I found Blaise chatting suspiciously around the fireplace with Goyle. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an Extendable Ear that George had slipped into my pocket. I tossed it out of the corner rip in the picture, landing impressively at their feet.

"She's setting up an Inquisitorial Squad, Malfoy wants us to join," Blaise was saying.

"What does that mean?" Goyle asked.

"It means we get to do whatever we want, I think Malfoy's hoping to take Potter down." Blaise told him.

"What are you two muttering about?" Malfoy's voice rang into the Extendable Ear.

"I was just telling Goyle about your Inquisitorial Squad plans." Blaise muttered, straightening up.

"Where were you?" Goyle asked Malfoy.

"Remember that girl I told you about?" Malfoy whispered, my ears quickly straightened up, I'd just been talking to Malfoy, there was no doubt in my mind he was talking about me. Blaise and Goyle both nodded for him to go on. "she's hiding something. I mean, who walks around the castle at night, naked and wet?" He asked with a heavy sigh.

"A slut." Blaise smirked, winking at Goyle who burst out laughing. I clenched my fists in anger.

"She's not a slut." Draco snapped at them. They both immediately stopped chuckling.

"M-maybe she went for a late night skinny dip." Blaise suggested. At first Draco looked like he was going to immediately deny that, then his face went white and he stormed out of the Slyterin common room. What could Draco have thought of, as if I'd go skinny dipping. But as I began to consider it, Draco wasn't a stupid kid, he could have connected the dots. But it's not that simple to change appearances, it couldn't have been that easy to figure out. I wasn't going to take the chance, so I ran out of the passageway as quickly as I could.

When I got into the corridor I didn't see Draco, so I went with the first possibly place I thought he might go, Gryffindor common room. I made my way as quickly as possible, the castle had become completely dark at this point, so I ran into a couple of things on my way. Just as I was about to near the portrait I ran into something, again. I heard it let out a swift inhale as I made impact.

"Please tell me your name isn't Draco Malfoy." I muttered. "One time, happens. Two times, that's ironic. But three times? There's gotta b-"

"I know your secret."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just thought I'd thank FannyMathidaMalfoy & LovelessAngelXIII for the reviews, I really appreciate them, and I hope that you are still enjoying the story!**

* * *

><p>The soft breath that hit my ears was not the voice I'd been expecting. My father quickly pulled me to my feet, while silently igniting a light from the tip of his wand.<p>

"Dad!" I yelled at him. "You scared me half to death." My breathing was slowly going back to normal.

"Sorry Tobes, but I've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?"

"I-I was at Headquarters, with the twins. Why the sudden concern?"

"Well, you've been out awfully late the last couple of nights, I was beginning to think you've been sneaking off with some boy."

"No dad, just the twins." I said in a tone that told him he was overreacting.

"Well you did say something about the Malfoy boy."

"That-well-I ran into him the last couple of nights, I haven't been able to see a thing, and the other night the lantern Fred and George gave me went out.." I trailed off.

"Uhu." He nodded. "Well, that better be all, I don't want you associating with the Malfoy boy, he's not of good sorts, always causing trouble in my class."

"Sure thing, dad."

"Ok, well I see your busy. Not too late Tobes." He said, kissing the top of my head and walking back towards our quarters. I let out a deep sigh, leaning against the wall.

"Dad, huh?" A serene voice whispered in my ear. I jumped up in freight at the sound of Draco's voice in my ear. His wand silently lit up.

"So that's your dirty little secret, daughter of the Arithmancy and Astronomy teachers." Draco sneered. "So the rumors are true, they do have a daughter that goes to the school."

"I guess so, but how about we keep it as just that? My dirty little secret." I smiled at him.

"Why? What's so bad about people know-"

"I just don't want people to know, ok?" I snapped.

"Fine." He said, backing off. "Go on a date with me."

"What?"

"I mean, will you go on a date with me?" He whispered, trying to control his demanding side.

"Um, I-"

"Well you said we don't know each other, right?" He asked.

"Well, no bu-"

"So, we'll get to know each other."

"Why!" I screamed out of frustration. "Why Draco! What is so special about me that you won't just leave it! The sight of you pursuing someone is so rare, let alone me. What the hell is it that you want so badly?"

"I believe I've made it quite clear." He said calmly.

"What?"

"I believe I've made it quite clear that it's you I want so badly. I'm not going to chase you Toby, I'm simply asking you out on a date." His response was surprisingly calm. My father had just told me to stay away from this boy, who was I to defy my father?

"Ok." I said, crossing my arms.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Draco's cockiness crept back inside him as he softly touched his lips to mine.

"Why do we even bother pretending?" I whispered, giving into his soft lips. As much as I hated the harsh Draco, I liked him better than the one that was chasing after me. Of course, it's cute when a guy pursues a girl, but seeing him be so weak in pursuing me wasn't something that I enjoyed watching, which is why when he went back to his normal strength, I was a little more willing.

"What do you mean?" He asked, in between kisses. I deepened the kiss in response, rubbing my body fluently against his. His breathing became more harsh as our tongues twirled around each other. I dug my nails into the back of his neck, holding onto him tightly with pleasure. His arms were wrapped so tightly around me that I couldn't have gotten any closer to him with out us both completely stripping ourselves of clothing.

"This, is what I mean." I panted, running my hands up his shirt, exploring his upper body with my fingers. He began kissing my neck gently, I dug my nails into his back in response, letting out a quick breath of pleasure.

"Get ready." He whispered, pulling out his wand. I stiffened, ready for some sort of curse, some sort of pain to splurge through my body. But when he waved his wand it was a slight pain, not the pain that I'd expected, but a pain I'd experienced before, we'd just apparated.

"I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts." I questioned, looking around the corridor that he'd apparated us to. He slowly closed his eyes, as a door appeared on the blank wall in front of us.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. You can't apparate from the castle to the outside, but you can apparate as you please from one part of the castle to the next." He smiled, opening the door for me. I realized that we were in the Room of Requirement, a room that I once wondered if it would work for me, due to my lack of magic. I'd never been able to find it to test my theory out. When I walked inside there were candles everywhere, except the path leading to the bed. Before I stepped any closer, I stopped Draco in his tracks.

"I'm going to make this quite clear, right now." I said sternly. "I will not be having sex with you tonight, Draco Malfoy."

"Tonight," He whispered with a mischievous grin. I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up into him. He carried me to the bed, kissing up and down my neck. I pushed him from my neck and directed his kisses back to my mouth, where they would remain for the rest of the night so he couldn't get any ideas. When I gently bit his lip, I could feel his hard bulge rub up against the inside of my thigh, I'd be lying if I said that my body wasn't reacting in the same way. I quickly stopped in remembrance of the night. Draco looked down at me, confused.

"What time is it?" I spat out, pushing him off of me, and sitting up.

"Nine fifty." He said looking down at his watch.

"Shit!" I yelled. "I promised my friends I'd meet them, given normal circumstances I could probably bail, but this is crucial." Draco pouted at me.

"Now?"

"I'm so so sorry, I swear, you didn't do anything wrong." I smiled at him. "This time." I added for good measure.

"Eight o'clock, tomorrow. I'll pick you up at the huff-" I stopped him.

"My mothers office, I promised her I'd eat dinner with her there."

"Ok, dress nice." He said winking at me as I stepped out off of the bed, and headed towards the door. "Bring a candle!" He yelled just as I was about to leave empty handed. I smirked at him in thanks, and left without another word.

I was very grateful of the fact that he'd told me to grab the candle, it helped significantly. I made my way all the way across the castle at a quick run, hoping to get to headquarters before the twins. I rounded the corner, and stepped behind the statue, that led to the passage. When I got to Headquarters both boys were sitting on the couch, confused by the direction I'd come.

"Why'd you-" Both of them began.

"I followed Malfoy out of the common room, but lost him when I rounded the corner towards the astronomy tower." I lied. "Then I ran into my father who'd been suspicious of me roaming the castle with a boy every night." The twins giggled in unison.

"Did you find anything out from Malfoy before he'd run off?" George asked. I racked my brain, trying to remember the conversation the three boys were having before talking about me.

"Yes! Something about an Inquisitorial Squad?" They both began shaking their heads at my statement.

"What is it?"

"Umbridge." They said in unison.

"Must be gathering young followers to put her new rules into action." Fred said, biting down on an apple, I wondered where he'd gotten that.

"What about you guys, did you find out anything?"

"Just that Pansy Parkinson has her nickers in a bunch for Malfoy, thinks he's pursuing another girl." George said, shaking his head.

"So nothing of real importance." They both nodded.

"Big Quidditch match tomorrow, you coming?" Fred asked.

"I'll try to make it." I smiled, wondering if the time would interfere with my unusual date with the boy that they hated. They smiled at me and said their good-bye's apparently a Quidditch match meant early to bed for the boys.

As I made my way towards our quarters, I began to go over everything that had happened. I was blowing my own mind with the fact that I'd accepted a date invitation from Draco. Not to mention the fact that we literally can not keep our hands off of each other. It is truly disgusting, I'm disgusted with myself. I wondered what it would be like on the days when I changed into Flynn and met him for partner days with the Jarvey. I kept battling with myself, how could I go on a date with him? He left me stranded in the middle of the lake with no way of getting back to the castle. Not to mention his obvious disdain for anything other than pure bloods. My mind was racing, what was getting into me. I was defying my parents, lying to my friends, and allowing a boy who'd been anything but nice to one of my alter ego's take me out on a date. None of it made sense. I walked along the corridors with the candle flickering dimly in my hand. My sanity was slowly slipping away from me. When I walked through our wall it was an easy decision for me to go straight to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up, I thought the previous night was a dream, but as I looked around my bedroom I saw the candle laying on my bedside table, I groaned. It was a lovely Saturday morning, and our quarters smelled like bacon. Dad was sitting at the table reading the daily prophet while mom was cooking away at the stove.<p>

"What's with all the food?" I asked, taking a strip of bacon, while reading over my fathers shoulder.

"What? I can't cook?" She asked, throwing some pancakes on the table.

"Well, there is a huge table of food sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for us to eat it." My father piped in.

"Nonsense, we eat that everyday." My mother said, biting into a piece of bacon. I took a seat next to my father and began to munch on some bacon, avoiding the pancakes, I'd never liked pancakes.

"Never eats the pancakes." My mother mumbled, throwing a batch of eggs onto the table, which I quickly took a spoonful of. I shook my head in disgust at the pancakes while I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"What's on your agenda for today?" My dad asked, setting his paper down.

"I don't know, I might go to the Quidditch match. Maybe Hogmeade at some point, I know Aberforth has been waiting for me to stop by and feed the goats." My father nodded in approval at my plans for the day.

"Your father and I are going to take a trip over to Diagon Alley, we need some new quills. You'll be alright here, right?"

"Do you even need to ask that question?" My father chuckled at my response.

"I suppose your right. Oh! Dumbledore has been wanting to see you, says he hasn't gotten a visit since term started." My mother smiled. He was right, I hadn't seen him in quite sometime. Of course, it was tough when term started, I had classes, he had his duties, and word has it he's been very busy this year, won't even talk to Harry.

"Maybe I should go see him right now." I said, standing up and grabbing a couple pieces of toast. My parents nodded as I headed off to my room, I quickly slipped on the pair of Daisy Duke's Malfoy had given me, along with my gray and black Twisted Tank, and a pair of purple braided wedges. I loved the days when I could simply dress up as myself, and pick out an outfit without having to wear a uniform.

I waved goodbye to my parents as I headed out. The walk towards Dumbledore's office was, as usual on a Saturday, an eventful one. Going through corridors on the weekends was much different from on the weekdays. On weekends people were throwing quaffles around the hallways and planning the days events, usually wearing some combination of colors to support their Quidditch team. When I got to the large bird that stood outside Dumbledor's office, I said the same password I've been saying for years.

"Sherbet Lemon." As the statue began to rotate, lifting me up into a large hallway with book case upon bookcase, I pushed my way through the big wooden door, not bothering to knock, I'd stopped that long ago.

"Wully!" I yelled at Dumbledore, a nickname I'd come up with when I was 11, it deranged from one of his many middle names, Wulfric.

"Tobes," He smiled at me warmly. I quickly took a seat across from him and began to play with the different things that were splayed across his desk. "You've been wandering the halls an awful lot at night." I shrugged in response, there was no use lying to him. He knew everything. I could feel his eyes burning into my skull, but I kept looking at the crystal ball that was currently sliding between my hands.

"Toby." He said my name, knowing I was avoiding his stare. I looked up as if I hadn't been, and smiled at him warmly.

"Yes?"

"Tell me, are you and the Twins, up to something?"

"I don't see why you even bother asking." I smiled.

"I find it to be the polite thing to do," He chuckled.

"We're not getting into any trouble." I defended.

"Yet, just make sure that it stays that way."

"I know. Tell me, Wully, do you think Draco Malfoy is up to something?" His eyebrows raised significantly once I was done asking the question. He didn't answer immediately, taking his time to think, and answer right, it was something I admired most about him since I had the habit of blurting things out as soon as a thought crossed my mind.

"Yes and no, I believe that Draco is at a very confused point in his life right now, he needs to make a decision, one that would change the course of his life significantly."

"Like becoming a Death Eater?" I blurted uncontrollably. He gave me a grim look.

"Best not to concern yourself with these matters, Toby. They really aren't any of your business."

"Not exactly.." I sighed.

"If you continue whatever it is that you and Draco have been doing, I suggest you show him the true you, otherwise, I worry that the reality of someone close lying to him, could set him to the course that would not change his life for the better." He winked at me.

"That's just not fair!" I whined. "He's been raised into lies and deceit, why should I change that?"

"Do not loose yourself Toby, you do not lie," He thought for a second, continuing his statement, "often. And I know that you are not full of deceit. All I'm saying, is trust your instincts, when you're ready."

"Okay," I smiled at his usual vague wisdom.

"Now. I've got a meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister. I hope to see you soon Toby." He smiled, waving good bye to me as I made my way out the door, trying to figure out what he'd meant by 'trust your instincts.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, it's 3 in the morning and I've been working on it since one, amazing how long it takes me to finish one chapter, even a short one. I'd also like to apologize for it's lack of excitement, the next chapter will be better, I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore always stumped me, half the time I had no idea what he was talking about. The other half of the time it was like he was my grandfather. I silently cursed myself after I'd left his office, I'd meant to ask him why he'd been avoiding Harry. Last night, I hadn't taken the time to think about what it was that had occurred to Draco before we ran into each other in the dark corridor. When I saw him, he didn't act as though he knew what my real secret was. As these thoughts continued to play in my mind, I made my way towards the Gryffindor common room, hoping that Fred and George would have something entertaining for me to do.<p>

"Wattlebird." I commanded at the Fat Lady when I arrived at her portrait. She nodded her head and swung open with patient force. I made my way through the little tunnel and into the common room, everybody was in a fit about the Quidditch match, causing me to go unnoticed as I made my way towards the corner of the room, towards the boys. They both raised their eyebrows at me as I got closer, before I could even stop to say anything they shooed me onto the empty balcony and performed their enchantment.

"Lies, Guise, Give her a disguise!" George finished, pointing his want at me.

"I really don't like that last part." I mumbled, George shrugged. "When will this wear off? I really liked how my outfit looked on the real me today."

"Couple hours, it'll be gone by five, at the absolute latest."

"Deletrius." George mumbled. I gave him a questioning look. "Erases the last spell cast, so nobody can discover that I've been using a disguising charm." Fred was fiddling with his sweater when I turned towards him.

"How do I look?"

"Like Flynn." Fred said simply, making me sigh.

"The outfit looks just as good on Flynn as it does on Toby." George said, making up for his brothers lack of knowledge. Fred chuckled at me, swinging an arm around my shoulder as we made our way down the stairs to join the cheering Gryffindors. Fred and George immediately jumped in on bets that were going around between the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game that was being played tomorrow night, where tonight's game was Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. I could see Ron's head somewhere in the middle of it, while Hermione was sitting on one of the chairs in the common room, shaking her head at them. I saw Harry sitting at a table by himself, so I decided to join him.

"Big game today, huh Harry?" He looked up with a grin.

"I suppose so."

"Hey Harry, isn't Cho Chang Ravenclaw's seeker?"

"I think so." Harry mumbled, a small smile coming to his face.

"Don't act like everybody doesn't see it."

"See what?" He asked, oblivious.

"Everyone knows you have the hots for her, you get all tongue tied if she's even around. Not to mention the fact that you practically spit out your pumpkin juice just to smile at her last year." He blushed.

"I did not! Ron made me laugh and I-"

"Harry." I giggled.

"That's not even fair Flynn, I can't be that obvious."

"Don't worry, Cho's kind of delusional." I reassured him. We chuckled together.

"FLYNN! HARRY!" Voices came from the crowd of betting Gryffindors, we both turned to find the faces they belonged to. Ron and George both emerged, their hands filled with coins.

"Time to eat up!" George cheered.

"Gotta fill up for the big game!" Fred yelled from behind them, squeezing his way out of the crowd.

"Remember Harry, Cho's fast, but she lacks the aggression that you have, use that to your advantage." George said, pep talking Harry as we made our way out of the common room.

"How do you even walk in those?" Fred questioned, giving me a slight shove. I barely stumbled, my wedges nearly rolling my ankles. I playfully shoved him back, showing off my balance.

"Hey Flynn! You coming to the game tonight?" Ginny yelled, catching up to her brother and I. I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not, I have to do a bunch of stuff for my Jarvey." I lied, looking down at my feet. Ginny and Fred frowned at me.

"But it's the big game!" He said.

"I know, I know. But Gryffindor-Slytherin will be even bigger, I promise I won't miss that for the world!"

"You bet it will be even bigger, Harry'll put Malfoy right in his place!" Fred cheered. The enthusiasm he had for the game was uplifting, it made me upset that I couldn't ride a broom.

"Have you ever considered playing Quidditch?" Ginny asked me as we entered the Great Hall.

"Nah."

"Too bad, I'd say you'd be a fair chaser." She smiled at me.

"She would be Gin, she would be." Fred smiled in agreement. We all took a seat at the Gryffindor table, each Weasley boy quickly scooped themselves a load of hash browns, while Harry and Ginny went straight for the ham sandwiches.

"'Oger 'avies 'as had 'is eye on 'ho all 'ear 'arry." Ron mumbled, with food in his mouth.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione glared at him.

"What was that Ron?" Harry asked.

"Roger Davies has had his eye on Cho all year, he's captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, I'm sure Fred and George would be more than happy to take care of him for you." Ron repeated. Harry shook his head, blushed, and ignored Ron's statement all together.

"Byrne!" My fake last name was called out from behind me. I turned around to be greeted by Malfoy, holding up a struggling Wilcox by one of his legs.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly as he rounded my table.

"It's your turn with Wilcox," He demanded, dropping the Jarvey at my feet.

"Ok, but watch it. I'm sure that," I motioned towards the Jarvey. "Won't help our grade either." He shrugged at me, turned on his heel, and swiftly went back to his table. I sighed, looking down at the aggravated Wilcox.

"Bastard!" It shouted at Draco, I giggled and turned back towards everyone, each of them gave me sorry stares.

"Stop that." I said, smiling at all of them. "Don't pity me, I can handle him."

"I wouldn't mind handling him for you." Ron mumbled, staring at Draco with pure hatred.

"Oh please, Ronald." Hermione scoffed. He glared at her with fake hurt in his eyes.

"Did you know he made Prefect?" Ginny piped in, I stared at her in shock. That, was something I didn't know.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ron gawked.

"Part of Umbridge's new Inquisitorial Squad too," Fred chimed.

"gives 'im the power to dock points." George added.

"That's not even fair, they'll have the house cup in their laps all year!" Hermione shrieked as everyone nodded in agreement. "Harry, we've got to start recruiting, and soon." Hermione whispered.

"I don't know Hermione-"

"Harry, we're not learning anything in Umbridge's class, you know we have to do this." She whispered at him sharply, at this point I was lost.

"Hermione's right, Harry." Ron agreed, Harry sighed in defeat, and dismissed the subject as Umbridge strolled by, her heels clicking to the ground with each short stride.

"Good morning!" She said in her fake cheerful tone. "Everybody ready for the big match?" Each of us nodded at her, careful not to say anything that would get us in trouble.

"I hate her." Harry mumbled quietly when she passed, we all nodded in agreement.

"Fat! Toad!" Wilcox squeaked at Umbridge, causing her to freeze in stride. I sighed, this wasn't going to be good.

"Miss Byrne?" Umbridge snapped at me. I turned around as Umbridge walked back towards us.

"What did that thing just say?" She question staring at Wilcox.

"I-I didn't hear it, Professor."

"It's funny, it seemed like it said fa-"

"The Jarvey often shouts insults at people whether they are true or false, I apologize for anything Wilcox may have said to you." I rushed out.

"No matter, dete-"

"Professor!" I groaned.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge gawked at me.

"I only mean to say," I recovered. "I can't control anything that he says, Professor."

"No matter, Monday night, eight O'clock. My office." She snapped, turning on her heel. I let out a loud groan, folding my arms onto the table, burying my head into them.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione snapped once Umbridge was completely out of the Great Hall.

"Looks like you'll be joining me again." Harry sighed. I looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Got another detention the other day for having a go at Malfoy, George and I both." George looked at Harry and I, nodding his head.

"George?" I snapped at him.

"Oh, don't go playing mummy on me." He whined. I exchanged glances with Harry, he knew why I was so upset George had gotten a detention.

"Why'd you have a go at Malfoy?" I snapped at the both of them.

"He insulted my parents, and Harry's mother." George said between gritted teeth. I shook my head at them, and looked down at Wilcox, who was slowly nodding off to sleep.

"I better go." I said, pointing at the Jarvey. "Good luck today, I'll be rooting for you." I smiled and waved at each of them, pulling Wilcox along behind me as I walked towards our quarters.

When I got to my room I let Wilcox doze off to sleep on my bed. It was rounding five, which meant my body was coming back to it's original state. Draco had said to dress nice, which could mean anything. I frowned at my closet, trying to decide what I wanted to wear. I ended up picking out a fitted, strapless purple dress, with black lace platform heels, wearing only, my usual gold lock and key necklace for jewelry. I had plenty of time in between getting ready and when Draco would be meeting me at the Astronomy tower, so I pulled a Gryffindor robe over my head and made my way towards my mother office, eager to read through her new Astronomy books.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to post everyone! I had a temporary writers block, but then I slowly began adding onto the chapter with my Ipod, I'm really happy with this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it, because I loved writing it. Also, I'd like to thank Annalis Sutcliff for your review, and I hope that more could find the time to review, more reviews inspires me to get chapters out faster;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was sitting at my mothers desk hunched over the muggle edition of Night Watch by Terence Dickinson when I heard a light knock at the door.<p>

"Where's mummy?" Draco's voice followed the knock.

"Bailed as soon as we finished dinner," I lied, spinning in my chair to face him. I stood up as best I could in the all too high platform heels.

"Well don't you look lovely?" He sneered snaking an arm around my waist as we slowly walked out of the classroom.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." He smiled.

"Where are we off to?" I asked as we rounded the Grand Staircase, the school seemed empty, everyone was down at the Quidditch Pitch.

"I was think-" He started but was cut off by McGonagall's voice ringing over to us from the fifth floor staircase.

"Where are you two off to, Mr. Malfoy….." She paused. "Toby?" I was silent as Draco explained to her that we were on our way to the Quidditch match.

"Shouldn't you be there, Professor?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh yes! I was just there, had to grab something for Katie Bell." She told us, looking down the main level.

"Better hurry!" I exclaimed, knowing that Katie was a key player on the Gryffindor team. She gave us a funny look before hurrying down the hall. Draco directed me back down the stair case, his arm was tight around my waist as I struggled to walk next to him.

"Draco!" I exclaimed, giggling.

"Yes?"

"I can barely walk, would you loosen your grip, please?" He looked down at his arm with little annoyance, allowing me some room to walk.

"at first I thought we should take a trip to Hogsmeade," Draco started continuing his previous statement.

"I'm assuming you lied to Mcgonagall?"

"yes," he smirked as we made our way further down the staircase. "but then I thought, why go to Hogsmeade when you have a Room of Requirement in your own school?" I nodded, seeing his reasoning.

"what is it going to turn into this time?" I asked.

"you'll see," he winked. As we approached the ROR I could see the door forming, it wasn't the same as it had been the previous night, this time it was a sleek black color and instead of barging right in, Draco knocked firmly. A slit in the door slid open, revealing a pair of dark eyes.

"bounty." Draco's voice was firm. The slit closed quickly as soft locks were released on the other side. I glared around the corridor, wondering if anybody was watching us, if we were caught, Umbridge's punishment would be much worse than my previous detention. The door creaked open with a loud clang as Draco led me into the dimly lit room that was bouncing with music and fluorescent colors.

"Ever been to a club?" he yelled over the blaring music. I shook my head staring about at the public, everyone was going crazy. Hair was flipping in every direction, girls were promiscuously grinding up against grubby men whose hands were exploring every curve of the woman's body. I smiled out of entertainment and slight disgust. Draco was staring at my face with an expression I couldn't read when I turned my head towards him.

"I thought the room of requirement only gave you a place, not people!" I shouted. Draco shrugged at me with a grin splayed playfully across his lips.

"care to dance?" he sneered, his lips inches from my ear, I nodded in silence.

At first Draco's arms were tightly wrapped around my waist as we very slowly began to grind, as we picked up on the pace of the music our grinding grew faster, I bent at the hip, quickly learning from the girls dancing around me. Draco's hands were firm on my hips, digging deeper as I pushed myself harder against his groin. I recognized the song from my muggle IPod as Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. As the song got faster so did our pace, I bent up and down stringing my hands through his hair and down his neck, his breath was hot against my ear when I straightened up. When the song changed I turned to face Draco, tired of how impersonal grinding my ass up against him was. Facing him was much better, our eyes held tight as he squeezed me hard against his body, our movements were perfectly in sync. His hands firmly explored my body, squeezing tight against my ass when I ground myself harshly against him. His lips hungrily kissed up and down my neck, beads of sweat were dripping from both of our foreheads. At this point we'd made it to the middle of the dance floor, sweaty girls and boys rubbed against us unnoticed, everyone was too caught up in the music as well as our dancing partners to care.

"thirsty?" I panted into Draco's ear, running my hand through his hair. His eyes held mine for a minute before he grabbed my hand and led me toward the lit up bar, which girls were dancing on top of while they poured drinks into customers glasses.

"butter-" I started to order to the only girl who wad working behind the bar.

"we'll take two ginger ale's." Draco cut me off, he smirked at me as if I was a child, asking to join my parents on an adult night out. The girl behind the bar smirked at Draco as she handed him the two glasses. He handed me my drink and led me to a secluded table in the back of the club. I slid into the bar-like table, enjoying the amount of people that were at the club, I am very rarely surrounded by anybody other than the students and teachers of Hogwarts.

"Ginger ale?" I questioned, staring at the clear bubbling substance.

"I don't know if you've noticed," Draco whispered, looking around the club. "but this is a muggle club." I wish I could say that I'd known that from the start, but I didn't. As I looked around I recognized the lack of wands or decorative magic that was often used at places like this in the magical community.

"Draco Malfoy, surrounded by muggles?" I scoffed. "and you're not even squirming!" Draco let out a low, sarcastic chuckle.

"Their tolerable...like this." He smirked. I shook my head at him.

"Don't tell me you're a blood traitor." I stayed silent at this comment. His eyebrows quickly rose at me. "you are."

"That is a very rude, inaccurate name for people who don't give a fuck where people come from and what they are." I snapped out. His face stayed completely still at my statement.

"ok." I looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"ok?" He nodded at me. This was odd, Draco Malfoy doesn't bite his tongue.

"so, what else should I know about you?" he moved on, making me realize just how little he knew about me.

"If I'm correct, I'd say that I'm the complete opposite of you." I smiled, a low chuckle emerged from Draco's throat.

"I don't mind that." he smiled as I took a sip of my ginger ale, smirking at the taste.

"We'll fight, often." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Are you taking me up on my offer?"

"I'm just weighing my options."

"Oh, do you have other eligible bachelors?" He smirked at the thought of any competition. I smiled deviously, ignoring the question to keep him wondering.

"What about you? Pansy?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"You never answered my question." I smiled, shrugging as he had.

"Explain to me how this works." I said, motioning around the room.

"Well, this room often creates rooms that don't exist." He began, I nodded. "but this room, exists. Tottenham court, right on the strip." he explained.

"But how-"

"do we enter and exit from Hogwarts? We wouldn't be able to go out the front door and end up where all the muggles do, at Tottenham court. We are limited to only this club."

"Impressive." He smiled cockily, which I, unfortunately, find attractive.

"Tell me what it's like to have parents who are also teachers."

"It's nothing special, really. I've grown up in this castle, it's like all the Professors are my parents. I don't even take either of my parents classes." I explained.

"You grew up in the castle? Like you live there?" I'd forgotten I'd been keeping that a secret, first lie down.

"Yep." His face was obviously amazed.

"I can only imagine how terrible it would be to be stuck in this hell hole year round."

"I have a different word for it." His eyebrows raised in question. "usually, I call it home...but I mean hell hole is a new one, never considered it..." he laughed at my sarcasm. "what about you? What's it like having parents w-who are...death eaters?" once again, Draco's expression was surprisingly unemotional.

"For your information," he started, here it came, the anger I'd been waiting for. "my mother isn't a death eater." He said, surprising me with this response.

"Oh." I smiled, "who's next in line?"

"You know." He smiled at me, "me, if I choose."

"If you choose? Correct me if I'm wrong, but last I heard, you don't have much of a choice when it comes to Voldemort." I gulped, I knew saying his name would trigger something within Draco. His nostrils flared slightly, but before he could answer, he calmed himself down.

"yeah, you're right." he dismissed the subject, but I knew that wouldn't be the last time we'd talk about it.

"Favorite color." I blurted, he looked at me with an amused expression.

"Silver." He answered easily, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Blue."

"Favorite food."

"Thai, although I've only had it a few times."

He answered quickly catching onto the game, "chicken."

"Pets?"

"Owl."

"Hamster," I smiled at his surprised expression.

"I thought you could on-"

"There are exceptions for me." I grinned, he rolled his eyes.

"Want to go dance?" He asked, noticing I'd finished my Ginger ale. I nodded as he led me back onto the dance floor.

We danced to many fast pace songs, going back and forth between facing each other and my ass rubbing against his groin. Out of nowhere he would shout a category at me, as I'd tell him my favorite and he'd tell me his in return. So far I found out that he hates cats, his favorite song is Do The Hippogriff by The Weird Sisters, he loves muggle theme parks, hates the ocean, has a secret love for American rap, Blaise is his best friend, he's not a virgin, has extreme disdain for Millicent Bulstrode, loves scary movies, is creeped out by any and all goblins, and my favorite, sleeps with a dragon stuffed animal named Parker.

"Stop laughing." He said through clenched teeth after he'd told me about Parker, but I kept laughing. "seriously." he hissed as my giggles continued. I slowly stopped laughing as his lips softly pressed against mine. The kiss was tender, I might even go as far as saying it was romantic. He smiled into me as I kissed back. His hands slowly explored my body as the song that was playing began to end. We paused, only slightly swaying as the next song began to slowly start, everyone around us began to face each other, making me realize this was a slow song. Many single people began to rush towards the bar, not wanting to be caught up in the gushy love song. Draco placed his hand across my stomach, spinning me around. He placed his hands respectively on my hips as I intertwined my hands around the back of his neck. His deep green-gray eyes stared into my dark brown ones.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly. It took him a minute to respond, I could tell he was thinking hard before he said anything.

"I'm thinking," He started. "that you're everything I never wanted." He grinned, I just stared at him, not sure if I was supposed to be insulted. I opened my mouth to say something, but his finger was quick against my lips, shushing me. "but I'm okay with that."

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I can't say that I ever expected to be doing….this." I gestured around us, "with you." His smirk widened as he quickly pecked me on the lips.

"Unpredictable." He whispered leaning his forehead up against mine.

"To say the least." I smiled up at him, pulling away from his forehead, resting my head against his shoulder. The song slowly subsided as we both pulled away smiling at one another.

"We should probably-"

"go." He finished for me with a smile, I nodded in agreement.

Before we left Draco ordered both of us a bottle of water for our way back, when we went to leave the club Draco curtly nodded at the bouncer as he led me into the Hogwarts corridor. As we made our way through the castle he asked me more about my family, where were my grandparents, were they pure bloods too? Do I ever leave the castle? All questions I'd heard when I'd had to explain my life to the twins.

"Draco." I stopped walking nearing my mothers office, looking at him seriously. He immediately caught onto my tone and looked at me with serious curiosity. "I was wondering if maybe I could sleep with…..Parker sometime." I smirked, as giggles poured from my body. He gave me a sideways grin before slightly shoving me to the side, which just caused me to erupt into more laughter. When we arrived at the office I was still laughing, and at that point Draco had slightly begun to chuckle with me.

"Why can't I drop you off at your quarters where you and your parents are staying?" He asked as his laughing stopped.

"That, is one secret, that I will hold with me, until the time is right." I smiled up at him. "Now, I better-" He cut me off by pulling me into him, his lips crashing down on mine with hot passion. I kissed him back, holding a hand on the side of his face as my other hand knotted around his hair. Our tongues twisted together gracefully before I slowly pulled away. He smiled, our faces still only inches apart.

"Good night Draco," I sighed, disappearing into my mothers office.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I wasn't quite sure what to write for this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm loving the reviews, keep it up. Thank you to ashba7 that review was literally so so so sweet, I love hearing that you think it's different from all the other fics you've been reading, I try my hardest to make Toby's story unique! & I'll try my hardest to never stop writing, thank you so much:) Keep up the reviews, they're great motivation! enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I slept in until ten, yawning happily as I got up, pleased with how late the hour was. I rubbed my fists against my eyes, causing the make up I'd had on the previous night to smudge even more around my eyes. I walked into my bathroom, fishing out a washcloth and soaking it with soap and water, to wash the make up off. I walked into the living room as I dabbed at the last bits of make up remaining on my neck. My dad was sitting on the couch reading a book with his glasses perched at the tip of his nose, his eyes only moved slightly to look at me when I walked into the room.<p>

"Someone had a late night." He stated, turning his eyes back to the book. I simply shrugged in answer. "what'd you do?"

"Well I-I went to the Quidditch Match, of course." I stuttered.

"Your mother and I didn't teach you to lie." He spat, still reading his book.

"What?"

"Minerva told me she saw you and that Malfoy boy traipsing around the castle last night."

"I did not traipse." I pushed out, avoiding the rest of his statement.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." He snapped, finally setting his book down on the coffee table.

"Dad," I started, "if there's one thing that you promised me about living in this school my entire life, it was that you'd allow me to make my own decisions within the walls." He pushed his classes back to the bridge of his nose to contemplate what I'd said. Before he could even say anything, I knew what he was going to say, one thing about my dad and I is, I know every look he has and every lie he states.

"Fair enough." He said, as I lipped the words with my own mouth.

"You'll meet him soon dad." I leveled.

"Toby, did you-"

"Tell him? No, dad. But the other night when I ran into you in the corridor he'd heard everything we'd said, he knows that you and mum are my parents, nothing else." I explained, he nodded, pulling his glasses back down his nose and picking his place back up in the book. One thing about my dad was that he'd try to sound like a responsible parent who has control over his child, but in reality he doesn't, most of our conversations ended the same way, although the subject usually didn't consist of any boys other than the twins. In reality, the only way I got away with the things that I do, are because he trusts me. He makes it seem like he lets me do whatever I want, but he only allows things because he trusts me.

"Where is mum?" I asked before he could fully divulge into his book.

"Dumbledore." Dad stated, taking a sip of whatever liquid he was currently obsessing over. I nodded as I went back into my room to change into my outfit for the day, planning it to fit me, as well as the Finn version of myself, because I'd probably see the boys at some point today. I grabbed a cup of coffee on my way out of our quarters, mumbling a quick goodbye to my father.

I made my way leisurely towards Hagrid's hut, smiling and waving at professors as I went. I needed to change into Finn today so I could trade Wilcox off with Draco. The date was very surprising to me, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it. Draco surprised me, I thought I'd known him from all my creepy stalking within the Hogwarts walls, but last night I'd learned more about him than I had all the years of peeking through the portrait. He was obviously obligated to serve under the Dark Lord, that much was clear. If I wanted to get anymore of that out of him I knew I was going to have to pry.

"Aife!" A voice called from behind me. "Hey Aife!" It called again as I realized they were calling to me, I swiftly turned around to face Harry Potter. I frowned at the fact that he'd recognized me, I obviously needed to make my disguises much more unrecognizable.

"Oh, hey Harry." I smiled turning to face him.

"Hi, are you off to Hagrids?" He asked, it was quite obvious, I was already halfway down the stone path that led to his little hut. I nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." I smiled as we continued to walk towards Hagrid's hut.

"You know, I was looking at that book you let Hermione borrow, and I was wondering, where did you get it?"

"It was a gift." I smiled, he looked at me in slight disappointment.

"Do you mind me asking who gave it to you?"

"Oh no, not at all. It was my Uncle, gave it to me when term started." Harry seemed to ponder this as we stepped up to Hagrid's doorstep. I lightly knocked, seeing as it was polite, and Harry would probably find Hagrid and I's friendship slightly odd, although I do believe Harry has a very similar friendship with him. "Hey Harry, my name is actually-"

"Toby!" Hagrid exclaimed as he opened the door, engulfing me in a large hug, so much for the hidden friendship. Harry gave me an odd look, probably wondering why I'd lied about my name. I smiled up at Hagrid as he let go, only now noticing the bruising around his face.

"Why hello Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed, motioning us into his hut.

"Hagrid, how-when did you get those bruises?" Harry stayed silent, he already knew the answer.

"Dumbledore sent me on some business." He mumbled, grabbing his pot of tea and setting it atop the fire as Harry and I made ourselves comfortable on his large furniture.

"What business?" I pried. Hagrid stole a glance at Harry before answering.

"well you see the thing about it is, is Dumbledore's trying to make some friends, as allies, he fears that there is going to be a large battle, and soon." He explained.

"Battle?" I asked, Hagrid nodded, Harry looked at me with concern.

"Do you believe me?" Harry asked, his teeth slightly clenching. I prosessed what he was asking, he must have meant about Voldemort being back.

"Of course I do." Harry loosened with relief. "Hagrid, who is it that Dumbledore wants to be allies with?"

"Well-the giants."

"Giants! Wicked! And he sent you because you're half giant, right?"

"Well, yes, that's part of the reason. He couldn't really go himself, he was tied up with some other….things."

"Things?" Harry and I asked in unison.

"I can't tell you!" Hagrid exclaimed, worry in his tone. Harry and I exchanged glances, but didn't push the subject.

"So how did you get the bruises? The giants?" Hagrid nodded at me. "But you're like kin to them!" I exclaimed furiously.

"Well it seems that the other side had gotten to them first." He exclaimed grimly. I frowned at the idea of Voldemort having Death Eaters on his side.

"Enough about this," Hagrid chimed. "How have things been Toby? I haven't seen you at all, except in class, I'm really sorry about pairing you up with Malfoy, you know I didn't have a ch-"

"Hagrid!" I exclaimed furiously, catching a look at Harry's confused face.

"But Hagrid, I thought you paired Flynn up with Malfoy." Harry said, as I looked down at my feet.

"Secrets! Why does everybody trust me with their secrets!" Hagrid groaned in apology. "Toby, Harry won't tell anybody, I know it, it's ok." He added, reassuring himself more than me.

"What?" Harry was still obviously confused, I sighed.

"I'm Flynn, Harry." I confessed.

"What? How?"

"The twins give me a Flynn disguise every year so that I don't have to explain to everyone who my parents are." I explained.

"Not to mention, explain that you're a squib." Hagrid added. I stood up quickly in fury, marching over to Hagrid and lightly throwing a punch to his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to tell him that!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hagrid sighed in apology.

"You're a squib?" Harry asked in shock.

"Lay it on me, I've already heard it all, filth, slime, abomination…"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "I would never-you're not any of those!" I smiled at his response.

"Thank you."

"But how-you're in a couple of my classes."

"Do we use active magic, or wands in any of those classes?" I asked him, he thought hard and his answer came out quickly in his face, as he realized that we didn't.

"Wow." He said in shock. I nodded. "But the twins know about this? Wait, who are your parents?"

"Yeah, the twins caught me a couple years back, it's what made us so close. My parents are the Astronomy and Arithmancy teachers." I explained.

"So the rumors are true!" He exclaimed, everything coming together in his mind. I nodded at him.

"But Harry, you can't tell anybody, not even Ron and Hermione."

"Your secret is safe with me." He smiled. With that, the conversation was over, but I knew that Harry and I would probably become a bit closer after this. After a couple of minutes, I explained to them that I had to leave to trade off Wilcox with Draco.

I walked quickly up to my quarters, wondering where I'd find the twins so that they could change me. It was funny how my secrets were all piling out of me within one year. I'd been able to keep everything quiet for four years and now, into five years and everything is slowly coming out, it gave me a bad feeling, like soon everyone would know, including Draco. Maybe Dumbledore was right, maybe I needed to tell Draco. But we'd only been on one date, who was I to know for sure that we wouldn't turn his back on me at the thought of me being a squib, and tell everybody. Both of my parents weren't home when I got back to our quarters to grab Wilcox who was lounging on the couch. I made my way back out to the hallway and decided to start at the Gryffindor common room, the boys were likely to be there. Everyone in the hallways were cheering for the next Quidditch match, people were parading around with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw flags and colors. When I made it to the Gryffindor common room things were extremely quiet. As I stepped into it, I swore I could hear a pin drop. Everyone in the Gryffindor common room was fast asleep. There were people sprawled out on the couches, on the floor, the stairs, and the balcony. I found George at one end of the common room and Fred at the other. George was curled up with Angelina Johnson, both fast asleep. Fred was curled up with some blonde that I recognized from my divination class. Everyone had obviously been up all night in celebration of the big win. I woke both twins up as quietly as I could, trying my hardest not to wake up their sleeping partners. They both woke up groggy, but were able to change me, afterwards they returned to their positions and fell back asleep very quickly.

Draco and I hadn't planned to meet anywhere, I checked the Great Hall first, then Snape's office, he wasn't in either places so Snape told me to check the Slytherin common room, and gave me a note of permission to be in there.

"Pure-Blood." I recited the password to the Slytherin Dungeon to the portrait. It's funny that that's the password, because it seems like one of the most obvious passwords the Slytherin house could have. I made my way into the Slytherin common room to be greeted by two Slytherin girls giving me the death stare, I recognized one of them to be Pansy Parkinson and the other to be Tracey Davis.

"What are you doing in here?" Tracey snapped at me.

"Delivering a present." I smiled mockingly. Pansy and Tracey whispered insults at me as I continued towards what I assumed was Draco's room. When I opened the door I found four beds, only one was occupied by a sleeping Draco, spread wide across the bed, in only his boxers. I took a minute to just stare at his toned pale body before I plopped Wilcox roughly onto his bed. Draco woke up in surprise to the Jarvey staring pointedly down at him. Draco jumped up from the bed, realizing it was the Jarvey as he became more conscious.

"What the hell?" He snapped, his hair was messy atop his head as he stared at me, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do with him." I shrugged.

"How did you get in here?" He asked as I handed him the note. "Ok, well thanks, I guess." I raised my eyebrows at his almost polite tone.

"Someone's being uncharacteristically nice." I said. He gave me a slight grin before he replied.

"Fuck off." He smiled, but I could tell he only half meant it as I turned on my heel, leaving the all too green common room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ashba7, your reviews, their like love. hahhha. Anyways, enjoy the chapter everyone! Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>I decided to go to the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff game with The Twins, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, disguised as Flynn. Each of them cheered for Ravenclaw, being the less talented team, they wanted to play them in the finals, so they could beat them again. I cheered for Hufflepuff, not because they were more talented, but because if I were to be sorted into a house I'd hope it would be either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. We were all wearing Gryffindor scarves and attire, but held flags in support for the team we'd wished to win. In reality, Hermione was indifferent about the winner of the game, although, I suspect she cheered for Ravenclaw because Ron had, although she'd never admit it. Quidditch is probably one of my favorite things to do, or go watch, at Hogwarts. Ever since I could understand words and phrases, my parents had taught me everything there is to know about Quidditch, both of them had been Quidditch stars and captains in their day. My dad had been a chaser for Ravenclaw, where as my mom had been a seeker for Gryffindor. On occasion they'll play in weekly pick-up games with the other Professors, captains of the current Quidditch teams at Hogwarts are invited to play as well.<p>

"Summerby, Harry. You've got to look out for him. He may be a rookie, but he's just as good as Cedric was." George said, pointing out the Hufflepuff seeker. The Twins had stared at me in shock when they found out Harry knew my secret, they also found it funny that Hagrid had been the one to let it slip.

"Flynnius." Fred cooed eyeing me as I intently watched every move of the game. I smiled, but kept my attention to the flying players.

"hmm?"

"I wish you could play." He pouted quietly, careful of Hermione and Ron. I turned my attention towards him, reluctant to pull myself away from the game, I frowned at Fred. His arm was slug lazily across my shoulders, his face directly next to mine, staring over at me with sad eyes.

"Imagine how I feel." He frowned at me again, staring out at the pitch.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I'm still living here." His frown deepened as I spoke these words.

"I never want you gone." He squeezed my shoulders.

"I know, but think about it, I'm surrounded by things I can't do. And after this year, I won't even have the two of you, what am I supposed to do then?" I sighed, pulling my eyes back to the game as a Hufflepuff beater slapped at a bludger.

"You'll have Harry, of course. Besides, stop thinking of what you can't do, and start thinking of what you can. You may not be able to perform the magic Toby, but you sure as hell know more about it than any of the students here, and even some of the professors." I smiled at his compliment, as his eyes traveled over to the Professor's stands.

"You know what Freddie?"

"What?"

"I'd be lost without you." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. He grinned as we both returned our gazes to the game, Fred squeezed my shoulder one last time, a small gesture that reminded me he'd always be there to squeeze me together. I followed the two seekers the best I could when I saw that they were both pursuing the snitch. They both shoved and pushed, but in the end it was all about speed and agility, Ravenclaw had won. I sat in disappointment as my friends went wild with excitement, they knew all of Ravenclaws faults, they'd discovered them the night before, as far as they were concerned, they had the Quidditch cup in the bag.

"What are your plans for tonight, Flynn?" George asked as we walked back to the castle.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, you're welcome to come with us to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer." He offered, I smiled at him.

"Are you going right now?" The twins nodded in unison, Fred coming into the conversation. "lets go." I smiled as we continued toward Hogsmeade.

When we arrived at Hogsmeade there were already multiple people that were obviously on their way to The Three Broomsticks as well. As we passed The Hogs Head I excused myself briefly and told them that I would catch up, I needed to visit an old friend.

As I walked into the bar that I'd spent more than enough time in, I realized it hadn't changed one bit, the old Hog head was still slung against the wall, little cob webs were gathering at the corners, stools were pushed in neatly, and it smelled of slight mildew and a sweet homey scent that I often associated with Aberforth. The little bell had chimed when I walked in, but nobody was at the bar. I pulled out a stool, taking a seat on it as I had so many times in my childhood, swinging my feet back and forth.

"Excuse me! I'd like a butterbeer please!" I shouted to the bar, knowing that eventually Aberforth would realize that someone had actually come in.

"Kids!" Aberforth's voice grumbled back to me. "Come in here and they think it's all a joke, why don't you just go to The Three Broomsticks where all your friends are?" He continued as he came around the corner of the bar, pulling out a glass to fill my butterbeer. I looked at him with an amused smile on my face, always the polite host, he was.

"I'd imagine you'd want some customers, wouldn't you?" I asked him, not letting on that it was me just yet, he knew about my Flynn disguise, but he'd never seen it. He let out a loud sarcastic laugh at my last statement as he slammed the drink down in front of me. "Always such lovely hospitality." I smiled, accepting my drink. He sneered at me, looking into my eyes with complete annoyance.

"and how, may I ask, would you know? I've never seen you in my pub!" He questioned.

"Abe, you really don't recognize me, do you? I suppose not, the goats must be getting hungry…" I trailed off, taking a sip of my drink. He looked down at me in question, processing what I'd said.

"No. Tobes?" He asked, astonished.

"They like to call me Flynn." I smiled.

"So this is the Flynn disguise." He smirked taking in my pale, Irish-like appearance.

"Indeed," I smirked, wiping off foam from my upper lip.

"I've missed yuh, don't have time for the old man anymore?"

"Things have been…..hectic, to say the least." He raised his eyebrow at this.

"How so?"

"Promise you wont tell?" I asked in a little voice, feeling like a typical secret keeping teenager. "Not even my parents Abe."

"I suppose." He sighed, putting his elbows atop the bar.

"Okay." I said diving in, "I feel like my secret is slowly falling apart, Harry Potter now knows my full secret, Draco Malfoy knows half of it, al-"

"Malfoy?" He snapped at me, I flinched at his tone.

"Abe, you don't und-"

"Malfoy, Toby. Malfoy, that's all you need to know about a person to stay away from them. Their family comes from purebred dark wizards, not to mention his aunt Toby, Bellatrix is nasty, whether you're friendly with her nephew or not, she won't hesitate to raise her wand at you. Malfoy's are NOT to be trusted." His voice was firm, as if I hadn't already heard what he'd said before from multiple people before him.

"ABE!" I exclaimed. "I'm not trying to defend Draco, but I think that if I continue to be friends with him, that maybe he'll defy the ways of his family. I know he's already leaning that way Abe, I know it. Sure, he can be brutal with his pure ways, but everyone has faults. I'm just saying, maybe I can change him."

"That's an immature thought." He snapped at me, turning away to wipe up the already spotless bar with a washcloth.

"Abe." I sighed under my breath as the door of the pub chimed open.

"That's enough." Abe whispered as the new customers sat two stools beyond my own.

"What can I get for you?" Abe greeted them, I looked over at the new customers, expecting Abe's usual, I was surprised to see a stark blonde man dressed in all black, his hair running down just beyond his shoulders accompanied by another blonde man, hair cut short, with a rough beard stretching across his chin, they were both dressed in deep black cloaks. Abe's face had gone white when he looked up at the men, his features stiffened immediately.

"Flynn, go take care of the goats." He snapped at me, not moving his eyes from the men.

"But I-"

"GO." He stated firmly. I scooted out of my stool, pushing it in and grabbing a bag of alfalfa that was in the cupboard. I quickly rushed out to feed the goats, throwing the alfalfa at them quickly, then quietly returning back to the bar, hiding around the corner as I listened to the conversation going on in the bar.

"What are you doing in Hogsmeade?" I heard Abe growl at his customers.

"I've come to visit my son." A cool, authoritative voice sounded in response.

"And you think you'll find him in my pub?" Abe laughed rudely.

"Watch your tone." Another gruff voice sounded, no doubt it was the other visitors voice.

"You can see that your son isn't in my pub, you can leave now." Abe snapped at them.

"Draco would never spend his time here, I was just seeing how the old neglected brother was doing. Come Rowle, we're obviously not welcome here." The authoritative voice spat, my mouth gaped open in shock. I'd heard of Lucius Malfoy, but never had I seen him. Not to mention the nerve he had bringing one of his Death Eater friends into Abe's pub.

"Mister Malfoy." I cooed, stepping out from the corner, Abe sent me a sharp stare. The man with long blonde hair turned to stare at me.

"Yes?" He spat, almost insulted by the fact that I was speaking to him.

"Your son isn't in hogsmeade this evening." I explained coolly, hoping he would disappear.

"and how would you know?" He questioned, his eyes stretched across me, sizing me up.

"He's my care of magical creatures partner, I'd just left him our current project before I came down."

"Figures, Draco would never willingly associate with a…Weasley." He chided.

"I'm not a Weasley." I snapped, his eyebrows raised at this.

"May I ask who you are?""Flynn Byrne." I stated proudly.

"You're lying." His voice came out immediately after I'd stated my name. I stiffened at his statement, how would he know?

"No, I'm not." I snapped.

"I've never heard of a Byrne."

"Muggleborn." I stated.

"Filth." He snapped at me.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Abe stepped in, opening the door for Mr. Malfoy and Rowle. Lucius's eyes followed me as he left the pub in silence, while Rowle chuckled next to him.

"Shut up." I heard Lucius snap before they apparated away from Hogwarts.

"Exhibit A." Abe said, gesturing towards where Lucuis had been.

"I have to go."

"You shouldn't have brought attention to yourself." He told me.

"I have to go." I repeated, stepping out the door. I walked toward The Three Broomsticks in deep thought. Lucius didn't think I was lying just because he didn't recognize my last name. I don't know how he would know if I was lying, but there was something else under his tone, he knew something that I didn't want him to know. When I took a seat next to Fred and George they'd already had a butterbeer waiting for me.

"What took you so long baby?" Fred chuckled.

"Shut up." I giggled, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped as he spilled his drink on her. Fred and George laughed as Ron sputtered in embarrassment, trying to clean his butterbeer off of Hermione's chest with a napkin. The twins laughter grew as he began to dab at her boobs. I cleared my throat a Ron.

"You-uh, Ron!' I exclaimed pointing at where he'd been touching as both he and Hermione blushed crimson. The whole table began to laugh at them.

"Good Job Weasley, looks like you can't even get into the Mudbloods pants." A snark voice came from behind us. Our table went quite as we all turned to face the person the voice had come from, we all weren't surprised to find it was Malfoy.

"Excuse me?" I snapped at him, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Mudblood." He spat.

"Draco." I hissed.

"What." He snapped as his posse chuckled and followed him to the back table. I looked down at my drink, embarrassed by how he'd acted towards me. That was when it occurred to me, I wanted to test a theory. I grabbed George and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Change me into myself." I rushed out.

"Tob-"

"Just do it." I snapped. He waved his wand a couple of times, relinquishing my disguise. "Okay. This is your last year, you should know by now how to create things out of thin air, right?"

"Well, I mean, not out of thin air, if I know where something is, I should be able to conjure it."

"Good enough. Give me the sexiest outfit you can find." I whispered. He looked at me questioningly but did as I asked. I found myself in a deep red tube top that fit me snug and revealed a generous amount of cleavage, I recognized it as one of Ginny's shirts that I'd only seen her wear once. He put a tight black miniskirt on me for pants and a pair of dark red pumps to match the shirt. I told him he could go back to the table while I did my hair into two tight braids falling down just past my chest. I nodded, happy with my appearance and continued on to take the place of where the Flynn version of myself was. Hermione and Ron looked at me questioningly.

"Aife?" Hermione asked, shocked that I was there. Fred and George exchanged glances.

"We'll tell you later." They explained to her. I noticed Draco and Blaise walk up to the bar, grabbing glasses of all different drinks. Draco stopped in his tracks when he saw me sitting where his Care of Magical Creatures partner had been. Blaise stopped when Malfoy had, nearly dropping the drinks that were in his hands.

"Dude." He snapped.

"Go, I'll be right there." Draco said, setting the drinks down on the nearest empty table. "Toby!" He called over to me. I smiled and waved at him, he beckoned me with his finger. I stood up and went over to him, excusing myself as my table followed where I was going with their gazes. He pulled me into him, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"Draco." I sighed.

"What?" He asked, concern clear on his face.

"You're nice now? Don't think I didn't hear all about the way you acted towards Ron and Hermione."

"I didn't know you were friends with them." He defended, releasing his grip.

"So that makes it ok?" I questioned. His eyes fell down to our feet.

"Draco!" Blaise called.

"I'm coming." He replied. "Toby, I've never gotten along with The Golden Trio, you can't expect me to like them now."

"I'm not saying you have to like them. But couldn't you go without the snide remarks?"

"I don't know." Draco snapped, I looked at him curiously. "It's not like we're together."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow. Sorry this took me so long to post, I've been very busy. I really really really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I worked very hard on it. Enjoy & Review, and as always, Thank you Ashba7:)**

* * *

><p>It took me a minute to compose my anger, but once I did I said as coolly as I possibly could;<p>

"You're right, Draco. And at this rate, we never will be." I smiled, Draco's face stayed unemotional but I could see his eyes flicker with regret. As I returned to my table I could have sworn I felt his hand graze my elbow as I turned away from him, a gesture that only I felt, that nobody else could see. Fred and George were confused because I hadn't told them of Draco and I's date. In fact, it was hard for me to even sit at that table. Everyone was awkward and confused, staring at me with eyes that didn't know what to think, I was silent as they tried to make conversation around me. Anger burned within me as I heard Draco's table erupt in laughter every couple of minutes. Eventually, I couldn't take the awkwardness of our table, so I dismissed myself, knowing things would get better. Before I left, I whispered in Fred's ear to tell Hermione and Ron my secret, if I could trust Harry I knew I could trust them too and it'd be easier to have it out to them.

As I walked towards the castle I could feel the chill of the night raise Goosebumps on my arms. Why Malfoy thought he had the right to act that way towards me was completely beyond my realm of reason. If he thought there was any chance that I would forgive him, than I seriously question his sanity. When I crossed through the little patch of forest necessary to get back to the castle I could hear crackling in the woods, most likely some sort of harmless animal, but I quickened my pace anyways. Eventually the sounds grew louder, almost like footsteps. I froze in place, slowly turning around to see if I was being followed, but nobody was there. The air was still, there was no noise with the exception of the light sound of water coming from the lake. I folded my arms across myself in an attempt to get warm. As I started back towards the castle the noise grew as it had before so I began to run, I could see the opening in the trees only a little further away, if I could just get there, under the safety of the dim castle lights, I'd be safe, I'd be fine. I screamed in freight as a large, wolf like creature came into view right before the exit of the forest. I stopped in my tracks as I realized it was a werewolf. I held my breath, attempting to stay completely still, hoping that maybe it would just go away, not even notice me. I was wrong the more still I grew the closer it came, since my frozen state wasn't working and it was blocking my only exit towards the castle, I quickly began running back towards Hogsmeade. I could hear the beast howl and then the stomping of it's paws as it chased after me, I was just nearing the bridge when a sharp pain splurged from my right leg. I fell to the ground in agony, grasping at my leg as the beast stood over me, staring down at me in contempt. It began to rear back, ready to attack again.

"Bombarda Maxima!" I heard a scream come from behind me, the werewolf howled in pain and ran back to the forest. I put more pressure on my wound as the footsteps of the person who'd saved me came closer. I only realized it was Draco when he knelt down by my leg, ripping pieces of his shirt off to wrap around my wound. I moaned in pain as he tied the cloth tight to my leg.

"Toby." He whispered, worry clear in his eyes.

"What." I managed to snap out, not letting the pain get in the way of the anger I'd had towards him.

"Do you know what this means?" He said it so quietly, I could barely make out the words. I scrunched my eyebrows down at him. "You were bitten by a werewolf." He sighed, cupping my cheek with his hand as reality came crashing down on me.

"I-I'm infected, aren't I?" I managed. He nodded as my sobs sank into his shoulder. He lifted me up as gently as he could, still gripping his wand tightly as he lead us into the forest where the werewolf had fled to. He walked quickly, but carefully scanning the woods as best he could as I stiffened in freight.

"I'll take you to Hag-"

"NO!" I shouted as we surfaced from the forest. "Nobody can know." I whispered.

"Toby, people are going to won-"

"I'm good at hiding things." I whispered. He sighed, but continued to carry me towards the school, surprising me when we ended up in the room of requirement. A bed much like the one that was there on the first night that I was introduced to the ROR was there, but this time there were no candles, just the bed. Draco placed me down on it softly, careful to keep my leg from touching anything.

"This is going to hurt." He mumbled as he began to unwrap the now blood red cloth from my leg. I winced in pain as it slightly pulled at my raw skin. Draco set it down on the bedside table before he slowly took my shoes off, then picked up his wand. "I don't know how this is going to feel, I've only ever done it in class on a dummy." He told me.

"That's reassuring." I said sarcastically. He chuckled as he began a spell.

"Vulnera Sanentur." He repeated this over and over again, only being slightly painful when my skin pulled together in the beginning. I knew he was done when I heard him set his wand down on the bedside table. I looked down at my leg, noticing little to no scaring, too bad the other affects weren't that simple to heal. Draco handed me a glass of water and a pill that he pulled out from the nightstand. I raised my eyebrows at him in question.

"Advil, muggle pain reliever." He explained. I took the cup from him and quickly swallowed the pill, then moved over for him to join me on the bed. He laid down carefully next to me after slowly taking his shoes off, he was careful not to touch me as he got comfortable, folding one of his arms in between the pillow and his head. He sighed once he was contempt with his position.

"I'm a werewolf." I whispered, my back to him.

"I know." He sighed.

"I'm a squib." I confessed, since my life was already pouring out in front of me anyways. I could feel Draco stiffen, but I didn't turn to look at him for fear of the expression that was probably on his face. After a couple of minutes I could feel Draco's hand rest on my hip, I shuddered at his touch.

"Toby." he whispered, asking me to face him. I turned my body in his direction, but kept my eyes down at our feet. He lightly placed his index finger under my chin, forcing me to look into his face. I saw so many things in his face at once that it completely overwhelmed me, forcing a single tear to slip down my face. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Filth." I murmured just as his father had to me earlier about Flynn being a muggle born. Draco's eyes folded down on me in concern. "that's what you're father would say." His expression began to relax as he understood what I meant.

"I'm not my father." He stated sternly.

"Really? Cause you seemed an awful lot like him at the pub today." I shot out, not being able to control the words pouring out of my mouth. Just because he'd saved my life doesn't mean all was forgiven. He flinched at my tone, but when he looked back into my eyes I could tell he was sorry.

"There's so much pressure."

"You don't have to be what everybody else wants you to be."

"But I wont have any friends, or family." He countered.

"Be who you are, Draco. If your friends and family can't except that, than their not worth your time. Besides, I know your parents might be mad at you at first, but you're their son."

"My father wouldn't be afraid to turn me over to the Dark Lord if he knew I was working against him."

"But you're not working against him."

"But if I was. That's what I'm saying, he'd turn his own kin in."

"He loves you." I whispered, hoping he'd accept my words. He sighed, I knew he wanted to counter this, but he didn't want to right now.

"I'm just so mad, all the time." He whispered, looking at me for answers. I laid my hand on his cheek gently as more tears slowly escaped my eyes. I pushed myself toward Draco, kissing him softly as the tears created even more dampness within the kiss, as well as more feeling, more hurt, more loss. He answered back by kissing me just as tenderly. Eventually I allowed him access to my mouth, opening up as he slid his warm tongue inside of me. He began to kiss harder, the anger at his father and everybody else coming out of him in a simple kiss. I scratched at the back of his neck as he pulled me closer to him, kissing me harder. It was passion, I could feel it surging through the both of us, longing to finally let all the worries of our lives out. I kissed slowly down Draco's neck as he reached under my shirt, feeling the small of my back firmly with his strong hands. He caressed the indent on my back with romantic strokes, slowly lifting my shirt up as he continued to run his hands up and down my back gently. I raised my hands as he slowly pulled my shirt off. His eyes explored my body as if he'd never seen a woman's anatomy before. I could see the longing as he searched me up and down with his eyes, I didn't feel under scrutiny or even embarrassed, I let him get to know my body with his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips up against the small ovular birthmark on my left rib, just under my chest. His kisses continued down my body as he slowly unclasped my strapless bra. His arms stayed wrapped around me firmly as his mouth followed back up my body, kissing in between my perky breasts before following back up my neck, finding my sweet spot just under my jaw line. A quiet moan escaped my lips as his tongue explored this spot, his hot saliva warm against my skin. He slowly made his way back up to find my lips, at first he teased me, running his tongue lightly against my lower lip. I could feel his body tremble as I forced my tongue into his mouth, not allowing him to tease me further. I pulled away, teasing his ear lobe with my tongue as I did as he had, reaching under his shirt to explore his firm abdomen. I gently ran my fingers up and down every line of his upper body, lifting his shirt over his head when I began to feel his back. My hands stretched across the back of his shoulders, exploring his strength. We played, teasing each other back and forth with soft strokes of our tongues. The heat between us was emanating, causing sweat to slowly drip down both of our bodies. His breathing was fast as I kissed up and down him, stalling to flick my tongue on his hard nipples, slow jerks rose from him as my tongue played a little more before returning to his lips. He flipped me over, dominating me as he stroked at my back, while cupping one of my breasts with his other hand. He made slow, firm circles as he played with my breast, while slowly sucking my other nipple into his mouth, my excitement grew as his tongue circled my nipple, my breathing became uneven and fast as he rolled my nipple in between his fingers. He removed his hand from my back as he began slowly pulling my skirt down, his hand stroking my thigh before fully removing the skirt and throwing it off to the side. I grew excited as he placed his hand over my thong stroking my heat ridden pleasure zone with firm impatience. My body twitched with excitement when he hovered over my clit, then continued up and down my slit in a teasing motion. I moaned as he came back up my body, kissing me with romantic lust. I returned his kiss as I reached down for his pants, unclasping them with easy practice, I then slowly brought the zipper down before pushing his pants down as far as I could while still continuing our kiss. I bent my legs, catching his pants where I'd left them, just above the knees. I slipped my toes under the band of his pants and swiftly pushed them off of him. He smirked into our kiss at my crafty way of unleashing his pants. I pulled away, giggling. I lowered myself to his waist, pulling his silk boxers off as his hard arousal welcomed me. I stuck my tongue out, letting it only lightly stroke up and down his length. I heard Draco let out a swift exhale as my tongue connected with his tip. I used my hand to steady him onto my mouth, circling his head with my tongue in soft, teasing strokes. I licked up and down him once more before taking him fully into my mouth. A slow moan escaped his lips as I nearly reached the bottom of his groin, I could feel his soft fluids running slowly into my mouth hoping to soon release all of him into me. I continued my motions, running my mouth up and down him, teasing him with my tongue, slowly playing with his head, just as I thought he was going to finish, I pulled away, allowing him to compose himself. He kissed me tenderly before swiftly running his mouth down my body, planting kisses in random places. He laced his fingers under the straps of my thong, quickly pulling it off of me as he hovered over my mound. I could feel his hot breath on me before he began to caress his tongue up and down my slit. I let out a low moan as he continued to tease me, I could already feel my warm wetness emanating from me. My desire was more than obvious as he reached his fingers down to join his tongue. He then plunged two of his fingers deep inside me as his tongue began to fondle my clit. A loud moan escaped my lips at the shock of his entrance. His fingers explored me, running up and down the sides of me, my moan grew when he found my G-spot. His fingers played along my G-spot as his tongue erratically circled around my nub. The warmth of him pleasuring me was more than I could handle. His soft tongue releasing itself on my throbbing clit was growing more with yearning. My body twitched and stiffened as he circled around my nub, his fingers pulsing in and out of my entrance. He plunged his fingers in once more as his tongue flicked at my nub, increasingly growing more desirable. My moans escaped me as I lost control pulling Draco up to meet my face with his. I kissed him tenderly, tasting myself on his lips.

"Are you ready?" He whispered huskily, his eyes pleading with me as a I slowly nodded at him. He smiled as he placed his hand on his throbbing length, lining it up with my entrance. I let in a swift inhale as he slowly plunged himself into me. His pace was slow, beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as I laced my fingers through his blonde hair, accepting his slow thrusts into me. My head flung back in pleasure, letting him know my contempt. My moans grew louder as his trusts grew harder. I accepted him with every entrance curving my back to meet his chest. He pulled me up into him, leaving me at a seated position. He sat Indian style as I adjusted myself to be lowered onto his hard length. He gripped my back firmly, kissing my neck as I rode him. Our bodies couldn't have been anymore close than they currently were. My hands rested firmly on his shoulders as he thrust his hips into me, perfectly in sync with my up and down motions. Our eyes met firmly as we continued to meet each other. I moaned loudly as his length found my G-spot. He quickened his trusts as my breathing grew erratic, my moans were escaping me without control. Before I knew it my body convulsed, my hips bucking against him as my orgasm hit its peak. My clenching and moaning set off his orgasm as he released his fluids into me. We both sighed, falling onto the bed, no longer in our sitting up positions. His arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist as beads of sweat spilled from the both of us. He shifted his weight to his back as I curled myself into his side, sighing with unbelievable happiness. I could feel him gently kiss the top of my head as I drifted off into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone...sooo, years later, here I am, updating Finding Toby. I can't even begin to explain why I'd stopped writing, all I can say is, I hope that there are still some readers out there who'd like to finish Toby's story, because I completely intend on doing so. I'm so so so sorry it's been so long, but I hope you enjoy, I'm finally getting back into the swing of things. More chapters to come!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up drowsy, probably from the meds that Draco had given me, although I hadn't noticed them much the night before. The room was quiet, with the exception of Draco's slow breathing. He lay perfectly still beside me, only his chest moving up and down rhythmically with each inhale and exhale. I quietly slipped on the skirt that I'd instructed George to dress me with the night before, I was stupid to have told him to dress me that way. I quickly finished getting dressed, as silently as I could. I decided to leave the pumps since not only were they loud, but I couldn't even begin to consider walking in them with an already bum leg. My mind was working too slowly to even begin to think of everything that had happened the day before, so I did what I always did when I didn't know how to face my problems, I left.<p>

Hogwarts was still sound asleep, probably from the weekend activities. I wasn't sure where I was going really, I'd considered walking around the grounds, but the itch of a fresh wound on my leg reminded me of what was just beyond those woods. Unconsciously, I'd been walking toward Professor Burbage's office, and when I passed her door, I couldn't help but stop as I heard the light sound of pages being flipped. I lightly knocked at the door, hoping I'd actually heard her in there.

"Come in." A soft voice called from the other side. I opened the door slowly, hoping my appearance didn't look as bad as I felt. But, true to form, when she saw me slowly creep into her office, all she did was raise her eyebrows and welcome me into one of the comfy chairs adjacent her desk. When I sat down, I did so slowly, wincing as sore pain shot through just about all of my joints. When I'd finally found a comfortable position, she still didn't say anything, simply kept flipping the pages in her book, her glasses at the brim of her nose. I knew she'd wait until I spoke, but I wasn't really sure what I was going to tell her.

"Have you ever been in love?" I surprised myself with this question, unable to take it back as it fumbled across my lips. I don't know why I'd asked that, what a childish question. But she stayed as she had been, flipping through her pages nonchalantly, as if I hadn't just asked a deeply personal question.

"Yes." She said softly, pausing for only a slight second as she began to turn the next page. I pondered this, wondering what stupid question I might be able to come up with next. But before I could think of anything, she was softly shutting her book. I could feel her looking at me, over her glasses. But I didn't have the courage to look her in the eye. I didn't want her to recognize everything I'd done the day before, because I knew, as hard as I tried, my face would betray me, because when it comes to Charity Burbage, I can't hide a single thing. "Come on Toby, let's get you cleaned up."

Luckily, not only had Charity avoided asking me any questions, let me take a shower in her quarters, and gave me a fresh set of clothes, but she also covered for me when I walked into the family quarters, both of my parents sitting at the island in the kitchen, each holding a cup of coffee, looking at me with sharp eyes. But before either of them could even begin to lecture me, Charity popped up behind me, holding up two muggle movies that I know neither one of my parents had ever seen, if they had there's no way they would have believed I'd stayed up all night watching the Twilight series, which is exactly what Charity had told them. That we had fallen asleep on her couch while watching movies, only to wake up to the shock of morning light.

Before my parents could even begin to ask me questions about the movies, I shuffled off, trying not to limp as best I could, yelling behind me that I needed to start getting ready for the day. I went lazy with my gryffindor attire, letting my hair flow lightly down my back, I definitely didn't have the energy to put up any kind of act today. When I sat down in my first class that morning, I wasn't expecting Harry to sit next to me, only because I still was not used to someone knowing me, and each of my disguises.

"Hey Toby," He smiled, politely ignoring how terrible I knew I looked. I smiled back at him, appreciating his lack of judgement. "where'd you run off to last night?"

"I had to go home, it was a little...overwhelming at the pub, I guess you could say." I shrugged, looking down at my books now. He nodded, as if he understood everything I was going through in that moment.

"Oh by the way," He started, changing the subject, what a good guy. "Ron and Hermione, are totally cool about your whole uh, secret thing. I knew they would be, although, I'd be careful, next time you see Ron, I'm sure he's going to try and ask you a bunch of questions about how you do it."

"Oh," I'd forgotten I'd instructed them to fill Ron and Hermione in. "that's good. I hope you know, it's not that I didn't trust you guys, it's jus-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." He smiled, turning his head to the front of the room as the teacher began class. Maybe my secret being out to more people wasn't such a bad thing, but then again, as my lifetime of secrets begins to come out, more add to the pile. But I don't know if I'd ever be able to tell anybody about the latest monster I'd become.

I'd had the full intention of sleeping my night away after my last class that day, but as Harry had so graciously reminded me just before we parted after that first class, I had detention with Umbridge tonight. Somehow, I'd managed to not see Malfoy all day, which was somewhat of a relief, because he'd have reminded me of the other big deal that had been trying to push it's way into my memory all day, I'd lost my virginity. I layed on my bed, pinching the skin in between my eyes, trying my hardest to keep that memory at bay, it was not something that I was prepared to address today, especially right before I was to go to yet another painful detention with Umbridge.

In a really messed up way, when I walked into Umbridge's office, I was almost excited to let the pain distract me from what was teetering on the brim of my memory, threatening to push my emotional walls down. But as soon as I saw George, emotion was all I had. I looked at Harry my face obviously strained as George took a seat in the desk beside me. I groaned loudly, throwing my head down on the desk, just as Umbridge trudged into the room.

"Drama, drama, drama. That's all you kids are these days." She snapped, whipping my hand with an actual riding crop. I let out a high pitched squeak and quickly bit my lip, holding my hand tightly to my chest. I could see George begin to rise from his seat, anger clear on his face. But Harry quickly pulled him back onto his seat giving him a warning glance. "Potter, Byrne, you know the drill, Weasley...you'll learn soon enough." Umbridge gave a devious smirk, as she handed us our quills. Harry and I slowly began to write, before George could ask about ink, he'd noticed not only what we were writing, but that the quill already had ink. He shrugged and began to write. I tried my hardest to drown out the sound of painful realization as he felt the sharp burn on his hand.

"Wha-" George started to object, but quickly stopped when he saw Harry and I's faces. I sighed and continued writing, blocking out the sharp intakes of breath that were coming from both Harry and George as they continued to write.

"What the hell was that?" George exclaimed as soon as we were out of earshot of Umbridge's office. I just avoided George's gaze, staring at my feet as we walked along.

"Sorry George, I suppose we should have warned you." Harry sighed, noticing I wasn't about to say anything, because Harry was right, we should have warned him. I had no idea why we hadn't, I suppose if I'd been in George's position and both of my friends had already gone through exactly that, I would have expected them to warn me ahead of time.

"I meant to warn you, as soon as I found out you had detention, but there was just so much going on." I finally spoke up, looking at him apologetically.

"You think I'm mad because I was shocked by the pain?" He asked, slowly realizing that's what we'd been apologizing for. Both Harry and I nodded in response. "I'm not mad because you guys didn't warn me. I'm mad because you guys didn't tell me, or anybody for that matter, that she was doing this to you."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, this time looking up at the sky. We'd stopped walking at this point, looming in the middle of one of the many courtyards. I took a breath of fresh air as light clouds floated over the night sky, stars clear as day even with the occasional cloud floating over them. If there was one thing that could always calm me down, it was this. This exact feeling that I get when I look up at the sky and recognize that it's exactly the same as it was when I'd first looked up at it in this very court yard. I remember it like it was yesterday, I was six almost seven, and mom had left Hogwarts for about a week over the summer to visit my great Aunt Hildey. Dad took me all sorts of places around Hogwarts that I'd never been, swearing that if it were up to mom, I wouldn't know about any of them. I didn't see what was wrong with being in the courtyard, looking at stars, but apparently at that point in my mothers life, just about any place with the exception of our quarters was a danger to me.

"Toby?" A soft voice came from the darkness of one of the halls surrounding the courtyard, my Flynn disguise must have worn off since we'd left Umbridge's classroom. As I strained to see who was beyond the shadows, Draco stepped out, hands in his pockets, just looking at me stagnantly. At this point George and Harry, who I think had still been talking about detention halted their conversation to look at Malfoy. I could see both of them tense up in my peripheral vision.

"What-" Harry started on him.

"Potter. Shut up." Draco said, but it wasn't a commanding tone, as I had heard him use with Harry on more than one occasion, it was more of a plea almost, asking Harry to, for once, recognize he was not here to do harm. Harry stopped in his tracks, I could see it in his eyes, trying to understand what was off about Draco.

"It's okay." I said to the both of them as I walked past Draco, toward the cover of the corridor. He followed in step behind me, keeping up his cool stride as I stopped at one of the windows that overlooked the forbidden forest. We stood there for a moment, neither of us saying anything. I was looking out the window, thinking about what had happened in that very forest the night before, and what had happened after. I could feel him looking at me, waiting for me to explain myself.

"Why did you leave?" He asked in an annoyed tone. I'd been expecting this question, but even as it came, I didn't know how to answer it.

"I needed to think." I said, the first thing that had come to my mind.

"Really? You needed to think?" His tone still hadn't changed, he wasn't happy with me.

"I-I just, I don't know...I don't know what to think."

"Last night you seemed to know." He snapped, his patience was really growing thin. I wasn't up for my usual defenses tonight, so I let him talk to me like that, because in a way he had a right to, it really wasn't fair of me. I looked out at the forest, wondering what I could have done to change what had happened, what I could have done to avoid becoming even more of a monster. A tear slowly slipped down my cheek, and even with Draco's frustration, he reached his hand up to wipe it away. But before he could get to it I grabbed his wrist, holding it there for just a moment before returning it to his side.

"Don't." I warned, he flinched. I could see I'd hurt him, I'd rejected him. Draco Malfoy didn't take rejection lightly, he turned on his heel, leaving me in the middle of the corridor to listen as his footsteps slowly faded into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! It's been two years...so I know there's a chance my writing may be a bit different, I hope you're enjoying Toby's story though, I'm so glad I picked it up again. Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week I managed to keep to myself. Every night since the one I'd spent with Draco, I was awoken from my sleep, sweat dripping down my forehead, breathing heavily from the nightmare that had visited me. It was always the same; in the beginning of the dream I lay naked on the floor of the forbidden forest, leaves and twigs stabbing into my back as I slowly stood up. My hair was wild, twigs stuck in it, dirt all over my body. I ran through the forest in fright, with no sense of direction. As my running grew more and more frantic, I'd trip over a log, my face planting into the ground with a loud thud. When I picked my head up from the ground I was face to face with a pale, dead, Draco Malfoy.<p>

It was on Friday night around one o'clock in the morning, that I found myself wandering the castle, a lantern in my hand. I was done learning the lesson of not bringing a light when I was roaming the castle late at night. I shuffled along the corridor in my fluffy slippers, as I had every other night that week, only stopping to apologize when I disrupted a painting that had been fast asleep. I'd been walking for an hour, I hadn't realized that I'd come to the end of a hallway that I didn't recognize, a portrait of a middle aged man was the only picture on the wall in front of me. I set my lantern down on the small table that was just below the portrait, letting the light illuminate it even more. When I was able to really look at the features of the man in this painting, I nearly jumped out of my skin at the realization that his eyes were wide open, staring at me with firm intent. I began to reach for the lantern, uttering apologies as I struggled to get a good grip on the handle.

"Toby Ward," The portrait stated, I froze, my hand clutching the lantern handle.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, my head slowly rising to meet the eyes of the man in the portrait. He regarded me quietly, taking his time to answer, I could see it in his eyes, he was exploring my face, the exact thing I'd been avoiding from any and everyone all week.

"Because I..." He paused, if he was aiming for dramatic effect, he hit it, head on. "am Christoph Ward, your great grandfather." My mouth dropped open in shock, but before he could regard me as a thoughtless fool, I responded.

"Mum and Dad never said anything about a portrait of you in the castle."

"I suppose they didn't want you wandering up this far..." He spoke slowly. I looked around the corridor, realizing now, that I had never been here before. As I retraced my steps through the castle in my head, I suppose I could have taken a wrong turn in one of the hidden passageways, but which one? My brow furrowed at the thought that there was a place in Hogwarts that I'd never been before.

"Wait, your Christoph Ward.." I traveled off, thinking hard at where I had heard that name, what had my parents told me of him, then it hit me, full force, I silently cursed myself, how could I have forgotten who he was. "You are-were-whatever, a squib!"

"So your father didn't completely neglect to mention me, that's good." He smiled.

"No, not at all. He spoke most highly of you. When I was younger, the stories he told me about you...sometimes those were the only things that could pull me out of my funk when I got down about being a squib." I racked my brain, trying to recall all of the tales about Christoph that my father had told me when I had trouble falling asleep. "You taught here, at the school! Even without magic, you were considered one of the most regarded professors Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I wouldn't go that far," He chuckled, watching as the pieces clicked in my head. "Toby, we could go on and on talking about me, but it seems you already know plenty, haven't you?" I nodded. "I suppose things haven't been easy for you, have they?"

"It really hasn't been that bad," I shrugged. "Although, recently...things have gotten more..complicated." His eyebrows rose at this.

"How so?"

"Well..I-I don't even know where to start. There was the Forbidden Forest, being Aife, being Flynn, it all started to catch up with me, and then all the sudden once I started telling one person-everyone knew, and then Malfoy..ugh, I really shouldn't even talk to you about that, boy problems probably aren't the first thing a great grandfather wants to hear from his great granddaughter...Hey! How'd you even know who I was?" Everything was running around in my brain, but it all stopped when this question occurred to me. He regarded me at first, probably taking in the mess I'd just told him.

"I wasn't sure at first, but then I saw the scar on your eyebrow. Some time ago, I went to visit your parents, in your quarters, going through portrait to portrait. I suppose you were only a couple months old then, but you'd had the scar, then, as you did when you were born, just as I do." He explained pointing to his eyebrow.

"You have it too?" I questioned, staring hard at the scar that was lingering on his eyebrow, in the exact same spot mine was.

"At that time, your parents didn't even know you were a squib yet, but I knew." He continued. "It's been a mark of the squibs in our family for generations. Nobody knows why, or how, but it appears every time, in the same spot."

"You mean to say, you and I, we aren't the only squibs in our family?" This was brand new information, I'd only ever heard of Christoph, and me.

"Oh heavens no!" He exclaimed, as if this was common knowledge. "There have been hundreds of squibs before you, and even me, my dear." With this new discovery it made me wonder what else had been in our family, like maybe, just maybe there might have been...a werewolf at some point.

"Christoph..." I trailed off, hesitating, trying to decide if I should really ask him. "was there ever a-uh, werewolf, in the family?" His face became serious, grim even.

"Toby, my dear, why would you ask such a question?"

"Well I, um, I was in the Fo-" I started slowly trying to explain myself.

"Forbidden Forest." He finished for me, I could see him putting things together in his mind. "You mentioned that earlier, what happened in the Forbidden Forest, Toby?" He was staring me right in the eye, even if I had wanted to look away, I couldn't have, it's like he had a lock on me.

"I got bit." I whispered, the words flowing out of my mouth as if they weren't a result of something so terrible. He knew what I was going to say, but he flinched the minute those words left my lips. He looked down now, releasing me from his captivating stare. He sat there for a moment, letting out a slow sigh before returning his eyes to mine. When he looked at me I was expecting shame, disappointment, anger, but all I saw was sorrow.

"When I was 14," He started, slowly letting each word slip out of his mouth, as if simply speaking might tear him apart. "my sister, Annalis, got bitten. At the time, she was 18, had just finished her last year at Hogwarts, and was just about to start her new job, as none other than the director for the Beast division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." I was right, there had been a werewolf in the family, but I hadn't expected it to have been so close to Christoph, maybe a couple generations before, but his sister? It made me regret having ever asked.

"I shouldn't have asked," I apologized shaking my head.

"No Toby, I'm glad you did. As much as I hate to bring back that terrible memory when my sister stumbled into our home, bloody and bruised, I'm glad you asked. Although it all seems so horrible, Annalis somehow managed to cope with it, and quite well, might I add. For the first couple of years, every full moon, we had to chain her in the basement, it kept me up most nights, listening to her whines and howls. One night, on the eve of my 17th birthday, I went down to the basement, around midnight. I wanted to see her so badly, her whines had been nearly unbearable that night. So, as I descended the stairs, all I could hear was her growling, and thrashing, trying to release herself from the chains that bound her. Nevertheless, it didn't stop me. When her wolf realized I was coming down the stairs, it calmed, standing there, illuminated by the moonlight behind her. For a long while she just stared at me, maybe even recognized me. When she didn't make any further movements, I stepped closer, thinking maybe, just maybe, Annalis was in there somewhere. When she recognized my movements, she moved in step with them, going as far as the chains would allow. I took one last step forward, she was crouched down at this point, her eyes level with mine. I could see her in those eyes, blue like crystal, just as Annalis's were. It was the first time I ever got to really look at her in wolf form, and to this day, even with the scar she left, I'm glad I went down there." A small sad smile was now splayed across his lips.

"Scar?"

"Yes, I'd gotten too close to her, and in the end, the wolf took over, but it was just a scratch, left on the side of my face." He turned his head to the left, revealing a long scar, looked to be about 7 inches, on the side of his face. I frowned at him, wondering how that could possibly have brought a smile to his face. "Oh Toby, you don't understand. After that night, as mad as my parents were that I'd gone down there,, I'd told them about the recognition I saw in Annalis's eyes, and a few months later, my father discovered the Wolfsbane Potion that Damocles had invented in the early 1970's, from then on, I never feared my sisters wolf again." Now he really was smiling, and his smile had even spread to my lips, as if it was contagious. But really, I was smiling, because it gave me hope, maybe this won't be so bad, if I could get my hands on a Wolfsbane potion...I might not hurt anybody, like the way I hurt Draco in my dreams.

"So everything turned out okay then? She didn't hurt anybody?" I asked, searching, hoping the Wolfsbane Potion worked.

"Nay, she didn't hurt a single living soul. Although, it was hard for her, anybody who caught wind of her condition was deathly afraid of her. But not once, did the Ministry ever discover her secret, and somehow, she managed to keep her position as Director of the Beast Department." Now my smile was more than just a smile, I was grinning ear to ear, there was hope for me yet.

When I finished my conversation with Christoph, and swore to come visit him again next week, I ran, as fast as I could, toward the only place I knew I could go, the dungeon.

When I quietly whispered the password to enter the Slytherin common room, the door creaked open silently, allowing me access at too late an hour. I quietly tip-toed through the common room, where a couple Slytherin students were sound asleep, having accidentally fallen asleep in front of the fire, or atop one of their school books. I wasn't completely sure where I was going to find Draco's quarters, because even though I had done numerous amounts of snooping in the castle, I never once crossed the boundaries of looking in on a students own private space. I walked through the hall, peeking in a couple of doors, only to find a room of five boys or girls, but none of them being Draco. I was about to give up, thinking maybe one of the empty beds in the boys room was Draco's, when I came across a room at the very end of the hall, a dim lantern stood atop a small table, illuminating the mahogany door with an ominous glow. Just from looking at this door, I knew there was something different about it, all the other doors were simple, and had been open a crack. This one was shut tight, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. The latch slowly clicked as I began to lift the handle. Pushing the door open with as much ease as I had taken the rest of the night, I silently crept into the room. It was relatively dark, with only the soft glow of a candle illuminating a desk with a book propped open atop it.. I attempted a glance at the only bed in the room, but there didn't appear to be anybody in it. I slowly crept over to the desk, the candle appeared to have been burning for quite sometime. Only when my eyes drifted toward the book, did I realize what it was. There were fresh notes on the side of each page, I reached my hand down, the ink staining my finger, this book had just been written in. Not only that, but this was no ordinary book, this was a potions book. A potions book that was open to a page that displayed a large chapter title: Wolfsbane. I looked at the notes that were made on the side of each page, little critiques, that although seemed so simple, actually could change a potion significantly, it could mean life or death in some cases, depending on the ingredients, and these were some serious ingredients. As I read over the little notes made on each page, I couldn't help it when tears threatened to flow at the brim of my eyes, I'd been so foolish lately, tears flowing from my eyes easily, when usually it was so easy to force them down, a practice I had taught myself in the early years of my childhood, I'd tried to stay strong, when my mother couldn't. A soft pressure came from my side, a light hand slowly found its way around my side, touching me in just the right way, to avoid alarming me. I knew who these hands belonged to. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist, slowly spinning me around to face him. But like I had so much this week, I kept my head down, staring at my feet, ashamed of the tears that were now flowing so freely down my cheeks. His hand slowly rose to my chin, willing my face to meet his gaze. My head may have risen, but it took me a moment to allow my eyes to look up, to meet with the soft green eyes that were now staring back at me. He let his hand fall from my chin, instead using both of his hands to cup my face, erasing my tears with his thumbs.

"Toby." Draco whispered, pressing his forehead to mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**I really appreciate the reviews, it's nice to know that people are interested in Toby's story. Also, I know it might be intimidating when I don't post a new chapter right away, but I do have a lot going on this summer, please try to bare with me when I take awhile to update. I'm going to try my hardest to post at least one chapter every week, that might not always work out, but I promise I'll try!**

* * *

><p>Draco took my hand, willing me to sit down on the velvety soft bed. I hadn't been able to form words yet, but he didn't rush me, only waited patiently as he sat down beside me. It was hard to put everything together in my head. I hadn't known about the Wolfsbane potion until Christoph told me about it, but Draco, he had known, all along.<p>

"You knew?" I managed to whisper, staring at the book on the desk.

"Not right away, no. I've been doing research all week. I'd meant it as a surprise." A small half smirk played at his lips, but I could tell he was embarrassed.

"You did this for me?" I was shocked, obviously there were sides of Draco that were still hidden from me, but this was shocking. "But I was so horrible to you, I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't talked to me ever again."

"Yeah, you're right. Probably should have done that." His face was all serious as these words left his lips. I nodded in agreement, beginning to step off the bed, I'd been stupid to come here. "Seriously Toby?" He spat, pushing me back onto the bed.

"What?" I snapped, not wanting to play this game with him. I'd admitted to treating him so poorly and now he was playing with my head?

"Toby." He whispered my name with a small chuckle. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, of course, yeah.." I managed a small smile, he started chuckling more as he laced his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I let out a little giggle, sighing into him as he held me. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." Now he was serious, I looked up at him, my apology in my eyes, even if he wouldn't allow me to say it. "Don't look at me like that Toby."

"But I-"

"No, would you stop it?" He pulled me up so I was facing him, looking at me with all seriousness. Before I could go in for a final try at an apology, he was leaning toward me, his lips brushing mine, then slowly, tenderly, he kissed me. I returned his kiss, in the same delicate manner. He was kissing me so softly, as if I might break if he used more force. But I was tired of feeling delicate, I was tired of feeling broken, that's how I'd felt all week, I was done being fragile, that's not who I am. So I kissed him with force, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling his face harshly toward mine. I kissed him with a passion that was new to me, one I hadn't yet discovered.

"Draco." I whispered in between kisses, my lips slowly parting as I allowed his tongue access to mine. His hands were on me now, as if whispering his name had been a trigger, releasing everything that he was holding back. He grabbed my sides tightly, pulling me closer to him, pushing his body against mine, holding me tighter than I'd ever been held. I rested my hand on his hip, slowly traveling under his shirt grabbing him as he had me, letting him know silently, this was what I wanted, this is what I had always wanted. Our kissing slowed, only to have him push his lips harshly against my neck hitting me in that spot that made my body go wild. I let out a low moan, in response he continued harder, toying with me. I ripped his shirt over his head, staring at him with a thirst that I didn't even know I'd had inside of me. He began to tease the spot on my neck, clearly he knew my weak spot. His teeth nipped at my skin, making my body tremble. He brought his hands up under my shirt, slowly moving them up, removing my shirt in one swift movement before unclasping my bra with one hand, throwing it off to the side. His mouth slowly traveled down my body, nipping at my skin, as I moaned in pleasure. He paused at my breasts, lightly teasing my nipples in between his teeth, then circling them with his tongue. I moaned, harshly clawing at his back in response to my pleasure. He started down my body once more, smirking as I trembled beneath his touch. He slowly began to unclasp my jeans, pulling them down as I adjusted to make it easier, lifting my butt from the bed. He threw those off to the side, as he had my bra. Then his mouth returned to my abdomen, slowly kissing down, down, just under my bellybutton. I swiftly inhaled as his hand forcefully found my clit, I'd been so distracted by where his mouth had been. His hand moved roughly up and down my slit, causing a moan to escape my lips. He began rubbing my clit in circles with his thumb causing my breathing to become shallow. He paused, ripping my thong off and throwing it to the ground. His moves were quick, before I could even anticipate what he was going to do next, he was propping my legs upon his shoulders. His tongue slowly found my slit, teasing it lightly going up and down.

"Draco," I moaned, willing him to stop teasing me. He only smirked before sliding his tongue over my clit, as his fingers found my entrance, forcing into me with firm intent.

"You're so wet." He whispered as he continued to caress my clit with his tongue, going in circles before lightly flicking it rapidly with his tongue. I moaned in response, so close to exploding with pleasure. His tongue flicked quickly at my clit, his fingers roughly going in and out of my entrance. My hands found his shoulder as I scratched at it, unable to control myself. I was just about to come when he lifted his head up, a pleased grin on his face. I let out a deep breath, I was not about to play this game. I tightened my legs around him, flipping him over so my slit was right on top of him. I looked down at him dominantly, our eyes connected, challenge was clear in my face as he plunged his mouth into my slit, licking me up and down. I moaned, before slowly adjusting, moving down to meet his gaze. He smirked at me as if to say, 'beat that.' I roughly began kissing him, slowly traveling down to his neck, whispering in his ear as I went. I circled both of his nipples with my tongue, teasing him as my teeth lightly pulled at them, he moaned in response. I slowly began lowering further and further down. My fingers found the brim of his pants, curling under them while slowly pushing them off of him. I ran my hand up and down his hard length, before pushing his underwear off as well. His pleasure sprang up at the release of his underwear. I gave him a quick smirk before tightly grabbing onto the bottom of his length, teasing his tip with my tongue. He moaned, his body harshly trembling underneath me. I took all of him into my mouth, slowly bobbing up and down on his length, using my tongue to explore it. At this point his moans were constant. I ran my tongue up and down the sides of his length before once again, taking all of him into my mouth. He was beginning to tremble, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He pulled me up, flipping me back onto my back, kissing my weak spot on my neck. I moaned in response, but flipped him back over, dominating him. I lined his hard length up with my entrance before slowly lowering myself onto him. We both let out moans of pleasure as I began to ride him up and down, clawing at his firm biceps as his large cock gave me pleasure.

"Toby." He moaned as my pace quickened, my entrance accepting him with every thrust. Our bodies were intune, both of us moving in a fluent manner. He surprised me by flipping me over, raising my legs up as he thrust into me hard. I let out another low moan as he pushed into me harder. As his pace quickened, so did our moans. My body was beginning to shake, as he thrust into me even harder. We both came to a climax, my legs tightened as my body exploded with pleasure, both of us moaning each others names as he thrust himself into my entrance one last time, he slowly fell ontop of me, both of us heavily breathing. I let out small giggle, he lifted his head in response, looking at me questioningly.

"That was amazing." I whispered, my breathing still heavy. His lips slowly turned up into an accomplished grin. He lightly pushed up from my body, only to kiss me tenderly before releasing his weight atop me. He wasn't ridiculously heavy, but his weight didn't necessarily help my already heavy breathing. I didn't care about that much though, the weight of him ontop of me, and how close we were at that moment made everything else irrelevant.

"You're amazing." He whispered into my ear. I giggled again, pushing him off of me, as I rested my head against his chest. His hand lightly trailed up and down my back, I could hear his heartbeat, it was beginning to slow. I smiled, resting my arm on his chest, propping my head up on my hand as I looked up at him. We laid there for awhile, small kisses were shared here and there, but before I knew it Draco was asking me about my parents, and I was hurrying out of bed, no way Charity would cover for me again.

The next morning I slept in, once again enjoying the luxury of the weekend. When I woke up, I slipped on a pair of jeans, a form fitting black v-neck, and my old worn converse. I straightened my hair briefly to get out a couple waves, then applied a smokey eye makeup. I strolled into the kitchen while also struggling to latch my most cherished necklace, that had been given to me by my grandfather, just before he died. My dad was sitting at the kitchen island, like usually, sipping on a fresh cup of tea. I went over to the coffee pot with the intent to get coffee, but my necklace still wouldn't latch.

"Need some help?" My dad asked peering at me from above the latest issue of the daily prophet. I smirked at him as I handed him the necklace, bundling my hair up while turning my back to him.

"Hey," I started remembering the previous night and my discovery of Christoph.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, as the latch clicked.

"How come you never told me there was a portrait of Christoph in the castle?" I asked, now returning to the counter where the coffee pot resided, grabbing myself a mug from the cabinet.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" He mumbled, his eyebrows creasing down at me.

"The portrait of Christoph Ward, in the castle. How come you never told me about it?" I repeated my question, elaborating just a bit more.

"Because there isn't one?" He was still staring at me, as if I was talking nonsense.

"But I-" I began, stopping myself before I'd had to explain why I was roaming the castle at the wee hours of the night. "Nevermind." He looked at me for a long while as I awkwardly sipped on my coffee, which I'd loaded with cream and sugar. Eventually he just shrugged, bringing the paper back up to his eye level. I thought Christoph had said he'd visited Mum and Dad when I was a baby, but clearly my dad had no recollection of these events whatsoever, why would Christoph lie?

I traveled down to the great hall to grab some brunch, still wondering why my dad didn't know about Chrsitoph's portrait. I found the whole gang seated at the gryffindor table, I took a seat in between Hermione and Fred. Harry, Ron, and George were all sitting adjacent to us. When I sat down Ron looked at me funny, before raising his eyebrows, his brain slowly remembering my secret.

"Toby!" He half whispered, half yelled.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, whacking him upside the head with the daily prophet she'd been reading.

"What?" He shrugged, shoving a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"What ended up happening with Malfoy the other night, you seemed pretty upset. I swear if he-" George was just about to go on a rant, but I lightly touched his shoulder, my universal sign of calm down.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do," I started, staring around at the table, nobody else was involved in our conversation, but I knew well enough to figure out when my friends were listening in. Ron had paused just as he was about to take another spoonful of pudding, Harry was awkwardly staring at him, Hermione was actually doing quite well by acting like she was reading the paper, but I knew better, and Fred didn't even try to pretend, he was staring straight at us. "I was going to say we'll talk about it later, but I suppose none of you are going to allow that, are you?" I raised my voice, calling each of them out. They all started moving again, muttering nonsense excuses under their breath.

"Don't tell me you like that scum," George spat.

"Ouch George, you don't have to be so harsh. I get it, ok? I do, and I'm not going to start telling you he's this phenomenal guy, because we all know he's not, but I am going to do you the kindness of letting you know we've become friendly, and I'll leave it at that."

"Define 'become friendly'," Fred piped up.

"I said I'd leave it at that, Fred." I stated sternly, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Toby Ward, don't you even start with me." He mimicked my tone jokingly, but I could sense the seriousness in his voice. My eyebrows rose at him, challenging him. He lowered his head, turning back to the food on his plate. I grabbed a piece of bacon, starting to load my plate with the few breakfast foods I actually liked, luckily, Hogwarts had plenty to choose from.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello All! I just thought I'd put a little disclaimer in this, since I haven't in awhile. I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form, nor do I own some of which is written in this chapter (you'll notice a lot of one of the scenes is from The Order of The Phoenix) Although, I did add small bits here and there. I do however, own my OC, Toby Ward, and I have another OC being introduced in this chapter, you'll see. Also, a big thanks to Animarecrafter and EmeraldStorm7 for your fabulous reviews, you guys keep me going(: Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later, I was still contemplating whether or not it had been a good idea to tell everyone about Draco and I being "friendly". But I had bigger things that I needed to worry about, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a meeting at The Hogs Head and I was already 10 minutes late. I'd intended on going with Fred and George, but somehow, I'd slept in. I rummaged through what clean clothes I had left in my dresser, while quickly tying my hair up in a ponytail. I struggled to slip into a pair of jeans, then threw on the boots I'd worn the previous day, a North Face jacket that Charity had given me, and I was flying out of our quarters before my parents could even begin to ask where I was going.<p>

In the last couple of weeks, I'd seen Draco only on occasion, usually it had been in my Flynn disguise so he didn't even know it was me. We'd traded off Wilcox a few more times before returning him to Hagrid. Surprisingly, we'd managed an Exceeds Expectations. Draco had still managed to bug the Flynn version of myself on more than one occasion during Care of Magical Creatures, it drove me completely mad half the time, almost making me slip and say something that might indicate my true self. But other than that, the undisguised me had only seen Draco on very few occasions for a stolen kiss here and there.

As I walked toward Hogsmeade I wondered when I'd see him again, and if it'd be before the next full moon, it was coming up in just a couple of days, and I still hadn't gotten the Wolfsbane Potion. I came around a corner, quickening my pace as The Hogs Head came into view. Aberforth wasn't at the bar as I entered the pub, so I quickly made my way upstairs. I tried, unsuccessfully, to enter the room in silence, but to my dismay I'd tripped over a loose floorboard and fell face first into the room crowded with students from various hogwarts houses. I let out a low sigh as an eruption of all too familiar giggles came from the other side of the room.

"Fred! George!" Hermione hushed, as she rushed over to help me up.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, I knew my cheeks were bright red.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Ron joked. Hermione and I both sent him ferocious glares. Harry cleared his throat as I found my place next to Fred and George, and Hermione hurried back to his side. I elbowed both Fred and George in the sides once the meeting had started up again, they both let out sounds of pain.

"Potter could tell us more about how Diggery got killed," A boy in the front, whom I didn't recognize, was saying. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Harry stood up.

"I'm not going to tell you about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now." Harry said angrily, then continued to whisper something I couldn't hear into Hermione's ear.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" Luna spoke up in her usual light hearted tone.

"Yes, I've seen it." Hermione piped up.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that." Dean Thomas spoke up.

"And he killed a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville supported.

"It's true." Hermione agreed.

"and third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron added.

"and last year he fought You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione finished.

"Hermione… Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I nearly always had help." Harry tried to make it seem less glorious, but the facts were all true, and he was being modest. True to form, Hermione was thinking the same thing I was.

"You're just being modest." we both said in unison, Hermione and I smiled at each other. Everyone looked between the both of us, many of the faces looked surprised that I'd spoken up, half of them had no idea who I was, it seemed as though they'd almost forgotten me after my dramatic entrance.

"No, Hermione, Toby, I'm not… Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there…when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes… you don't know what that's like." Harry stared at me as that last sentence released his lips, I turned away from his stare before he could see that those words had hurt me. Hermione looked at me for a second, as if apologizing for Harry with just a look.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help, if we're going to have any chance when facing… Voldemort." She'd said it so slowly, but it had registered with those closest to her, Hermione never used his real name, this was a turning point for her, as it was for everyone else here. As if confirming what I'd thought, that maybe these kids were beginning to understand, a small boy who looked to be a second year spoke up.

"He's really back."

Next thing I knew, everyone was getting in line to sign the "Dumbledore's Army" list. I signed it, even though I probably couldn't be of much help, but they had invited me here, so I thought the least I could do was support them.

"Right, first we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry was saying as Harry, Fred, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, and I made our way across the bridge, back to Hogwarts.

"The Shrieking Shack." Ginny suggested.

"It's too small." Harry shook his head.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?"

"Who cares? I mean, it's kind of exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules?" Hermione cut in. My jaw went slack at how shocked I was that I'd actually just heard those words come from her mouth.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron piped up, a smirk wide across his lips. I could see Hermione's cheeks grow red as a small smirk played at her lips. I giggled, elbowing Fred and George to see if they were seeing what I was seeing.

"Well anyway, at least we know one good thing that came out of today." Hermione quickly changed the subject, although this time a suggestive smirk was clear on her lips.

"What's that?" Harry said.

"Cho couldn't keep her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione smirked. Harry's face fell into an easy grin, while Ginny's did the opposite. I fell into step with Ginny, wrapping my arm with hers, squeezing tightly for a moment. She looked over at me briefly, a small sorrowful smile coming to her lips in thanks.

Once we got onto Hogwarts grounds I said my farewells to everybody, in hopes of remembering the location of Christoph's portrait. As I made my way toward the main entrance of Hogwarts I saw a figure just beyond the entrance sitting on a bench, looking out toward where the quidditch pitch was, although you couldn't see it from there. Curiosity got the best of me, so instead of going into Hogwarts I started toward the figure dressed in all black. His back was to me, but as I got closer I could make out the slim, platinum blonde figure. I slowly crept up behind him, trying to avoid the sound of my crunching boots. I got up right behind him, placing my mouth just next to his ear.

"Draco." I whispered seductively. But he didn't move at the sound of my voice, I was just about to kiss his cheek when I smelt an unfamiliar scent, one that I would never associate with the Draco Malfoy I knew. I froze on the spot, the figure slowly turned his head toward me, but the face that was revealed was not one that I'd recognized and before I knew it the man's hand was on my shoulder and a sharp pain shot through my body.

It was a pain I'd recognized before, so as my body twisted abnormally being pulled in different directions, I knew exactly what was going on. I was used to apparating, but usually it was with one of my parents and they'd taken certain precautions so make sure it was as painless as possible for me. But clearly whoever this strange man was, he didn't care too much about saving me from pain, the trip was rough, I was being pulled every which way, my body contorting in ways that it normally couldn't, I'd made it worse by trying to resist, but in the end that just caused the trip to be more painful for myself. Although, I'm pretty sure I sent a good scratch across the mans face in our travels. When we landed I did so elegantly, the landing I'd managed to practice so many times, I'd always wanted to be good at it. Even though I landed on my feet, shortly after I was knocked roughly to the ground, a harsh pain spreading through my body as a foot collided with my side.

"Amory, well done, my boy." A serene voice rang out. But I'd recognized that voice, it was one I'd only heard once, but I'd never forget it.

"Lucius." I snarled, as I raised my head, and sure enough, the face matched the name. A small smirk played at his lips, clearly he was pleased with the fact that I knew who he was, even though, as far as he knew, we'd never met before.

"I can't say we've ever had the..._privilege_...of meeting." He sneered back at me, saying 'privilege' with a sarcastic snarl. My eyes stayed firm, but I gave him a lovely fake smile as I began to get on my feet. The man who'd abducted me didn't make a move to push me down again, so I continued to get on my feet. "You're probably wondering why you're here." He stayed with a swiftly smile, slowly making his way toward me.

"It's crossed my mind." I responded finally looking around the room. The room was dark, save for the light coming from the snow outside. The walls were made up of multiple windows, a couple of uncomfortable looking lounge chairs were stationed throughout the room. There were two off white pillars on each end, one set was the entrance to a hallway, the other bordered a dark fireplace that burned lightly. Low crackles of fire and Lucius's footsteps were all that could be heard. Lucius was slowly making his way around me, examining me, it seemed. My breathing was slow as he made his way behind me, but I stayed put, trying not to show any signs of fear. Just as he was coming back around a door next to the fireplace opened, revealing a very tall, broad, hairy man and a short woman, with black wild hair.

"Ah, Greyback, Bellatrix, good of you to join us." Lucius welcomed them. I'd recognized Bellatrix's name immediately. My parents had told me all about her, and what she'd done to the Longbottom's. "If you will, Greyback." Lucius commanded, motioning toward me. I stiffened, there was something off about him, the fact that he was evil was bad enough, but there was something more, the ice blue of his eyes, and the way his hair made it's way around his face, almost _abnormally_. He came toward me swiftly making his way around me as Lucius had, except he got closer to me, and I thought I could hear him _sniffing_ me. Once he came full circle, he got right in my face, just staring at me intently. My stubbornness got the best of me, I could feel the challenge in his gaze, so mine did not waver. My eyes locked with his, I was not about to look away. It seemed he was amused by this, because his eyes were beginning to sparkle. His lips slowly parted as he began to cackle at me. It was then that I saw his sharp pointed teeth, and it all clicked, this was the werewolf who's allied with Voldemort, the one who'd turned Lupin. A low growl came from my throat, which resulted in him cackling even more, Bellatrix had even joined in.

"So?" Lucius cut into their laughing in an annoyed tone, Greyback immediately stopped laughing, but Bellatrix's cackles only quieted before slowly extinguishing.

"She is." Greyback confirmed to Lucius.

"Fantastic!" Lucius clapped both of his hands together, as a wide grin spread across his face. "Now, Miss...?" He paused, waiting for me to give him my name, as he had at The Hogs Head, when I was Flynn.

"McCabbe." I lied.

"Try again." He said immediately.

"Exc-" I began.

"Do not lie to me." He said in between gritted teeth. I sighed heavily.

"Ward." I said proudly. I could see Lucius racking his brain, and then a light went off.

"Ahh," He smiled, looking between the man who'd taken me, Amory, and Bellatrix. "She's even a pure blood."

"Impressive." Bellatrix observed, as she sized me up with her wide eyes.

"Bring her up to her quarters, Amory." Lucius instructed the man who'd brought me here. Amory grabbed me harshly by the elbow and began to pull me toward the hallway.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you brought me here?" I called out behind me.

"All in good time." Lucius replied. Amory brought me through the dark hallway, we were walking on a dark green and gray carpet, dim lights lined the walls above us. As we walked on his grip grew softer, and eventually he let go of me all together. He lead me through the house swiftly, grim portraits lined the walls, and we passed more house elves than I'd ever seen in one home. Eventually we got to the main entrance, and he lead me up a grand staircase adjacent the door. When we got to the head of the stairs I noticed a large family portrait at the top, I couldn't help but stop and stare at it. The portrait was clearly taken in the dark room I'd first been brought to, two of the uncomfortable looking lounge chairs had been pushed together, with two platinum blonde boys staring blankly ahead. Draco sat in one of the chairs, and Amory in the other. Narcissa stood behind Draco, her hands lightly resting on his shoulders. Lucius was stationed behind Amory, his face sporting it's usual grimness. Bellatrix was off to the side of the portrait, her chin was tilted up in superiority. I couldn't help but continue to stare at the picture, I'd never known Draco had a brother, but it would explain why I'd mistaken Amory for him.

"Ogling at our young Draco, are you?" Amory sneered.

"No." I snapped harshly.

"I may not have told my father, but don't think I've forgotten about your greeting when you thought I was Draco." His lips were playing at a sly smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered.

"I think you do." He challenged.

"Then why didn't you tell him." I snapped. He was definitely smirking now, but he waited a few moments before answering my question.

"I know Draco has his _playmates_, there's no need for my father to bother himself with such insignificant details." I glared at him ferociously.

"I'm not a _playmate_." I growled, this made him chuckle.

"Doubt it." He said, pulling me down the dark hallway, away from the portrait. He stopped in front of a large mahogany door, opening it for me, then shoving me into the room. "looks like you're stationed right next to your lover boy." He chuckled, slamming the door in my face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody! I hope you've been enjoying the story, tell me, what do you think of the Malfoy addition I created? Much more of him to come that's for sure. If you're wondering what Amory looks like, google Boyd Holbrook. Anyways, I'd love some more feedback, my readers opinions are very important to me. This chapter is kind of a long filler, but every word is important, I promise this story is going somewhere! Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the room Amory had shoved me into wasn't half bad. But of course, when I'd tried to open the window to escape, it was firmly locked into place, as was the door. There was a large queen size bed up against the wall on the right as you walk in, with a dark bedside table which had a lightly glowing lamp atop it, on one side of the bed. On the other side of the bed there was a door, which I later found out was a nice little bathroom. When you first walk in the first thing you see is a large vanity on the other side of the room, accompanied by an even larger armoire. On the left side of the room there are two large bookcases on either side of a very elegant looking desk. It will come with no surprise that the general color scheme of this room - or house, for that matter - is all green and graysilver.

I wasn't really sure what I could do, my dad had taught me to pick locks when I was twelve - to my mother's dismay - but I had a feeling my lock picking would be nothing compared to the magical enchantments that I'm sure are on the door and windows. On top of that, even if I had magic, I was willing to bet I wouldn't be able to get out. I'm almost certain the Malfoy's think I'm a witch, they clearly knew who both of my parents were, hence Lucius referring to me as a pureblood. But, like most people, they didn't know my little non-magical secret, which was probably a good thing. The odds of them keeping me alive if they knew about my secret was slim to none. I knew I was being kept here because I'm a werewolf, that much had been clear after Greyback had sniffed me out. But why they needed a werewolf when they had the most blood thirsty one of all time, was a complete mystery to me.

I thought about crying, but it really didn't seem like that would do me any good. I sat on the bed for a little while, watching the snow lightly fall to the ground, I attempted to get into a couple of books on the bookshelf, but nothing had peaked my interest, they were all too dark, and grim, or I'd already read them. I was just about to doze off into a light sleep when I heard the slight click of the door latch. Amory pushed opened the door, only stepping into the room a couple feet. I immediately shot up from my laying position.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I snapped.

"Need I remind you, this is my house." He replied in a bored tone.

"So? I could have been changing or something."

"Into what, exactly?" His tone was less bored now, I could almost sense some sort of amusement in his face. He'd had a point, I didn't have anything else to change into. "Thought so." He grinned, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Whatever," I shrugged, glaring at him. "Hey, how come Draco never mentioned he had a brother?"

"You're the one who claims to be more than just a little playmate to my brother, the fact that you didn't know about me is just proof that you're wrong," Now his lips had turned into a sly half smirk, one that I'd seen on Draco countless times. "Now, if you're done asking questions, it's time for dinner."

"Dinner?" I asked, too shocked by this invitation to retaliate on his earlier insult.

"Yeah, it's this thing normal people do, usually in the evening people gather around a table and eat food," He chimed sarcastically.

"Hah-hah," I let out a fake laugh. "Now I know where Draco gets his sarcasm from." I grumbled, lifting myself off the bed.

I followed Amory throughout the house again, reminding myself that even if I had been able to somehow escape, I probably wouldn't have been able to find my way out of the house. When we finally got to our destination, Amory showed me into a huge room, with a very fittingly large dining table that had a huge vintage chandelier twinkling above it. Lucius and a woman - who looked like Draco's mom from the portraits - were already seated at each end of the table. Bellatrix, sat on one side of the woman while Greyback sat on one side of Lucius. Amory pulled out a chair for me to sit opposite Bellatrix, then found a seat next to his father, opposite Greyback.

"Narcissa," Lucius called to the woman next to me, she raised her head, smiling at him elegantly. "This is Miss. Ward."

"Pleasure to meet you," Narcissa turned toward me, turning her elegant smile on me. Although, her eyes and tone appeared cold. My parents had taught me manners, regardless of the company to which I was graced, so I responded as best I could.

"Pleasure," I agreed, flashing her my best fake smile. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and although I thought I'd have been most intimidated by Greyback's stare, it was the woman across the table from me who frightened me the most.

"Right," Lucius said raising his hands. "Won't everyone eat up." A large array of food appeared on the empty plates that had just been completely vacant. I was shocked to find a nearly raw piece of steak taking up the majority of my plate. My face wrinkled at the sight of it.

"Does something about the meal...displease you?" Narcissa chimed beside me. My head snapped up to meet her gaze, it was sharp, almost sharp enough to make me hold my tongue, but I couldn't help it, they couldn't have actually expected me to eat this.

"It's just..." I paused, "very rare, wouldn't you say?" I questioned tentatively. A thunder of cackles erupted from the majority of the table, but Narcissa had stayed placid, eyeing my meat as well.

"I was told you liked your meat on the rare side," She snapped, exaggerating 'rare.' Everyone went silent at the sound of her voice, then stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to respond.

"I don't know what would give you that impression." I stated firmly, not showing them any fear. Amory loudly cleared his throat, if he was telling me to watch what I said, his efforts were in vain. Narcissa's eyes never wavered from mine, as if by some stupid mistake, she was trying to challenge me. My eyes stayed on hers, she hated me, I could tell from the way she was looking at me, like if I wasn't in some way important to her husband, she'd have used the killing curse on me right then and there. But I stared back at her, not with hatred, but with boredom, I think that just made her more angry.

"Narcissa," Lucius sneered easily at her, just as she was opening her mouth to say something. Narcissa's eyes finally left mine, she simply gave her husband a forced smile and started eating her food. I couldn't help it when a small half smirk started to play at my mouth. "Miss Ward, what house is it that you are in at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin," I stated, with no hesitation. This wasn't a complete lie, depending on what day it was, I was in Slytherin. Although if I actually was in a house, I'd want to be in Hufflepuff, they're my kind of people, even if I don't have the patience of a Hufflepuff. I thought that saying Slytherin would impress Lucius, and although I didn't care too much about his opinion, I figured it might help me. Sure enough, a slight smile came to his cold face, he nodded, as if I needed his approval.

"Given your condition, I thought a rare steak might suit your taste buds the most." He stated, answering the question I had originally implied, but never stated. I wasn't too fond of him referring to me being a werewolf as a condition, but this time, I did hold my tongue.

"I wouldn't know," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Amory questioned, finally speaking up.

"I haven't had this..._condition_," I enunciated the word, hoping to express my dislike of it. "for a very long time." All the men in the room raised their eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Bellatrix questioned in her annoyingly high-pitched tone. I flinched for a second, shifting my gaze lightly to her.

"I'm new." I stated, implying that it was obvious. Her lips upturned in a serene smile, I couldn't read what it was that was going on in her head, all I knew was, it wasn't good.

"She's going to be a wild one," She cackled to Lucius. "he'll like that." Lucius smiled back at her, an unsaid agreement clear on his face. I gulped, I had a good idea of who they were talking about, but I really didn't want to know.

When dinner was over it was Narcissa who lead me back to the room I'd previously been in. I'd had a little bit of salad, but avoided the steak all together, no way was I going to bite into that, werewolf or not. Narcissa hadn't said a word to me since our staring contest, but I had a feeling she would once she felt her husband could no longer hear her.

"My husband may find something intriguing about you, but next time you speak to me like that, you won't have a tongue to speak with." She snarled as soon as I walked past her, into the room.

"Like you said," I replied cockily. "Your husband finds me intriguing, don't think he'll like it too much when I can't speak anymore." I laughed, but she'd ignored me, slamming the door in my face as soon as the last word released my mouth. I really wasn't sure what had gotten into me, there was something about her that just caused the sass in me to come out, maybe her son had rubbed off on me. Either way, it really wasn't very smart, I didn't have a doubt in my mind that Narcissa would punish me, as soon as Lucius realized I would be no help to him. Honestly, I didn't understand why Lucius found me 'intriguing,' He'd hated the Flynn version of myself. But then again, when I was Flynn, he thought I was in Gryffindor, muggleborn, and I was very very unfriendly, as I wish I could be now. But for my own safety, I thought I should fake my sincerity as best I could.

* * *

><p>In the morning I was woken up, once again, by Amory welcoming himself into the room, with no warning. I'd kept the clothes on that I'd been wearing, even if there were clothes in the armoire, I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to wear them.<p>

"I hope you know, you're going to have to change," He pointed out as soon as he realized what I was wearing.

"Excuse me?"

"We're having a very important party tonight, you'll be expect to attend. In proper attire." He explained.

"Like hell I will." I snapped.

"It's amusing how your sass comes out every time my father isn't around. He's going to catch on eventually," He was clearly very amused. I shrugged dismissively. "Besides, you'll want to dress up tonight, your lover boy is coming home." He smirked, like he knew something I didn't. I didn't allow him to see my change in hope as he said those words. A part of me had hope that Draco would find a way to get me home, but I wasn't so sure, not when I knew the power his father held over him.

"What does your father even want with me?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"You'll find out, all in good time. Now, I'd wash up if I were you, there are plenty of clean clothes that should be to your liking in the armoire, and there's breakfast in the kitchen." He shut the door behind him. I sighed heavily, falling back onto the bed. I didn't even know where the kitchen was in this god forsaken mansion.

I took a relatively long shower, letting the hot water melt away all my worries, even if it was only for a moment. When I got out, I settled on a loose fitting dark green t-shirt, and a pair of jeans that magically tightened to my size, I'd almost screamed when they began to tighten, thinking maybe it was a trick. I let my hair naturally run in waves down my back, and slipped on my own boots. When I opened the door I was half expecting it to be locked, but I was sure they'd taken extra precautions to keep me inside the house. When I walked past Draco's door curiosity got the best of me. I slowly peeked down both ends of the hallway before lightly placing my hand on the handle. Just as I heard the door click, a sharp electric pain shot throughout my body, flying me across the hallway into an adjacent wall. I let out a loud umph on impact, before slowly letting my head adjust. I was dizzy as I started to stand up, somehow I managed not to get anybody's attention with my scream of pain. I rubbed my head and started walking down the hallway, towards where I could remember the staircase was. I'd never been in the kitchen, so I went with my first bet by going to the dining room, and hoping that it was one of the surrounding rooms. When I went past the front door, I'd tried to open it, and the same pain shot through me as the one that Draco's door had caused. But I was familiar to the pain now, so I only let out a slight squeal as the door pushed me back. I was beginning to bet that any place the Malfoy's didn't want me, had this sort of magic etched into it. I decided not to try anymore attempts at escape - or curiosity. When I finally rounded the corner to the dining room, I was surprised at how deserted the house had been on my travels. I'd run into only two house elves. There were three possible doors that could be the kitchen, and I was willing to bet that two of them had that hex on them. I was slowly beginning to turn one of the knobs when I heard the door on the other side of the room creek open. Shortly after a throat cleared behind me and I turned around to find a female house elf staring back at me with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't open that, Miss." She warned softly. I quickly took my hand off of the handle before it could shock me. "Kitchens that way, Miss." She said, pointing at the door she'd come from.

"Thank you," I smiled at her, her face fell in shock, but I quickly made my way to the door before she could tell me not to thank her.

When I opened the door, I was surprised at the size of the kitchen. The floors were a dark marble tile whereas the counters were a fluorescent white marble. Sleek silver cabinets rimmed the far wall, meeting a large two door, stainless steel fridge. There was a huge island of white marble accompanied by four silver stools. Four lights hung down from the ceiling, illuminating the room. Amory was positioned between the two counters, his back to the fridge, as he popped grapes in his mouth, staring at me in amusement, again.

"Find it here...safely?" He chuckled, popping another grape into his mouth.

"Piece of cake," I fake smiled, hopping onto one of the stools as I began to pile a plate with the food that was displayed atop the island. I grabbed a lot of fruit, and settled on the only pancakes I liked, chocolate chip.

"House is pretty shocking, isn't it?" Amory smiled mischievously at me.

"Eh, it has it's perks." I blatantly disregarded what he was referring to. "Where's the folks at?" I questioned.

"Out." He dismissed immediately. "I see you decided to change into a fresh pair of clothes."

"Gotta look good for my playmate," I shrugged, playing at his belittling term. He raised a bleach blonde eyebrow at me.

"You're weird." He stated matter-of-factly, shaking his head as he popped another grape in his mouth. I was surprised by this sudden insult, but I wasn't so sure it was supposed to be one. His tone didn't express the sourness of an insult. I wasn't really sure how to respond to that, I'd never heard a Malfoy use the term weird.

"Thanks?" I questioned. With that his eyebrows furrowed, he glanced at me briefly, then turned to the fridge, and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Can a girl get some caffeine?" He pointed to the coffee maker next to the fridge. I got up from my stool and grabbed a mug from where he'd gotten his glass of orange juice, poured myself a cup, then went into the fridge to find some cream. It really was strange to be easily moving about this kitchen, as if it was natural to me, as if I wasn't being kept here unwillingly.

"So say," Amory began slowly, I could tell he'd been pondering something as I got my coffee. "my brother actually has taken some sort of liking to-"

"Beginning to believe me, are you?" I questioned, cutting him off. "What could have changed your mind?"

"I'm speaking theoretically." He clarified, but all I did was shrug. "Anyways, say he did. What would come of it? You really think he'd ever marry a werewolf? Hell, does he even know you are one?" I wasn't really sure how to answer his questions, should I tell him the truth, or would that put Draco under scrutiny? But then again..Amory had said he wasn't going to tell his father.

"He knows. He was there, the night I was turned." I answered, sitting back on my stool. "As for the marrying part, who ever said I wanted to marry the bloke?" His eyebrows rose at me, whether it was from my first statement, or my last, I wasn't sure.

"Who doesn't want to marry a Malfoy?" He asked, as if it was a logical question.

"You're joking, right?" I scoffed, blowing on my coffee to cool it down.

"Um, no?"

"You've gotta be kidding me. Are you really that egotistical? What, you think because you're _purebloods_, and you're mummy and daddy have money that means you're automatically the most _desired_ bachelors in London? I've got news for you, money isn't everything. And blood sure as hell isn't either." I exploded, turning on my heel before he could even come up with some arrogant remark.


	19. Chapter 19

**Surprise, surprise! I was on a rollllll writing the past two days, so I thought I'd grace you with a quick update! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, and surprisingly Amory had allowed me to, not coming in until the sun had fallen.<p>

"The party starts in an hour," was all he said, only peeking his head in for a brief moment to let me know.

All of the dresses in the armoire were either black, dark green, or silver. I settled on a dark green dress that fell just above my knees, it had a sweetheart neckline, the top half of the dress was a silky smooth fabric that hugged my torso graciously. The bottom of the dress was just a shade lighter, it was made of mesh, so it floated down softly, graciously blowing around me when I moved. Where the mesh met the top fabric was a delicate belt of what looked like diamonds, I couldn't tell if they were real, but in this house, it was likely they were. I was tying my hair into a loose low bun at the base of my neck, having just applied a dark makeup to accentuate my hazel eyes, when I heard shuffling on the other side of the bathroom. There were two doors that connected to the bathroom, one coming from my room, and the other coming from the room next to mine. I'd been stupid not to remember that was Draco's room. As I heard more movement on the other side of the room, I started to open the door, but was once again shoved back by a harsh electric force. My body was beginning to ache from doing that, so I decided against trying again.

I was just slipping on a pair of black heels when I heard a soft knock at my door. I froze as my heart leapt in anticipation, what if it was Draco? I slowly walked toward the door opening it up just a crack only to find the wrong brother, since when does he knock?

"What do you want?" I sighed, disappointed.

"I'm to be your escort this evening," His amusement never seemed to falter, he really liked doing things to annoy me. I huffed, then opened my door wide so he could step into the room. I made my way over to the vanity and picked up a pair of large round diamond earrings.

"Are these real?" I asked as I put the earrings on. When I turned around Amory didn't say anything. He just kind of stood there, dazed, as if he'd just seen a ghost. I looked at him accusingly, and he finally snapped out of it.

"Of course," He stated, clearing his throat as if he wasn't just gawking. I let out a small smirk, foul git or not, it was flattering to see him gawking at me. But before I could accuse him of it, he put his arm out for me. I took it graciously as he led me through the house, we were headed toward the other half of the house, the one I hadn't been in. When we made it to our destination I imagine my face looked similar to that of Amory's when he'd first seen me dressed up. The room was the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. A chandelier bigger than any I'd ever seen hung from the ceiling, lighting up the whole room. There were at least one hundred and fifty people in the room. Many people were elegantly dancing to the set of string instruments that were playing on their own in the corner. Tables lined the walls, packed with about as much food as you see for dinner at Hogwarts. A line of chairs sat at the head of the room, I noticed Lucius and Narcissa sitting side by side in two chairs that were just a bit bigger than the rest, as if they were king and queen. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, there was laughter, dancing, music, almost as if all of these people were normal, as if they wouldn't kill a person because of their blood status with a flick of their wrist without a second thought.

"Care to dance?" Amory finally spoke, interrupting my thoughts. I gave him a questioningly dirty look. "I am your escort after all. Besides, one word to my father, and I could have you in the cellars instead of one of our guest rooms. Your choice." I sighed in defeat, and apparently he took that as a yes.

I wish I could say the dancing was horrible, atrocious even, but it wasn't. Not in the least. McGonagall had taught me plenty about dancing, she'd been giving me lessons since I was a child. Amory matched my talents equally, spinning me around with elegant balance, then bringing me back into his chest. At one point we set up into two lines, and began dancing, switching partners at the chime of a soft bell. At first I was confused, having not known this dance, but it was easy to catch onto. It made me very nervous, at one point I could have sworn I recognized one of my dancing partners as a Death Eater. So when I saw Amory's blonde hair coming toward me, in position to be my next partner, I was extremely relieved. I twirled out of the Death Eaters hands and into Amory, I let out a huge sigh of relief. He spun me once around to face him, I was shocked to find not Amory, but his little brother, standing in his place.

"Draco," I whispered breathlessly. Hope flooded into my heart, I could even feel a tear begin to slightly brim my eye.

"Toby," He cooed softly, placing a hand on my face as we tried to continue dancing with everyone else. The tear broke free of my eye, slowly sliding down to meet Draco's hand as he wiped it away. But suddenly his face became firm, I could even see a little anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" I straightened up slightly, shocked by his change of tone.

"Your-your brother took me, from the castle." I whispered as quietly as I could, his eyebrows quickly scrunched together. "I thought he was you, I'd only seen his back. Next thing I knew I was here." I quickly scrambled out. He was clearly confused, but I could tell over that confusion was anger, as he clenched his jaw firmly. His face suddenly became stoic, even, unreadable, as he passed me to the next dancing partner. We both resumed our roles, as if we were simple strangers. But every time we flew past each other in a dance move, our eyes met briefly, and I could see the pain within him. I switched from partner to partner, finally landing on the one man I did not want to dance with, Greyback. He smiled mischievously at me when our hands connected, as soon as they did, I tried to pull away, but he crushed my hand to his. I let out a loud squeal of pain, but nobody had heard over the music. His nails, which could easily be considered claws, dug sharply into my hands, I let out an even louder scream when I heard a crack, he'd broken something in my right hand. With that scream only certain people around us had heard it, their eyes wandered for a brief moment, but they quickly became disinterested.

"Might want to get used to that feeling, love." He cooed in his rough voice, I growled at him. But that only made him laugh. My hand was burning with pain, and he hadn't loosened his grip, making it worse. On top of that, his dancing was awful, so half the time I was struggling not to trip over his gigantic feet, but every time I did, it caused me more pain. The song finally came to a close. Greyback squeezed my hand one last time for good measure, before disappearing into the crowd. Both of my hands were slowly dripping blood from his claws, my right one was quickly beginning to swell. Before I could get knocked over by any dancing people I scurried out of the crowd, making my way toward the entrance I'd come through with Amory. Somehow I'd managed to find the kitchen, and by some miracle, none of the doors on my way had shocked me. I quickly rushed over to the island, where the sink was. The cool sensation of the water running against my skin made my heart rate begin to slow. Suddenly the door clicked open, revealing my favorite Malfoy.

"I see you know your way around the house," He smiled coming over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kept my head down, my face would easily show him I'd been crying. "Toby, what are you doing?" His eyes fell to my hands, I could see realization dawn on his face as he watched the blood trickle down the sink.

He quickly turned on his heel, I could hear him scrounging around in the cupboards, but I was trying so hard to keep from crying that I didn't pay him much attention. Finally, he emerged with a small wash cloth. Without words he turned the sink off, then gently took my left hand into the cloth. I winced as it stung, then he reached for my right hand. He hadn't seen how swollen it had been when it was under the running water. I watched him carefully as his expression changed from concerned, to concerned and angry.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded, walking over to the fridge, and opening up the freezer. He quickly came back with an icepack. I flinched as he gently tried to take my hand in his, placing the ice pack on my hand in the most delicate manner he could. My words were lost in my throat. "Toby, who did this to you?" He repeated gently, lifting my chin up with his free hand.

"Greyback," I finally whispered as my eyes raised to his.

"I'm gonna kill him." He mumbled in between clenched teeth.

"Draco," I began softly, wincing as I placed my left hand on his cheek. His expression softened, just a bit, but he could tell it had hurt when I'd touched him. His hand came up to encircle my wrist, he slowly rotated my hand, gently dropping his mouth to my now bloodless wounds, placing delicate kisses where Greyback's claws had left a mark.

"Why are you here, baby?" He whispered into my skin. My heart leapt, nobody had ever called me that before, and it sounded so good when Draco said it.

"Because I'm a werewolf." I answered easily. His eyebrows rose at this. "That's all I know. But your family doesn't know much about me, other than that fact, which seems to be very important to them. They think I have magic, they think I'm in Slytherin..." I trailed off, as the door of the kitchen swung open, revealing a very confused Amory, Draco jumped back from me quickly. His absence left a cold feeling throughout my body.

"She doesn't have magic?" He snapped, running a hand harshly through his hair.

"Amory," Draco greeted steadily.

"Fathers going to be pissed," Amory huffed, talking more to himself than anybody else.

"Don't tell him." Draco's firm voice rang throughout the kitchen. Now Amory looked at him, his face clearly accusatory. Draco continued before he could refute him. "Think about it brother, if you tell him, he'll want to kill her. But you captured her because she's a werewolf, right? Her being a squib doesn't change that, her intended purpose for whatever it is that you want with her is still there. If you tell him, not only will he be furious with you, but he'll kill her, and then you'll have nothing." I tried not to let Draco's words get to me, I knew he was only doing it to save my life. Amory's hands clutched at the marble island.

"What makes you think I care about her life?" He snapped at Draco, his eyes were crazy, and his hair was going in all different directions. I stepped back, hurt by his words. I knew Amory was evil, but I had hoped, and thought, that maybe he had a little bit of the good that Draco tucked away within him.

"He'll be furious with you," Draco repeated evenly. Amory ran another hand through his hair then suddenly, his face changed, and he became calm. We stood there in silence for a long while, then he finally spoke.

"We won't tell father," He stated firmly, I let out a relieved sigh. "Now both of you better get back to the party, before anybody notices you're gone." As soon as the door shut behind him I fell into Draco's arms, he tightly wrapped them around my waist, squeezing me so tightly, it was as if he thought I might disappear. Silent tears rolled down my cheek, making his sharp black suit damp at the shoulder.

"The twins attacked me at school last night, accusing me of taking you. I was flipping out," He mumbled into my hair, finally breaking the comfortable silence. I pulled back from him, but only enough to see his face, his arms stayed tightly around my waist. "At one point I really thought they were going to use an Unforgivable on me." His mouth twitched up on one side.

"I wouldn't put it past them," I smiled up at him.

"I could take it," He shrugged, as if it was nothing, as if those curses were called Unforgivable for no reason. His face was soft as he reached one of his thumbs up to slowly caress my cheek. "It's good to know I'm not the only one interested in protecting you though."

"And who's to say I need protecting?" I questioned indignantly. Draco's eyebrows raised and he slowly brought my hands between us, he looked down at them, then up at me, then down at them again, I let out a sigh.

"Babe..." He sighed, looking back up at me, my heart jumped, there it was again. I smiled up at him brightly, not hiding how it made me feel when he called me that. "Like that, do you?" He smiled, cocking his head to the side.

"I-it makes me feel like I'm yours," I confessed, looking down at our hands. It was a weak confession, something he could have easily turned harsh. But instead one of his arms wrapped around my waist fervently, pulling me close. When I looked back up at him his face was all serious, here it comes...

"You are mine," He stated possessively as I wrapped my left hand around his neck, pulling his lips to mine.


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a little reminder everyone, my story is not following all Harry Potter tales, I'm adding a few things as I go. And if you're wondering, the werewolves in this story are going to look more like the one you'd find in the Harry Potter wiki, not like Lupin in the POA movie.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the party had gone by relatively slow. Draco had healed my hand, but Greyback had left scars on them. Draco and I decided it would be best if we kept our distance in the presence of his family, so I stayed around the edges of the party silently watching, I'd had no interest in going back on the dance floor. Lucius eventually had me sitting beside Amory when he made a speech, Amory was acting different toward me, but as the night wore on I could tell he'd softened up. Lucius had summoned Draco over at one point, my breathing had caught in my throat, but to my relief he was simply introducing my situation in their household to Draco. Draco had simply nodded, giving me a brief hello, and taken a seat next to his mother. By the end of the night Amory had kept up his escort gig, and led me up to my room. When he'd opened my door, to my surprise I could have sworn I'd heard him say goodnight.<p>

I changed into more comfortable clothing once I got back to my room, then waited twenty minutes, waiting to hear Draco enter his, as soon as he had, I quietly knocked on his door to the bathroom. He paused at the sound for a moment, then I heard him rustling around the room, so I knocked again. This time he'd heard it, and the next thing I knew the latch of the door was slowly being unlocked, and he was standing there, his tie was undone, hanging lopsided around his neck, with his dress shirt half unbuttoned. I took in his appearance then connected my eyes with his. We stood there for a few moments, then a smirk slowly spread across his face and he was coming at me, crushing his mouth to mine with blunt force. I giggled, taking in his scent, letting myself relax for the first time since I'd gotten to the Manor.

"I missed you," I whispered when our lips parted.

"I missed you too," He smiled leaning his forehead against mine. "I can't say I enjoyed seeing you dancing with my brother though."

"Someone's jealous," I judged with a smile.

"Jealous? No, because I get to do this," he kissed my lips softly. "and this," he kissed my neck, as I let out a deep sigh. "and this," his hands found my butt, he squeezed me to him, laying rough kisses down my neck, I let out a moan. "Mine, remember?" His hands slowly slid down my body, I trembled at his touch. He curled a finger under my shirt, slowly slipping it off of me as I lifted my arms. He backed away, taking in my nearly naked torso as if he'd forgotten what it looked like, I blushed under his gaze. He stepped toward me, then lifted me up to sit on the counter. We kissed softly for a couple of moments, enjoying the feel of our lips uniting. I slowly took his bottom lip in between my teeth, then just as it was about to slip from my grasp,I bit down hard. Draco let out a loud half moan, half growl. Before I knew it he was thrusting his groin against me, letting me feel his desire from underneath our clothing. I moaned loudly, letting him know I wanted him inside of me. My hands found the buttons of his dress shirt as he sucked on my neck. As soon as I had the last button undone I pushed it off of him, letting my hands wander over his toned biceps. I dug my nails into his arm as his mouth went from sucking to biting, a low growl began to form in my throat, as soon as it released itself Draco's head shot up to meet my gaze.

"Babe," He said in a careful tone.

"hmm?" I asked, trying to figure out his expression.

"When is the full moon?" As soon as he said it my heart dropped, my mood immediately changing. Draco rushed out of the bathroom, into my room. Once I finally gathered my worry, I followed him, and found him staring up at the night sky, a cloud slowly rolling over the full moon.

I suddenly screamed out in pain, my body contorting in all different ways, I screamed as my bones broke within me. Draco immediately rushed to my side, clutching my shoulders, while slowly lowering me down to my knees. His face was confused, like he didn't know what he could do for me. I let out another loud scream as my chest exploded, hot pain spread throughout my body.

"Draco, you need to get out of here!" I somehow managed between clenched teeth. He shook his head, holding onto me as I let out another blood curdling scream. "Draco, GO!" I screamed at him, pushing him away from me. "GO!" I yelled at him once more, he was standing by the bathroom door, looking at me so reluctantly, but he'd retreated further back. His face was so torn, his hair was in it's very rare unkempt stage from just moments ago, when everything was good, when everything was peaceful. I screamed out again, throwing myself to the ground, digging my now claws into the sleek hardwood floor. The next noise I made was both a scream and a growl, the wolf was beginning to take over, and Draco was still standing in the doorway. I growled at him as harshly as I could, trying with my last bit of humanity, to tell him to get the fuck out of here. I'm not sure if he'd listened to me or not, the next thing I remember is waking up in a dungeon, my skin on fire.

* * *

><p>I was screaming again, but this time it wasn't really the pain, although, there was a lot of that. This time it was from the chains that bound me to a cool metal table, and the fact that half of the blood on me, wasn't my own. I'd been screaming for about ten minutes, but nobody had come. I was in the dungeon, that was clear by the old mildew smell that came to my nose, it was cold, and wet, I could hear water dripping somewhere off in the distance. The smell of rust, mildew, and blood overtook my nose. But it wasn't just the blood on my body, I could see chains on a distant wall, blood had clearly stained different parts of the light concrete walls. As I scanned the room more, the reality of everything slamming down on me, I couldn't help but throw up over the side of the table. Footsteps were coming down the cellar stairs as I spat to get the sour taste out of my mouth. I could hear the metal of the door being unlocked, then a creaking sound as it was opened. Amory came around the corner, smoothly standing at the foot of the table.<p>

"Rough night?" He questioned, like he didn't know. I spat hard one last time in response.

"Why is it always you? Isn't your bloody father the one who wants me here, why the hell is it always you?" I snapped, I was so overcome with everything that had corresponded that, for some stupid reason, I asked the one question that I cared the least about.

"What? Did you want your little lover boy to come down and rescue you?" He teased, a sly smile coming across his face. I let out a fierce growl.

"Don't fucking mock me." I spat.

"Aw," He smiled, as if he was talking to a baby. He brought his face close to mine, looking at me as if I didn't understand a word he was saying. "puppy's got a bite." He teased. Instead of letting him get to me, I laid still, watching him with even eyes. He stared at me, not leaving my gaze for a second.

"I can show you just how hard I bite, if you'd like." I suggested, breaking the silence as a smirk began to form on my lips, mirroring his. He flinched, but it was so subtle, if I'd blinked, I'd have missed it. But of course he acted like he hadn't. Instead, he slowly stood up straight, and began unchaining me.

"After your little show last night, we had no other choice but to chain you up, you were going completely mad. Aunt Belle was right when she said you'd be wild." Hearing him make Bellatrix's name sound so innocent made me want to throw up again. I sat up slowly as pain shot through my back, I gripped my wrists tightly, trying to rub away the pain of the cuffs.

"Did I kill anybody?" I whispered, staring off into the cellar. Amory paused, just as he was about to cast a spell on my last chain. My breathing stopped momentarily as he stared at me.

"Kill? No, harm? Yeah, there were a few people who got in your way." He said it so nonchalantly.

"A few?" I repeated, shocked. He nodded. "Who?" I demanded.

"You scratched a couple of fathers friends who attempted to cast curses at you. Got Greyback real good on the cheek," I smiled at this, he noticed. "Like that, do you? You won't next time you see him, I've got a feeling he's not going to be too forgiving." I waved him off.

"Who else?" I pressed.

"Well, Draco's got a nice gash on his back," He continued, my stomach fell, I'd hurt Draco. "and you nearly killed one of the help, she's got a nice scar." I'd told him to get out, why the hell didn't that boy listen.

"Wait- the help?" I questioned, momentarily snapping myself out of my Draco worries.

"Yeah, one of the house elves." He elaborated, like it was nothing, my heart dropped even more. "Alohomora." He chanted, with a flourish of his wand. The last chain broke free, but I just sat there, staring at the wall. He stood there watching me, a confused expression on his face. "Oh come on, you didn't kill anybody." He motioned for me to stand up, then put his arm out for me to take. Reluctantly, I grabbed onto it for support. As soon as I put my weight down Amory scrambled to catch me, my knees were so weak I'd nearly fallen. We stood there for a moment, as he waited for me to gain my strength. I pushed up from his arm, hoping to get away from being so close to him. Unfortunately, he stayed true to his sometimes questionably gentleman ways, and held onto my elbow as I began to walk.

"Honestly, I think you did more of a number on yourself than anybody else." He shrugged as we slowly made our way up the cold stone staircase. With every step a shot of pain shot up my body. My body was sore, but I didn't think anything was broken, most of the pain came from my skin, which sported a number of deep gashes.

"Can't you heal me?" I groaned as we finally made it to the top of the steps.

"We tried, when you're healing a werewolf scratch, it's not that simple, your claws have a particular poison in them that not just any healing charm can fix. Draco's preparing a potion for you now."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, realizing I had no idea where we were going.

"Reckon you ought to take a shower before you come to the meeting." He answered.

"Meeting?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's time you know why you're here."

Lucius Malfoy sat in the middle on one side of the usual dining table, with twenty-one other serious looking people, some I recognized from the party, lining the table. As soon as I'd walked into that room, I'd wanted to turn around, Draco there or not. But from the expression on his face, he'd wanted the same thing. Lucius had instructed me to sit on the opposite corner of the table, a seat or so away from Snape. As soon as I'd seen him, I gasped, I couldn't help it. The man had babysat me when I was younger. His eyes fell on mine, but he stayed completely placid as I ogled at him.

"Looks like you've got an admirer, Severus." A smooth voice came from behind me, I shut my mouth, but kept my eyes on Snape, no way was I turning to look at the owner of that voice. His face stayed stoic as he turned to address the man who I could hear was slowly taking a seat at the head of the table next to me.

"My Lord," Snape bowed his head in welcome, everybody else followed in suit. I was growing uncomfortable having my back to Voldemort, so I slowly turned, resting back in my seat, keeping my eyes forward.

"Toby Ward," His serene voice cooed, I stayed stoic. In my peripheral vision, I could see Lucius shifting uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for me to address the monster in the room. I looked at Draco, he gave the faintest nod he could, so I slowly turned, taking in the pale snake like form that sat beside me. I nodded at him in welcome. "Lucius tells me you're a new wolf, turned for the first time last night?" He questioned, I nodded in response, uncomfortable with not only his fiery gaze, but the gaze of everybody else in the room. "You're probably wondering why you're here."

"Yes," I finally spoke, not allowing my tone to falter with the fear that was eating away at me.

He gave a serene accomplished smile.

"Well, you see, I'm creating somewhat of an army, and I'm trying to gather as many beasts, as I can." My lip twitched when he'd said beast, hypocrite.

"And you think I'd be of some help with that?" I asked, not trying to hide my fake surprised tone.

"You're a very key factor Ms. Ward." He slowly stood up, raising his voice so the whole table could hear him more clearly. "I don't know if you know this, but wolves have a tendency to be drawn toward mates. When two wolves become one, emotionally, not physically, it sends out this silent signal between every wolf within a four thousand mile radius, it lets them know that there are two bonded wolves, two Alpha's, waiting for a pack. You are half of the equation on sending out this signal."

"But I'm not an Alpha," I stated.

"Not yet," He agreed. "I have a plan for that as well."

"If I'm one half of the equation, what's the other?" I asked.

"Fenrir," Voldemort called, Greyback answered with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Holey crap, I have a lot of apologizing to do. I'm so so so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'd been on such a role with writing and then I lost it a couple days later, and then I had work and things just got hectic and I couldn't afford to be up until 3am every morning. Moral of the story I'm so incredibly sorry you guys. But like I said, I am NOT giving up on this story. I am determined to finish it. Anyways, I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>"N-" I began, after Voldemort had suggested Fenrir be my mate.<p>

"I'm sure Toby is delighted by this news, My Lord." Lucius cut me off quickly. I gave him a harsh look, I could see Draco staring at me in my peripheral vision, but I wasn't able to read his expression.

"As I understand," Voldemort began, barely acknowledging Lucius's words. "Last night was your first change?" He turned to me, I was somehow able to meet his red eyes, but only for a moment. I nodded in agreement. "I hear you left quite a mark." I gulped at this, finally looking at Draco because I knew it wouldn't arouse suspicion.

"I am sorry about that," I said in a proper tone, avoiding emotion. Draco only slightly regarded it, giving me a small nod.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back for it." Greyback snarled, but I didn't shift my gaze to him. Draco's jaw clenched stiffly, I'd been the only one to notice. Voldemort was silent for a few moments, then suddenly the attention was off of me, and onto other dark matters, so Amory showed me back to my room.

* * *

><p>"They just expect me to fucking mate with that monster? What kind of chemical arouses from two people fucking that would send out a signal to every werewolf in a forty fucking mile radius? How is that even possible?" I turned to Draco who was sitting at the foot of my bed, staring at me intently as I paced around the room. I stopped my pacing for a moment, "Not to mention that means they always know when Alpha's are having sex, now that's just fucked up." I stood there staring up at the ceiling in thought when I heard a light harsh chuckle come from my bed. "What?" I asked, turning my eyes to him.<p>

"Let me get this straight," He said, while biting the corner of his lip. "You were just told that you're practically required to have sex with a man you hate and you're concerned about all the Alpha's who's pack always know when they're having sex?" His tone was steady, he was teasing me, but there was part of him that was serious.

"Yes," I sighed throwing my hands to my sides in exasperation.

"Are you fucking serious Toby?" He snapped, rising from the bed. I looked at him, unable to find words. "You're mine, remember? Mine. Or did you already forget that, because you're too fed up with the fact that people are going to know when you're having sex with Greyback."

"Don't," I commanded in an even low tone.

"Did yo-" He began again, he was struggling to keep his anger in check. I held up my finger to him.

"Don't you dare." I cut him off. "You know I don't want this."

"Then fucking act like it Toby." He snapped, clenching his jaw.

"I'm freaking out, okay? So I'm taking the most unimportant detail and dwelling over that, instead of facing the real problem." I explained, lightening my tone. "I don't know what the hell is going to happen to me. I can't do this. I don't want to be here. I want to be in my kitchen, making coffee while my dad gives me the latest news from the daily prophet. I want to be home, safe. I want to explore the castle, and pick on Ron with the twins. I want to ride on the back of a broom with me mum. I don't want this." I slowly brought my eyes to his as a tear rolled down my cheek, I let out one last shaky breath. "But most of all, I want to run into a handsome tall blonde boy in a dark corridor and listen to him criticize me for not only being soaking wet, but being butt ass naked." Without words Draco quickly rushed toward me, embracing me in the best way he could possibly manage. Tears rolled down my cheeks as we stood there, at that moment, that was all that I needed, just him, holding me together. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke quietly into my ear.

"I'm sorry, I was just freaking out. I didn't mean to get mad at you." He whispered, then pulled my head away so our eyes could meet. He looked at me with determination, holding my gaze to his. "I'm going to get you out of this, I promise."

"Draco you-" I began to protest, but he quickly brought his index finger up to my lips, quieting me.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He stated firmly, making all my protests disappear within me. He slowly lowered his finger from my lips, taking my chin between his thumb and index finger, he slowly brought my lips to his, kissing me gently.

"I love you," He whispered when our lips parted. His breath tickled my lips as I breathed in his words. I slowly let the air out of my lungs, while I lifted my eyes to his. He looked so vulnerable, staring back at me so expectantly, I almost wish I could have gotten a picture of that expression.

"I love you too." I whispered, twining my hands into his soft locks while gently pressing his mouth onto mine. Our lips moved together like water, but we didn't lock tongues, there was passion, but it was calm, and it held more meaning than any of our kisses ever had. Our lips slid across each other for a few more moments, then we slowly parted, when my eyes opened to meet his he was already looking at me, my breath caught under his gaze, but we were both silent. We stood there in silence just looking into each other's eyes, his eyes said more to me than any words could. I saw vulnerability, happiness, fear even, but most of all, I could see his love, and that was all I really needed.

The overwhelming urge to touch him took over as I pulled him to me, allowing his arms to wrap around my waist as my lips pressed roughly against his. My right hand found his cheek as my left lightly pulled at his hair. He pulled at my bottom lip with his teeth, in response I pulled his hair harder. Suddenly he lifted me up, pushing me against the far wall of my bedroom. His mouth found the crook of my neck as his hands started to slowly caress my thighs, lifting my dress up little by little. I let out a low moan, squeezing his arse in return. I was shocked as I felt a light nip at my neck, making a half moan, half squeak escape my lips. I could feel his lips smile against my neck as his hot breath tickled. He firmly gripped my arse lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his hips. I was a head above him now, his head was buried into my chest as he slowly moved his body against mine, letting me feel his pleasure. His hands gripped at my arse firmly, he even went as far as spanking me a bit, before shoving me back into the wall. My head fell back as a loud moan of pleasure escaped me. He gripped me tight with one arm as his other hand began to circle my thigh. I gripped at his arms, feeling his tight biceps through his shirt. His hand made it's way to my waist, his fingertips lightly pulled at the lacey string of my thong. I thrust my lower body into him, he let out a harsh breath. His hand traveled between the lace of my thong and my bare skin, eventually he found my bum again and began to lightly caress it. His lips kissed at the weak spot on my neck, making me moan more. His hand began to slowly reach down from my bum, somehow he'd twisted his arm enough around me to find my hotspot from the back. He teased me with my thong a bit more, letting it slowly move within my slit. Then he ripped it off harshly, throwing it off to the side. My lips found his neck now as his fingers slowly caressed up and down my slit. I let out a low moan when he hovered over my clit with the tip of his fingers. Then in one quick movement he plunged his fingers inside of me, forcing me to moan his name in pleasure. His fingers found their way around me, eventually landing on my g-spot. I kissed, licked, and nipped, up and down his neck as I struggled to keep my own composure. With every thrust of his fingers, he'd reach deeper and deeper into me, causing me to moan louder every time. He brought his hand back around to the front of me, to give himself easier access to my hotspot. I loosened my legs, to allow his hand to grip in between. He plunged his index and middle finger into me as his thumb slowly made circles around my clit. I moaned as he fondled me. My head fell back as his thumb quicked it's pace around my clit. Soon, the circles became a frequent back and forth motion. My legs squeezed onto his hips as I started to reach my climax.

"Draco," I moaned loudly, wanting him -needing him.

"Toby," He moaned back as he quickened the pace of his thumb, and just like that, him moaning my name set me off, my hips bucked, struggling to keep my legs wrapped around him, I trembled as I came, moaning into his ear with extreme pleasure. He let out a moan of yearning as I finished. We slowed down a bit, staring into each others eyes only for a minute before I released my hold with my legs. I grabbed onto the waist of his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pushing them down to his ankles. He stepped out of them as I pushed down his boxers as well, releasing his large erection. I grabbed onto his length with confidence, flicking my tongue out at his tip as it aligned with my mouth. I circled his tip with my tongue, tasting his precum.

"Fuck it." He let out quickly, pulling me onto my feet so our eyes could meet. I looked at him quizzically, he loves when I give him head. His mouth slowly lowered to my ear, his hot breath came out fast, "I just want to be inside of you." A smirk spread across my lips as he once again lifted me up. But this time he aligned his hard length with my entrance, thrusting into me sensually. I squeezed him with my legs, pushing him into me as far as I could. I gripped at the bottom of his shirt, holding myself up with my legs, I quickly pulled his shirt off. His hands returned to my hips as he thrust into me again, pinning me harshly against the wall. I let out a loud moan. His lips found mine, and slowly out tongues began to intertwine as he continued to thrust into me, harder and harder. I moaned between kisses. Biting down on his lip in response to his roughness. We parted lips as he continued to thrust into me, our eyes locked as his pace quickened. I roughly hit the wall with each thrust, accepting him into me. I moaned in pleasure as his full length hit me, reaching my g-spot easily. Our eyes stayed locked, we watched as our faces contorted with pleasure, answering each movement. I watched as his eyes grew hungry when I scratched at his back. He watched as I moaned his name in pleasure. I wanted him, he wanted me. He was mine, and I was his, and that was all that mattered. We both reached our climax at the same time as Draco thrust his long hard length into me one last time.

Both of us had beads of sweat dripping down our bodies as I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck, resting my forehead against his. Our fast shallow breaths hit each other as we began to relax. We stayed like that for a few moments before Draco gripped me tight, and carried me over to the bed. He placed me lightly on to the bed, slipping in beside me as I curled into him, resting my head against his chest. I slowly drifted to sleep at the sound of his heavy heartbeat.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm trying to make up for the weeks that I didn't write! Again, I'm so sorry about that. I know you probably hear it a thousand times from writers when you read a fanfiction, but I would seriously appreciate it if you guys would review. I'm not kidding when I say your feedback keeps me going, this story wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys, really. Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing, I couldn't do it without you. Share any ideas you might have as well! Thanks guys(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. However, I do own Toby Ward and Amory Malfoy**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, Draco was no longer in my bed. I got out of bed slowly, still groggy from sleep. When I opened the door to the bathroom, I noticed the mirror on the wall was fogged up, and the shower had fresh drops of water scattered throughout it. I turned the nozzle of the shower and felt the water as it grew hot under my palm. I stripped down, and slowly got into the shower, letting the hot water take away the stress on my body. For a while I simply stood there, letting the hot water pelt at my skin. Just as I was about to lather up with soap, I heard one of the doors slowly begin to creep open.<p>

"Trying to sneak up on me, are you?" I questioned with a giggle, pulling the shower curtain away just enough so I could give Draco a chastising look. My face immediately fell when I realized it wasn't him, but my intended mate. "Get out." I commanded evenly, keeping the shower curtain in front of my body. Greyback gave me a sly smirk, taking a step further into the bathroom.

"I only thought we could fast forward the mating process." He grinned wickedly. My eyebrows creased at him, but I refused to show him the fear inside of me.

"No," I responded simply. "Get out." He slowly took a couple more steps toward the shower. His hand began to reach into the shower just as Draco's bathroom door swung open. Draco stepped into the room, a towel in his hands as he dried off his hair with ease. His face was a mixture of embarrassed and surprised when he saw the situation.

"Oh, crap." He mumbled. "Sorry Graybeck...only came in to brush my teeth, do you want me to come back later?" His tone was so light, as if everything was okay. He gave me a quick unemotional glance, then turned his attention back to the large wolf in the room.

"It's fine, we'll continue this later." Greyback shrugged, turning on his heel to exit through my room. I held my breath as I watched him close my door, then waited a couple moments as I listened to him walk down the hallway. Once I was sure he was gone I turned to Draco.

"That was close," I sighed.

"Too close, way too close." He agreed, with a slight nod of his head.

"If you hadn't come in..." I trailed off, looking up at him as hot water continued to pelt my back from the shower. His jaw clenched at the idea of what could have happened. When his eyes met mine, they were dark, his anger was much more than clear.

"I can't fucking do this. There's no way I'm going to be able to watch him talk to you like that, watch him...touch you. If anybody lays a finger on you..." His teeth were clenched tight, his eyes were lethal. I reached out to him, letting the curtain fall open, I took his shirt between my fingers and pulled him over to me.

"If you try to do anything, they will kill you." I said, placing my hand on the side of his face, his head lightly leaned into my hand and he closed his eyes as he took a couple of deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down.

"You're no good to me dead." I whispered. His head suddenly shot up, there was a slight gleam in his eye as he looked at me.

"But if he's dead..." Draco pondered.

"I will not have you become a killer." I commanded, his face fell a little.

"Babe, think about it. If Greyback died, Voldemort would have nothing, no use for you." His face turned into a slight grin.

"Draco, no."

"But I would gladly kill for you." His face turned from excitement to all business in the matter of a second.

"No." I repeated firmly.

"Toby, this isn't up for discussion." He snapped. I withdrew my hand from his shoulder, where it had fallen.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not like they'll know I did it!" He yelled, his anger was rising.

"It's too dangerous." I snapped. I could see him growing more and more angry. His eyes met mine, and mine his, challenging him. His shoulders became less stiff, and just when I thought he was going to be understanding, he turned on his heel, and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>When I got out of the shower, I found Amory seated comfortably on my bed. I rolled my eyes at him as I made my way over to the armoire. I secured my towel around me as I looked through the wardrobe.<p>

"Is Draco in his room?" He called, laying back on my bed.

"How should I know," I snapped, rummaging through one of the lower drawers for my bra. Amory let out a chuckle.

"Trouble in paradise?" He questioned.

"Why didn't you just go to his room if you were looking for him?" I asked, avoiding his question.

"So there is trouble in paradise." He smiled, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Fuck off," I snapped, clipping my bra on over the towel, with my back to Amory.

"No need to get hostile." He laughed, I ignored him and attempted to hide behind my armoire to change into a pair of tight white pants and a bright green blouse that hung down into a sharp v-neck, with two lines of ruffles flowing down the center.

"What do you want Amory?" I huffed, while I fumbled to fasten my studded belt.

"We have some errands to run." He straightened up on the bed, finally done teasing me.

"Why do I have to run errands with you?" I asked finally notching my belt.

"Father's orders," He shrugged.

"Do you ever get sick of doing Daddy's bidding?" I teased.

"Fuck off," He mimicked my earlier tone. I shrugged, mirroring him and his brothers usual sly smile, then dug a maroon leather jacket out of the armoire.

I followed Amory throughout the house, finally finding a small library located in the back corner of the mansion. He lead me over to a large victorian looking fireplace and motioned for me to get into it. I'd traveled by floo powder only one other time, and to say it didn't go very well, would be an understatement. I gulped hard, stepping into the fire place slowly.

"Don't even think about running off, got it?" He commanded, while holding out the powder to me, I nodded, gulping hard once more. "Now say, Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn Alley," I coughed, throwing the floo powder to my feet. My body began to twist and contort in all different ways, all I could see was green flames then suddenly there was a floor, I tried to twist so that I landed on my feet, but I had no such luck. I laid on the floor for a minute, coughing from the ashes that clouded my throat, I heard the fire erupt behind me, then heard Amory's footsteps slowly glide out of the fireplace.

"Having some troubles?" He teased, shoving his foot against my leg, I made a sore attempt at kicking him back. I shoved up from the floor, managing to get on my feet in one quick motion. I dusted myself off quickly, and followed Amory through the dank store. He picked up a couple of black candles, then proceeded toward the counter. Within the glass counter there were a couple of sharp objects that I couldn't identify, there was what looked like an eye in a jar, among many other things, but it was the opal necklace that Amory was studying intently. A hunched over man with long blonde patches of hair on his head crept over to the counter.

"So good to see you Mister Malfoy," He spoke in a disgruntled tone. Amory gave him a swift glance, merely nodding in response.

"I'd like the necklace, Caractacus." He stated. Caractacus nodded, placing a cover on top of the necklace and bringing it out from the counter.

"500 Galleons," Caractacus grumbled.

"Yeah right," Amory scoffed, handing him a handful of galleons. "300 should do it, you should know better, Caractacus." Amory lead me toward the door, pulling me along by my sleeve. When we got out onto the street there were people everywhere. Some huddled in corners, others begging for change, some were even talking to themselves. I pushed closer to Amory, unfortunately he was only thing that felt safe at that moment. We turned one of the corners at a quick pace, the beggars seemed to recognize Amory, shying away as soon as he passed. I heard yelling and a scuffle up ahead as we headed through the alley. A group of people dressed in hooded cloaks were coming toward us, from the opposite direction of the alley. Amory suddenly stopped in his tracks, I fumbled into him from the unexpected stop. He stood there for a moment squinting at the oncoming crowd. A woman with long brown hair was sitting on the ground beside me, her face had a thick layer of dirt on it, she began pulling at the hem of my shirt, I smacked her away with my hand. Suddenly Amory shoved me against the stone wall opposite the beggar woman. The large crowd of hooded figures came swooping by us, their heads bowed low. Amory kept an arm wrapped around my torso as they passed. They all had their heads down, but just as the middle of the group began to pass, one of their heads turned just enough for me to see their face. Arthur Weasley's red hair was unmistakable as he found my face, his eyes went wide as he recognized me.

"Toby!" He yelled, stopping the crowd of hooded figures. All of their heads turned up at the sound of my name. Lupin, Sirius, Molly, Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody's faces all met mine. I could have jumped for joy at the sight of those faces, but instead I was pulled hard into the opposite direction. Amory had a death grip on my arm as he pulled me away from the crowd, I tried to pull against it but it was no use. Spells flew past me in an attempt to hit Amory, there was no way they'd get a good hit on him with me being dragged in the line of fire. Lupin tried to run after us, but it was a lost cause, beggars didn't shy away from him the way they did with Amory, instead they blocked his path, as if helping Amory. I got lost in the sea of beggars as I continued to be pulled down the alley, all that was left was the faint sound of my name being called.

Amory pulled me from alley to alley, eventually the buildings cleared revealing a long winding road.

"Accio Silver Arrow," Amory called with a flick of his wrist. A broom came flying from the corner of the buildings behind us into Amory's hand. He mounted it swiftly, then waited for me to join him. I unwillingly swung my leg over the broom, then placed my hands lightly on his shoulders, he kicked up with ease, the broom sweeping us up into the night sky. As much as I didn't think anything could have fixed the way I felt at that moment, after having almost escaped, I realized a broomstick ride was just what I needed. We followed above the long winding road that branched out from the Alley, snow covered trees spread for miles on either side of the road, so far that I couldn't even see the where they ended. A sharp breeze nipped at my skin as we rushed through the air. Soon the weather shifted, and a blanket of snow began to fall from the sky. Amory slowed down to avoid the pelting on his face. The trees began to thin as we continued on, revealing a long span of water, with a city of lights just beyond. I watched as the buildings of London flew by beside us, as well as under us. I would have put money on the fact that my cheeks were a very bright red color, but the temperature at that moment, didn't matter to me. Winter had always been my favorite, having everything coated in iridescent white gave me a sense of happiness, clarity even. Soon, we were past London, we flew over a couple suburban areas, over another long span of trees, and crossed a threshold of cloaking spells that eventually lead us back to the manor.

When we entered the mansion through the front door Amory handed his broom and coat over to one of the house elves. The poor thing nearly toppled over as she stumbled over to the broom closet.

"Dinner is about to begin, Master." The house elf told Amory, as she made her way back over to us. "Can I take your coat, ma'am?" I handed her my coat, although I'd been reluctant to do so. I never agreed with the slavery of house elves, but I knew Amory would have said something, had I not. I followed him through the house to the dining room, when we got there everyone was already at the table, clearly waiting for dinner to be served. Amory pulled my chair out for me, still surprising me with his ability to be a gentleman. I took my seat next to Narcissa, I could still feel the aftermath of the frigid air on my face.

"I trust the errands went well?" Lucius asked Amory as the food appeared at the table.

"Yes, father." Amory nodded. "Although, we did run into a...complication." Lucius stabbed his fork into a piece of steak, waiting for Amory to continue. "We ran into Draco's old werewolf professor and a bunch of his friends on our way through the Alley." Lucius's eyebrows raised at this.

"And did they recognize you?" He asked, his piercing gaze sizing up his eldest son.

"I-I can't be sure, father. I don't suspect they did, they seemed more interested in the girl." He responded, only allowing a slight stutter at the beginning of his sentence before composing himself.

"Well, as long as you accomplished all the tasks I set out for you to do today, we need not worry about them," Lucius dismissed, but Amory looked to have more to say.

"Actually father.."Amory trailed off, nervous to let his next statement go. "We didn't make it to the apothecary. Once the werewolf and his followers showed up, I thought it best to get her out of there as soon as possible." Lucius stabbed his fork into a carrot, biting off half of it with immense force. I let my eyes travel over to where Draco was sitting, he looked normal, just watching his father as he ate his food. Greyback dug into his raw meat without a utensil, I grimaced at the sight, returning to pick at the vegetables on my plate.

"You'll go back tomorrow, you know how vital that potion is." Lucius commanded.

"Yes, father." Amory nodded.

"Toby, I will not have you grow weak when you play an important part in the Dark Lord's plans. Eat the meat that is set out for you." Lucius all the sudden spat out at me, as if he'd been paying attention to my eating habits the whole time. I gulped, then slowly began cutting into the raw piece of chicken on my plate. I only cut a very miniscule silver, shoving it into my mouth in a hope to swallow it before the taste reaches my tongue. But it was too late, the taste of blood exploded in my mouth, and I'm disgusted to say, I helped myself to more. One by one everyone left the dinner table when they were finished with their meal. Narcissa was first to go, having mumbled something about werewolves being swine before gliding off to her chambers. Amory had finished his dinner relatively quickly then asked Draco to accompany him into the kitchen. Bellatrix hadn't been at dinner that night, maybe she was spending time with her husband for once. Although I seriously doubted it. Graybeck had been done with dinner for a long time, but had sat there all the while, watching everyone finish at their own pace. I immediately regret eating so slowly as he pushed up from the table, smirking as he walked over to my side of the table. For a minute I thought maybe he was leaving, to let me finish my meal in peace. But when I didn't hear the sound of a door opening, and instead felt a hot breath on the back of my neck, I knew that was too good to be true.

"I told you we'd finish this later," He snarled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, alright. I officially suck at updating. Sorry, college has been hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

* * *

><p>Lucius had quickly finished his dinner after witnessing Greyback's advances, he swiftly left the room with a small smirk plastered across his face. I couldn't help but cringe at Greyback's words, and his hot breath against my skin. My hands tightened around the utensils that I'd been holding. My breathing grew shallow as I felt him proceed to get closer to me, I could smell his raunchy breath, and just as his lips began to slide over my neck, I slammed my knife into his side.<p>

Greyback immediately fumbled back with a harsh growl. I pushed back from the table, throwing my chair in his direction. He deflected it with his forearm that wasn't grasping at his side. I backed away from him quickly, my back hitting the wall that came faster than I'd expected. I watched as Greyback slowly pulled the knife from his side, it was thick with blood, I gave him an accomplished smirk as his angry eyes met mine. But in the time that I'd managed to back away from him, I'd also managed to grab a couple of the other knives that sat across the table. I stuck a small butter knife in my pocket, a steak knife in my left hand, and another steak knife in my right.

"What? You think just because the Dark Lord fancy's us mating, I'm going to allow that?" I scoffed at him with a chuckle. "So you think that you can just shove your dick inside of me because he says so?" I kept my eyes on him, while slowly starting to walk against the wall, toward the kitchen door. All the while I kept my knives in my hands, one laid limply at my side while the other I let drag across the wall, ripping the green wallpaper with a screech. Greyback stood up straight, despite the near fatal wound that pressed on his side. He mirrored my smirk with one of his own that I'm sure had grown darker over the years.

"Oh young pup, you've got a lot to learn.." He mumbled, slowly beginning to step in my direction. I began to retreat toward the direction I'd come from, allowing the distance to remain. But unfortunately, that brought me further away from the kitchen door, where I'd hoped my getaway would be. Greyback was standing in between my path toward the only two exits that wouldn't shock me. I hadn't tried the doors recently, but I'd put money on the fact that the enchantment was still in place. But Greyback only drew closer to me, and I'd somehow managed to get caught between him and a doorway. His smirk grew when he realized he had me in a pickle. I slowly reached one of my hands behind me, attempting my last resort as I clutched the knob of the door between the knife and my hand. My hand slowly grasped at the door handle, just as I thought the lock might click, a severe shock plummeted me to the ground. The knife that had been in the hand I used to attempt opening the door flew across the room, stabbing straight into the wooden table. When I opened my eyes Graybeck was crouching down, as if straddling me, he began reaching a hand out to grasp my neck. I attempted another shot at his side with the knife that I had left. Greyback's foot came down on my wrist, causing bones to crack beneath his boot, I screamed as pain shot through my arm. As distracted as I was by the pain in my arm, I took the opportunity that presented itself, I shot my knee up to connect firmly with his scrotum. He fumbled back, clutching at his crotch as he groaned in pain. I took that opportunity to get to my feet, I allowed my left wrist to stay limp at my side, any sort of movement would bring the pain back. I began to rush toward the kitchen door, but Greyback was too quick, the shot to his crotch only delayed him briefly. He came around the opposite side of the table, reaching me just before I could grasp the kitchen door. I slid past him toward the direction of the table, I wedged my foot into the back of one of the chairs, where there was a very small nip for me to grasp with the tip of my toes, only needing it for a moment to propel myself to the top of the table. The chair fumbled backwards after I jumped from it, only lightly falling into Greyback's large body. He pushed the chair out of his way as he stood at the head of the table, watching me with hungry eyes.

The Malfoy's, or anybody for that matter, with the exception of my family, would never know what they teach a squib girl when she has no means of being able to fight with magic. That's why I had two things that were weighing in my favor. Maybe my physical stature wasn't as large as Greybacks, but I was quick. So when Greyback tried to follow me, running along side the table as I scattered atop it, dipping my head when it almost met the chandelier, he didn't realize that not only had I grabbed the knife that was ebbed in the center of the table, but I'd also been taught how to throw knives at a young age, so when I released that knife from the tip of my fingers, aiming it straight at the end of the table, where Greyback had hoped to cut me off, he was instead met with a steak knife, that found it's target, in the middle of his forehead.

* * *

><p>I hadn't actually been aiming for Greyback's forehead, I'd actually been hoping for something lower, that wouldn't actually kill him. But as soon as the blade connected with his skull there was no turning back, and how seemingly convenient it had been that just moments afterward, the family of Malfoy's came rushing into the dining room, but I'd managed to slip through the kitchen door just in time, running up to my room at the fastest speed I could, while also avoiding contact with anybody. I knew I'd be the first one they came looking for, since I'd been the last one with Greyback in the dining room, so I quickly stuck my head under the bath faucet, letting it soak my hair as I attempted to remove all my clothing. As soon as my hair was drenched, and my body naked, I slipped on the silk green robe that hung from the bathroom door. I quickly ran to my bed, grabbing a book I'd left on the bureau, as soon as I flopped down on the bed, my back up against the frame, with the book open wide in my hands, my door swung open revealing an extremely red faced Lucius.<p>

"What the bloody hell happened after I left dinner?" He yelled as Amory stepped into the room as well. I put my book down, shocked at the sound of his voice.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, allowing my voice to tremble in freight.

"What happened?" He demanded, obviously frustrated that he had to repeat himself.

"We-I finished dinner and Greyback said he was going to visit my room tonight," I blushed, trying to successfully lie. "I've been waiting for him…" Lucius studied me for a few minutes, I gulped at his ice cold stare.

"Did you see anybody else?" Amory asked, as his father continued to stare.

"No, why? What's going on?" I asked, hoping my lying skills were as good as they were when I was up to something with the twins.

"It seems…" Lucius slowly began to speak, I noticed his jaw clenching the same way Draco's did when he was mad. "Greyback has been killed." My jaw dropped, but only slightly so that it wouldn't seem over exaggerated. I slowly put my hand to my mouth, letting the tears I'd been holding back fall down my cheeks. They thought I was crying because he was dead, no, I was crying because I killed a man, no matter how vile he was, that took a major toll on me. Lucius and Amory both left the room silently.

* * *

><p>An hour later the bathroom door creaked open, awakening me from the slumber I'd unintentionally fallen into.<p>

"Toby?" Draco's voice whispered as his head poked out from the door, I sat up in bed as he walked over to me. He took a seat on the bed next to me, slipping his arm around my waist, his forehead dropped onto my shoulder. "It was you, wasn't it?"

I could barely hear his voice, he'd spoken so softly. I couldn't bring myself to say it, especially with him against me like that, like he couldn't look me in the eyes. My body began to tremble, giving him my answer. He popped his head up, recognizing the trembling of my body. He pressed his forehead to mine, keeping his eyes on me.

"I should have been the one to do it." He grumbled, clenching his jaw.

"No," I sighed loudly, pulling my forehead away while placing my hands on the sides of his face. "This was not supposed to happen. We were supposed to find a different way. But h-he.." His eyebrows immediately pushed together, his hands came up to my wrists.

"What did he do?" He demanded. I could already see his temper rising. His hands were gripping my wrists so tightly.

"Draco, stop it." I tried soothing him.

"What did he do, Toby." His grip grew tighter.

"He was trying to force himself on me." I stated stoically.

"I'd kill him, if he wasn't already dead." He grumbled, pressing his lips to my forehead. He dropped his lips to mine, kissing me gently.

"Draco, what if they find out I did it?" I whispered when our lips parted.

"They won't."

"But-" I attempted to counter.

"Toby, they won't. You killed him with a knife to the head, they wouldn't suspect you to be capable of that." He chuckled.

"And why not?" I snapped.

"Actually," He pondered, ignoring my question. "How are you capable of that?"

"There's a lot you still don't know about me, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
